


Double-Sided Coin

by thecookiemomma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Bonding, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 62,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prophecy throws Harry into a relationship he never would have picked for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue / A New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this last year, over on HPFandom, and decided to post it here as well. I have a love for Forced Bonding fics, especially those in the style of "Bond" by Anna Fugazzi. (Look it up on FF.net if you haven't read it). I'm working on a Sentinel fic similar to this, and I thought it'd be good to have DSC on the same site.
> 
> There are a few continuity errors, but they're minor.
> 
> Harry Potter and the characters do not belong to me. I only play with them for fun. (not profit).

_  
**The power which shall bring the sun  
Makes from two a single one  
Body, mind, spirit soul  
Wounded brothers become whole**   
_

**_Both marked, both lone of different times  
One by choice, one by sign  
Hate turns, love joins  
And darkness falls by the double-sided coin_ **

 

Albus watched the prophecy again, looking over his transcription and notes. “Marked. Alone, of different times.” He looked over at his little whirring instruments, wishing they'd contradict his assessment. Instead, they puffed and purred, sending the smoke up, putting the picture of his two favorite boys in front of him, confirming what he already knew. The boys he loved like sons. He took his half-moon spectacles off, sat them down and drew his hand down across his face roughly. They were going to kill him. Or each other.

 

* * *

 

Harry sat on his bed in the house on Privet Drive once again waiting for the clock to strike midnight.  
This year, his heart wasn't really in the waiting. He was glad for the silence of the night, the wakefulness of the moment. Anything was better than closing his eyes and seeing Sirius fall through the veil over and over again. Anything at all.

“Three, two, one.” Harry watched the hands on his wristwatch, whispering a listless count as the second hand crossed the twelve and kept its steady pace. “Whoo-hoo. Happy bloody birthday to me.” He rolled his eyes, unfolded his form, removed his glasses, and lay down to sleep.

 

* * *

 

In the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a tall, slender hawk-nosed man sat reading an old tome on his couch. He, too, glanced up at the clock, watching the seconds tick by. He didn't know why, but something inside drew his eyes to the smallest hand as it passed the hour mark, designating the beginning of a new day. He shrugged inwardly, and returned his attention to his book.

 

* * *

 

Albus decided to do what he'd always done with his boys. Let things work themselves out. Well ... technically, he hadn't _always_ done that, but it seemed to work better when he did. Besides, Minerva was getting annoyed with some of his more clever machinations, and had threatened to tell Molly Weasley if he kept them up. Not many things cowed Albus Dumbledore, but a howler from Molly was on that very short list. Of course, if it was an absolute need, it could be borne, but the migraines from Fred and George's collection of red letters still plagued him. All this aside, he sat on the settee in his drawing room in his dressing gown, and mused. He would just watch. If intervention was required in this situation, he would gladly offer it. However, he wanted to try to let things happen as they should.


	2. Train and Clues

Harry was already in the compartment on the train sprawled in a seat when Ron and Hermione opened the door to the compartment and dragged their luggage in. “Harry!” Hermione nearly choked him with her exuberant hug, and Ron grinned until he saw Harry's expression.

“You okay mate?” He wasn't but he wasn't going to say so either, so he just shrugged.

“Been a rough summer.” He sat up, making room for them. He avoided Hermione's penetrating gaze and looked out the window. The hills rolled by in a comfortingly familiar rhythm, and after a long moment, he turned back to face them. “Just been hard.”

That was the understatement of the century. Suddenly, for some reason, he wrinkled his nose, and made a gagging noise. After a moment, it passed, but it only made his two best friends even more worried about him.

The rest of the trip passed mostly uneventfully. They changed into their school robes, munched on food from the trolley, and talked about their summer, just as if things were idyllic and easy. Harry was just starting to feel the relief of normal routines when that shattered.

All of a sudden, there was intense pain everywhere. Not just his scar. No visions, no emotions, nothing separating him from anyone else except this random, excruciating pain. He knew exactly what it was, and he screamed. Someone had hit him with a _cruciatis_ curse.

“Harry! Harry!” He barely had time to register his friend's frenetic cries before he blacked out.

 

* * *

 

He woke up in the hospital wing with bleary eyes and a throbbing headache. “Water.” His voice didn't seem to be able to rise above a whisper, but it caught the attention of the Medi-Witch.

Madame Pomfrey hustled over to see him. She clucked over him as normal, but wouldn't answer his questions. He wasn't sure what that meant, whether she didn't know, or whether she'd been instructed to leave it until someone else could tell him what the hell was going on. Even her muttering was less subdued than normal. Something was very wrong. His instincts were screaming at him. _Damn fine instincts they are, too._ He rolled his eyes, not bothering to stop the wave of self-loathing that rolled over him. He drank a potion as it was offered to him, and then, fell back to sleep to replays of the same show over and over again.

* * *

 

Severus woke up in his dungeon rooms, his headache mostly gone. It hadn't been that bad this time. He had really expected worse. He frowned to himself, though, as the memories of his dreams started to plague him. He rubbed at his face, and sat up, brushing long black hair from his face. He kept seeing that mutt falling through the veil. Over and over again. It really unnerved him, not because he missed the mangy cur, but because the dreams carried this hopeless guilt. Something Severus had steeled himself against eons ago. He frowned a little more deeply, and then brushed it off. He had brats to teach, and the Headmaster expected him at the Head Table tonight as usual, audience with the Dark Lord or no.

 

* * *

 

 _Curious. Most curious._ Dumbledore watched his boys during the meal, and started to realize that his new policy of non-interference was going to be the correct one, at least in this case, at least so far. He took a bite of the roast and smiled to himself, ignoring the sometimes heated discussions going on around him at the staff table.

 

* * *

 

Harry hurt. Physically, emotionally, and probably even mentally, if such a thing was possible. All he knew was that he _had_ to get some sleep. He considered going to Madame Pomfrey to get some dreamless sleep, but shook his head. He'd have to figure it out on his own. She had no idea what had happened to him on the train, and had expressly told him that until she knew, she couldn't really do much about it. So, without a recourse, he would have to suffer through. It was only the first day of term and he was already this tired. Scratch that. This _exhausted._ Bloody Hell. This was going to be a _great_ year.

He continued to eat, slowly, savoring each bite as though it were something to be treasured. Hermione noticed and frowned. “Harry, what's wrong?” She leaned across the table to touch his arm, and he looked up at her.

“ Hmm? Something wrong?” Not that I'm aware of, Hermione.” He shrugged. “I mean, other than getting hit by some random hex that makes the _Crucio_ feel tame...” Well, that wasn't exactly true. It felt exactly like the pain curse. But he was sixteen, male, and had a penchant for exaggeration.

“ I still say someone hexed you with _something_.” Harry's gaze shifted to Ron. “Nobody else within line of sight of you other than the two of us, and we were busy...” He flushed red.

“Well, if you'd just get it over with, Ron, it wouldn't be such a big deal,” Harry bit out, a little more sarcastically than he intended. “If you'd just snog her and be done...” Ron's blush deepened, and he scowled.

However, his housemates heard the comments, and started whispering to each other about it. Harry tuned them out, returning to the slow, steady rhythm to his meal that seemed so foreign. He couldn't eat any faster or more messily, though. He tried. Sure, he could control one or two bites, but as soon as he got into conversation or got too deeply entrenched in his thoughts, the rhythm sorted itself out, and he was back to slow, steady, languorous dips of his utensil on to his plate. It just felt better and more real to keep at it. _Idiotic Gryff-_ Harry stopped himself. Where had that thought come from? _Oh, great. Now I'm going crazy._

Finally, after what seemed an interminable length of time, the food was gone, and Dumbledore was announcing things from the Head Table. Harry half-listened, somehow knowing what he was going to say next, even when the old man announced that Quidditch would be suspended again in light of the other surprise. Somehow, Harry suddenly knew what the surprise was. A dueling tournament between those of fourth year and above, and he didn't want to judge. _What? Judge?_ He frowned, looking up at Dumbledore who was nattering on. He had to get out of here. But something held him back, and he stayed in his seat until he was dismissed.

He stood up, and grabbed Hermione's arm. “Hermione? Can I talk to you? I don't know who else to tell. I mean, I could go to Dumbledore, but I'm not sure it's worth his time yet...” He frowned nervously.

“Oh, Harry, of course. Let me get the little first years up to their dorms, and then... the Common Room? Should Ron come? I'll bring some books I bought this summer to help me study...” She was off again, only barely noticing Harry's resigned nod to include the third individual in their Trio. She straightened up, and called the first years, and after getting the password from her, he headed out, taking a shortcut to the common room.

 

* * *

Harry sat sprawled on the couch, looking up at Ron and Hermione. “So, you can see why I feel like I'm going crazy.” He'd given them basic information, but didn't tell them specifics, like what the surprise was or the fact that he'd just about cast aspersions on his own house... _Cast aspersions?_ He frowned.

“ I think we need to go to the Headmaster, Harry. This isn't normal.” _Ya think?_ Harry rolled his eyes, biting his tongue to keep from spilling the sarcasm that seemed just below the surface these days. “But...” She paused, putting a finger to her lips. “Maybe I could go to the library first and check something...” She stood, muttering to herself, and stepped out of the portrait hole without a backward glance.

“That's our Hermione.” Ron's good-natured grousing made Harry smirk. “Bloody Hell, mate! Don't do that. You look like Snape when you do...” This got Harry's mind to reeling. Something about the Potions Master hit him hard, and he stood up, battling the wave of nausea that overcame him. He ran into the loo just in time to lose a good portion of the meal he'd just enjoyed.

 _What the Hell?_ Harry trudged into his dorm and lay down on his bed. Maybe he _would_ go to Dumbledore. This was getting to be too much.

 

* * *

After Hermione spent some time in the library to no effect, Harry decided to go ahead and go talk to the Headmaster about his predicament. He stood in front of the gargoyle, naming off sweets. “Sugar quills. Cockroach Clusters. Mars Bars.” He threw the last one in there, tired of spouting every sugary confection he knew. _Why doesn't the old bastard get a normal password?_ His mental voice was getting more and more acerbic as time carried on. To his surprise, though, at the Muggle sweet, the door popped open and Harry stepped through. He was shocked, but wanted to get this taken care of.

“Ah. Harry. I wondered if you might be showing up soon.” _Of course, you doddering old fool. Not much passes by your notice._ Harry bit his lip and kept silent, willing the words back into the abyss of his subconscious. “Sit, sit. Would you like a lemon drop?”

Harry took one, just to keep his mouth shut. Before he popped it in his mouth, though, he asked his question. “Do you know what's going on with me, Headmaster? I think I'm going nutters.” He popped the lemon drop into his mouth and waited for the answer.

“No, my dear boy, you are not, as you so eloquently put it, 'going nutters.' You are, however, going through a change which only happens to one in a million wizards. This will get more challenging before it improves, I'm afraid.” _Of course,_ Harry thought. _Something that doesn't happen to many people at all. So, of course, it's happening to me._ He rolled his eyes, and as though reading his mind, the wizened old man nodded, his smile indulgent. “Indeed. It does all seem to happen to you, doesn't it?” Harry sighed, the lemon taste in his mouth seeming to work as a ward against bitter thoughts and words for the moment.

He finished his conversation with Professor Dumbledore, and headed up to sleep, still sucking on a lemon candy.

 

* * *

 

Severus Snape sat in his chair, reading a book when the taste of lemon drops touched his tongue. _Disgusting. There is a reason I do not accept those treats from that infernal old man._ He shuddered and waited for the sensation to pass, glancing up at the clock to see how long this weird experience would last. After fifteen minutes, it finally dissipated, and he stood to go get a drink of wine to wash it out of his mouth.


	3. Falling Toward Answers

Harry woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. “Ouch. Dammit.” He blinked, and reached for his glasses. “Ugh. I feel _awful._ ”

Seamus rolled over, and looked at Harry. “Didja get inta the sauce last night, Harry?” He chuckled.

“Sauce? What? Oh, no, I didn't have anything at all to drink...er, not like that, anyway.” He'd had some water, and some pumpkin juice, of course, but that shouldn't cause a... “Is this what a hangover feels like?” He rubbed his eyes with his empty hand, and went ahead and put the glasses on. “I think I should go see the Headmaster before I go to class.”

This must've alerted Ron. “The headmaster? Why?” He sat up, and stretched, yawning widely.

“Because he's the only one who seems to understand what ...” He realized that he hadn't explained much to Ron. “I just do, okay? Just consider it part of more of the weirdness...”

Ron seemed to understand that. “Alright, Mate. You know where to find me, if you need me.” And Harry did. That was one nice thing about his friends. They were fairly predictable.

Harry showered and dressed, and quickly found himself in front of the gargoyles. Professor Dumbledore had given him a special password which would let only him in. It was an odd one, but this way he could come in no matter what the situation. He thought that was strange, but as things go, it was only a minor thing among a million strange things in his life. “Galleon,” he whispered to the gargoyle who immediately slid out of the way.

“Ah, my boy.” The professor was sitting at his desk, chewing on lemon drops. He didn't offer Harry one. “What can I do for you early this morning?”

“Did you lace those drops with alcohol or something?” Harry asked, with a small smile. “I feel like I have a hangover... well, what Seamus says is a hangover, and I didn't even drink anything.” He figured the old man knew what he meant. Pumpkin juice didn't count.

“Oh, dear. That would be a problem. No, it wasn't the lemon drops. It's a side effect of the condition. I'll see what I can do about it.” The headmaster frowned slightly, as though considering how to fix the situation.

“Thank you, sir. I should go back down. It's breakfast time.” He started to turn toward the door.

“Give me a moment, Harry, and I will go down with you. I believe they are serving blueberry pancakes, and that is one of my favorites.” Harry grumbled internally at the sight of those twinkling blue eyes.

Something from his subconscious bubbled up. “Very well, Albus, if you insist.” He blinked. “I mean, ...” He blushed from head to toe. “I'm sorry, Professor.” He chewed on his lip.

The headmaster just chuckled. “Don't think anything of it, dear boy. I really don't mind when there is no one else around, or when there are those around who understand the situation. It is highly irregular, but as you know, this situation is not of the regular sort.” He gave Harry a small, sad smile, and then nodded toward the doorway. “Shall we?”

 

* * *

 

Severus walked quickly toward the Great Hall. He hated breakfast. However, it behooved him to take it with the rest of the school every morning, at least during term. As he walked, however, he felt the strong urge to veer off from his normal route. He found himself in one of the alcoves off the hallway, blushing, feeling strong embarrassment for no apparent reason. After a moment, though, it passed. _Perhaps I am going crazy,_ he thought to himself. _It wouldn't be the first time..._

When he walked into the Great Hall, he moved up to the Head Table with alacrity, sitting quickly into the seat that he usually took. However, as the Headmaster and his tag-along student came up to the table, he noticed something about the boy's movements. Of course it was Potter, but he was moving - differently. The rhythms were familiar. Too familiar. _What the bloody hell is going on?_

Severus watched as Albus directed Harry to his seat at the Gryffindor table as though he were an errant first-year. Harry blushed again, looked up to the headmaster with a pleading expression, and waited for the reprimand. Instead, Albus rubbed his hand up to the side of his own cheek in a move Snape hadn't seen for years. He was nervous. He shook his head, and patted the boy's head in a fatherly gesture then made his way up to the table himself.

When he did, Severus was ready. “What was that little show all about, then, Albus?” He asked, in a loud whisper.

The headmaster's response was quick and delivered with a frown. “Not here, Severus. We'll talk later in my office.” Severus was irritated at being put off, but gained a little satisfaction that perhaps he'd get to hear more about what was going on. For, undoubtedly, there _was_ something going on.

 

* * *

 

Harry noticed Hermione continuing to watch him as he moved from class to class. He had caught himself moving differently again; his steps were more sure, and as he turned, his robes billowed around him naturally, without any effort. He knew it was a product of his speed and stride, and loved it...

Wait a minute. _Loved it?_ He frowned. _That wasn't right._ He sighed. The pieces should have started adding up, but they didn't yet. At least not for him. Hermione watched him, lips pursed in her usual way, and it unnerved Harry to no end. “What _is_ it, Hermione?” He barked, and then, bit his lip when he heard the way his own voice sounded. “I'm sorry...” His voice trailed off. “I don't know what's going on with me. I think the Headmaster does, but he won't tell me _anything,_ as usual.” He growled softly, and then walked on.

Hermione caught up with him. “Oh, Harry, it's okay. I know it's been hard for you...” She put an arm on his shoulder, and he leaned into the touch as though it had been years since he'd felt a friendly touch. Even though it hadn't been twenty-four hours.

“I hate this. I hate feeling like I'm turning into someone else. Hearing voices and memories that aren't my own, wishing things that I'd never wish for myself... I wish I knew conclusively that I wasn't going barking, completely insane.” He climbed the last stairway to the tower, and stalked up to his room to get his books. “Potions next. Joy.”

 

* * *

 

Snape had everything ready for his sixth-years. He sat down at his desk and started marking the third-years' essays while he waited for the little curmudgeons to join him in his classroom. As they filed in, he watched each of them. _Hmm,_ he thought to himself, watching Potter step into the room. _The boy has changed._ He kept his eye on him for most of the lesson. He made a few acerbic comments, but when he noticed they didn't have the usual effect, he stopped. In fact, Potter was wearing a vaguely familiar smirk. The class passed in a modicum of decency; there were no explosions or anything of the like. In fact, everyone seemed to turn in a near perfect potion. Potter's _was_ perfect. He was baffled. He looked over at the boy, and scowled. Surely he'd done something to acquire this talent. Like stealing his notes or something.

“ Potter. Do tell me how you managed to create a flawless potion in this class when you haven't done it in the previous five years?” Severus loomed over the boy, hoping it would affect him. No such luck.

“I just did. I don't know how.” A singularly uninformative answer, of course.

“Right.” He reached over, and grabbed the other boy's shoulders. Harry didn't frighten. Something was definitely amiss.

Instead, the boy raised his hand up and set it on Severus' own, ostensibly to pull it off. The resulting darkness surprised them both.


	4. Hemianimaic Bond

Harry awoke, and the first thing he did was _scream_. Loudly. It hurt. It hurt worse than the _Cruciatus_ curse, and itched like his skin was covered in small burrowing insects that were intent on consuming every inch of him. He screamed and screamed, letting his frustration out with the pain. He didn't even know what happened, which was pretty unusual. And something was missing. He knew it now. Some part of him was ... gone. Or had just been found and pulled away again.

Naturally, his screams brought the mediwitch, as well as the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. “Potter. It's okay...” Madame Pomfrey reached over to touch him, and as she did, the beetles dug deeper. He screamed louder, adding some swear words to his insensate screams to let them know he was serious. Some of them, he wasn't sure how he knew.

He vaguely heard, between screams, the headmaster and the two witches discussing the situation. Finally, with an exasperated, “Alright Albus,” Poppy moved over and Harry felt himself being levitated into the air, which made the beetles stop moving for a while, as though they were wondering where he was going. _Sentient then_. He frowned, idly, wondering how he knew that word, and why it fit so well. Then, he was lowered again, and amazingly, the fire and the beetles stilled. He wasn't alone in the bed, and the bed was now much larger than the usual beds in the hospital wing, but, with the cessation of pain, he no longer cared. He cuddled up next to the form, which felt exactly right, and fell back to sleep promptly, without even saying another word. He wasn't sure he could speak anymore, at the moment, anyway.

 

* * *

 

Severus woke up, and something was missing. It took him a few moments before he realized what it was. At first, he was worried because he associated the feeling with his power, but shortly he realized he still had that. Scowling, he stretched, and prepared to get out of bed, only to realize that it wasn't his bed, nor was he alone. He looked over at his partner, then again at the location, and did the first thing that came to mind. He leapt out of bed and bellowed for someone to come. “What in the bloody seven hells is going on here? Why did you put that brat in my bed...” He started to stalk toward the office door where he knew Poppy was probably collecting potions and lists of spells to use on him, but stopped as he got five feet away from the infuriating brat. He hurt everywhere. And so did the brat if the thrashing and moaning were any indication. Ok, so they hurt. He kept going, and the pain kept increasing. _What the Hell?_ He did a couple experiments to see how both of them reacted to proximity and lack thereof, and decided that he had better just crawl back in bed. It wouldn't do for their Golden Boy to start screaming. _Again._ Something in the back of his mind replayed a scene where he was hurting and Harry was screaming. Only in the scene, he _was_ Harry. That was disturbing, to say the least.

Finally, after a few moments, Poppy came in, and as he expected, she fed him potions and scanned him up and down with her wand. She blinked, scanned again, and then, tromped out of the cordoned area. “Albus,” she called loudly.

“Yes, Poppy?” Dumbledore's quiet voice sounded a little worried. But from years of listening to his voice, watching his mannerisms, and trying to wring out every little nuance, Severus knew that he wasn't worried about him and Potter except in the most general sense. No, he was worried about getting his arse handed to him on a platter. He didn't appreciate meddling by anyone, but he did have to admit that Minerva's threats had done a great deal to curb the old man's ways. He wanted to listen to the pair's discussion, since it obviously had to do with him and Harry... _Harry. When did_ _ **that** happen? _ But he found that he couldn't think of him any other way now. Especially as he was coiled around him. The boy had reached out in his sleep and thrown an arm across him to draw him closer. Mentally, he was recoiling. Physically, though, he had died and gone on to the next adventure only to find he was king. Or that's how it felt. Perfect. Like nothing he'd ever felt. The word came from somewhere semi-foreign but completely connected. _Home._

He laid back, sighed with relief, and waited for the inevitable hammer to drop.

 

* * *

 

When Harry awoke again, he snuggled into the person beside him. He sighed in contentment, and wondered why he was sleeping beside someone, and who it was. When he looked down at long, slender fingers, and trailed his eyes up toward the body and face they belonged to, he swallowed hard. “Um, Professor...” He hoped he wasn't waking the man. “Wh-what's going on?” He'd been sleeping all day, but couldn't stifle a yawn. “Why are we in the same bed?”

“Because, Potter,” the acerbic tones that he knew came rumbling through the chest that he lay on. “If we move any more than five feet away from each other at any given moment, we both end up in more pain than if the Dark Lord had cast the _cruciatus_ on us for a full day.” They both had enough experience with that particular spell that neither could avoid the shudders.

“How are you going to teach? How am I going to get to classes? What do we tell Vol-” Harry stopped his audible worrying when Snape inhaled sharply at the sound of his master's name. “I mean...” He sighed. “I wonder if this is what Albus was talking about.”

Another sharp intake of breath, and Harry knew he'd stuck his foot in his mouth. “He said I could call him that when we were alone. But since you seem to be stuck with me for the moment..." He winced, hoping that didn't sound as rude as he thought it did.

“It most certainly...” Snape started to say, and then was interrupted rather rudely.

“Will be fine if it just the two of you, or the three of us.” The aforementioned man walked into their area and conjured himself a chair. “Good. Good. Both of you are awake. This saves the trouble of repeating myself. Which gets old faster than Honeydukes' finest chocolate. It ages so quickly that...”

“Albus.” Severus' voice barked. _Severus. When did I start thinking of him as Severus? What's going on? Am I going crazy?_ Harry started to panic slightly, but was stilled by the touch of a warm hand on his back, and a soft word in his ear. “Hush, foolish boy.” Severus returned his attention to the Headmaster. “Do enlighten us, if you would. What in the bloody nine hells below is going on?”

“That, my boys, is a difficult question.” He sighed, and the ever-present twinkle was at the dimmest Harry had ever seen. He instinctively knew there had been several other times when the man had been as solemn, and one of them was the night his parents had been killed. This didn't bode well.

Severus didn't seem to think so either. He tightened his arm around Harry's body, sliding it between Harry's own arm and his side, and squeezed slightly. Not enough to hurt, but enough to reassure.

Dumbledore hefted an old book to show them. “I heard another prophecy earlier this year, and I shall let you hear it shortly. However, to explain it in brief, each of you suffers from a condition which Arcturus Ansels calls ' _Hemianima._ '” Harry felt Severus tighten his grip and go tense at that. He tried to parse the Latin, but was unsuccessful. “ _Hemianima_ , my dear boy,” Albus continued, as though reading Harry's mind, “refers to those who are born with only part of a soul. Or a less than whole soul. They go through life looking for the other half. It's where the common misconception of _soul mate_ comes from.” Harry frowned, and looked up at Severus.

“He's my other half?” Harry blinked, rubbing at his eyes, finally extricating his arms enough to rub his face, and to reach his glasses to put them on. “Does it only work with the one person, or could it be any other _hemianimate_?” _Am I stuck with him for life because we just both were born this way, or is it_ _ **him** I was born to connect with?_ It was a huge question for him.

“The latter, I believe. Which is quite a moot point when you consider the fact that a _hemianimate,_ as you so quickly and correctly label yourself, is a very rare thing. Remember my references to one in a million wizards?” Harry nodded. “It's also why you have both been experiencing strange things. I assume that you drank liquor a couple nights ago, Severus?”

“Yes, Headmaster, it is my usual tradition of a night.” Harry reached up again, and rubbed his forehead in memory of that hangover. “I drank more than normal because I wanted to get the taste of those infernal lemon drops out of my mouth.”

“Ok, so you gave me your hangover because I ate lemon drops?” Harry was starting to see how this was going to work. It was going to be very strange. “Let me guess. You nearly missed the Start-of-Term feast, because old Voldy was giving you the _cruciatus_ at approximately...” He frowned to himself. “Five thirty-two in the afternoon. About the time we were getting near Hogsmeade Station.”

Harry looked up to see the effect of his words on his ... soulmate, for lack of a better term, and saw his eyebrows quirk up. “Precisely, Mr. Potter.”

“And you walk a certain pace and move a certain way to get your robes to billow to create the effect you want. In fact, you worked...” He thought for a short moment. “Roughly six months on getting the turn just so.” He grinned. “And...” He tried to remember the other thing that was bothering him. “And, you eat slowly. Savoring each bite, not like Ron shoveling it in.”

“And you, Mr. Potter...” Severus must have decided to return the favor. “You get embarrassed at odd times, and you get hit in the gut with bludgers and you ...” he leaned down to whisper to him, “you wank in the shower when you're sure no one is looking. Especially after you've seen one of your roommates naked, and I don't want to clarify which one.” Harry blushed so deeply that his hands seemed pink as he looked down at them.

“Yeah.” He nodded and looked over to Dumbledore who was just merely watching them with that benign smile that drove both of them nuts. “What does that mean for us, sir? What can we do? How do we ...”

“What my apparent mate is trying to say,” Severus clarified, obviously getting a delight from the shock on Harry's face at that revelation, “is what is required for us to be able to stand further than five feet from each other and to be able to go about our daily lives with the least amount of fuss and bother?”

 _Well said, Severus._ Harry thought to himself. _Exactly what I was thinking. Thank you._

Dumbledore sighed. “Alas, I'm not sure what you need to do. Firstly, though, we'll have to keep you here for a while and consult the books and see what the natural course of a _Hemianimaic_ relationship is, and how we can adapt that to our situation. We'll have to invent a reason that the two of you are in the hospital wing together. As promised, however, I do need to inform you of _this_ particular prophecy.” He spoke the words of the prophecy, letting thew words sink in.

“I blew up my potion. Or made it equally untenable.” After a long silence, Harry offered his suggestion on the reason for them being in the Hospital wing. “I mean, we were knocked out in potions class, surely there's something there to work with?” He smirked at Severus' surprise at Harry's vocabulary. “I'm stealing it from you, I think.”

“Obviously,” was the sarcastic reply. “I do hope the effects are not transferable. I do not wish to call anything I enjoy 'wicked' or some such nonsense.” Neither one spoke the thoughts that were going through both heads at the idea of another prophecy about Harry.

Harry laughed. It was a little chuckle, but it was a laugh. He leaned into Severus, and sighed. He was afraid the man would push him away, and started to move, but Severus stopped him.

“At this point, if I understand our relationship, we are going to need to get much closer eventually. And, frankly, I must admit I find myself...” He looked over at the Headmaster, who nodded, giving him silent approval for his words. “I find myself requiring your touch as much as you require mine.” Harry relaxed, and leaned back into his teacher, and closed his eyes. It wasn't much longer until he was asleep again.

 

* * *

 

Severus sighed to himself, and gathered the fool boy closer. Of course, of all the people in the world to have this connection with, it had to be this brat. He was the same age as the boy's dead parents. But it seemed Fate had no respect for age, gender, personal preference or any such thing. But, as he lay there, he realized that even though they were so disparate in age and station, the two of them had plenty in common. He only had to recall the memories from their dreadful _Occlumency_ sessions to realize that Harry wasn't who he had thought he was. Not at all. Which, frankly, was an embarrassing revelation. He started intentionally remembering those scenes, and with a little thought, could tell more of the story. He wasn't sure whether it was a side effect of the bond, or detached logical observation that brought the information to mind, but either way, what he saw led him to realize perhaps Fate had it right after all.


	5. Clearing the Air

Harry stirred, strongly feeling relief at the absence of the pain and itching that had plagued him for roughly a month. He sighed, and shifted in bed, then realized that he wasn't alone. Memories came rushing back, and with them, a sense of nagging worry. He had several questions, and he still felt like something was off with the bond. Besides which, he needed to use the loo desperately. He wasn't sure if the WC was close enough to head to without disturbing his ... his what? Who was Snape to him now? _Severus_. His mind automatically corrected him, and eerily, the mental voice sounded remarkably like the man himself. _Severus._ He sighed, the need increasing. Swinging his legs down and stepping quietly toward the closest facility, Harry waited for the bond to complain. It didn't. That reinforced Harry's mental assertion that the thing was alive. He grumbled inwardly, and finished up, walking back to the bed. Crawling in, he snuggled up closer, sleep not coming again. Too much on his mind.

 

* * *

 

Poppy Pomfrey bustled out from her office to check on her patients. She still didn't understand how it could be these particular men... _can't very well call him a boy anymore, can I?_...who needed her help for this. She had been worrying that something was off, and spent most of time they were resting reading the books that Albus had provided. Now, she realized what it was. And it worried her even more. She hoped they would be able to get past it. If not, the books warned, it likely could kill them both.

 

* * *

 

When Severus awoke, he automatically reached for the other person in the bed before fully coming around. Something told him he had to make sure the younger man was all right. To his surprise, the boy was already awake, gazing at him and seemingly lost in his own thoughts. “Something's still not right, sir.” He chewed on his bottom lip. “I can feel it. The itching and pain aren't as bad, still, but ...” Severus remembered. He'd just gotten used to it. Twenty-one years of feeling a thing and it finally had dissipated somewhat. “I think we should talk to Madame Pomfrey and find out why it still feels so...” Harry, with his limited vocabulary, struggled to find the right word. He flailed a hand in the small space between them, using that as a descriptor. “You know.”

“I quite agree, Mister Potter.” Severus' reply was amicable, but aloof. Something within him called, _Harry. Call me Harry, please?_ He frowned, wondering whether that was from his own thoughts or the boy's, but said nothing. “We'll await her presence, and then bombard her with the questions I know both of us have.” His smile was sardonic. “Are you ...” He hesitated again, unsure how to phrase this. “Is this situation tolerable for you?”

Harry grinned, seeming to understand what he was trying to ask. Well, they _had_ spent five years trying to understand each other, if for no other reason than to humiliate and insult the other. That took some common ground, at the very least. “Yes, sir. Not what I would have chosen, I think, but at least you're someone who sees _me_.” This last part surprised Severus. He would have expected everyone to _see_ the Boy-Who-lived. With a frown, Severus sat there looking at Harry for a long moment, trying to place what felt _off_ about the situation.

Poppy hurried over, and smiled benignly at the two of them. “Good morning, gentlemen.” Severus rolled his eyes. “Now, now, Professor. We've enough to be going on with as it is. Let's not add poor patient manner to the list, shall we?” _She was channeling Albus,_ Severus thought uncharitably. “Do either of you have any questions?” He refrained from rolling his eyes again.

“A myriad myriad, Poppy.” Severus replied. “Both of us have noticed that something is amiss in the bond. We are uncertain as how to proceed to correct it, if such a thing is even possible.” Severus shifted his gaze between Harry and Poppy, looking at the first to gauge understanding, the second to gauge response. “Pray tell, is there something the two of us could do to achieve the alleviation of this infernal itching? It feels like an entire nest of insects has made its home beneath my epidermis.” He shuddered, and Harry reached out to touch him, which, infuriatingly enough, calmed the itching somewhat.

 

* * *

 

Harry was pretty sure he followed what Severus was saying. However, he had a couple questions of his own. He shifted on the bed, and reached over to put his glasses on. They didn't seem to be working that well, either. He grumbled to himself and expressed his worry. “Ma'am, why is it just now showing up? I've been working in Professor Snape's class for five years now, and he's accidentally touched me a couple other times.” He was observant enough to realize that was the ... “Catalyst.” He looked over at the teachers who were regarding him with a bit of surprise, though they tried their hardest to mask it. “Hey!” He was mildly offended. “I pay attention in potions! And, probably if Malfoy and his cronies didn't throw stuff in my cauldron, I'd do better. Not saying I'd be a complete genius at it, but I'd at least get the color right.” He rolled his eyes. “Anyway. Why now? Why not like last year, or the year before or... when I first got here and he brushed his hand against mine the second day I was in his class?” Why did he remember that? But it must've been the truth, because Snape suddenly looked thoughtful.

“That's the easy part, Mister Potter.” Severus was the one to answer his question. He arched a brow at Harry, not believing the need to explain this part. “Has no one told you?” He frowned.

“Told me what, sir? Remember, until I met Hagrid on my eleventh birthday, I thought my parents were layabout drunks who died in a car crash.” From the sharp intake of breath around him, they didn't know that part. _Oops!_ Harry couldn't help the small smile, although it was a sardonic one. “I know next to nothing about the Wizarding world that you professors haven't covered explicitly in class. I don't know what you tell the Muggleborns, but I slipped through the cracks of that, too, since technically, I'm half-blood.” Harry knew there was probably a lot he didn't know. Thing was, he didn't know even whether there were things he didn't know. That confused him trying to think through, so he waited for the answer.

“Mister Potter...” Severus' voice was full and rich. _Teacher-mode,_ Harry immediately labeled it. “When a young witch or wizard turns sixteen, his or her power comes in. Up until that point, it is like a small trickle from a lavatory sink. However, when one reaches sixteen, the spigot is completely turned on like...” He seemed to be searching for an appropriate metaphor.

“Like a firefighter's hosepipe.” Harry answered for him. There was a look of confusion on Pomfrey's face, but Severus nodded.

“Precisely. Good analogy.” The praise made Harry's insides squirm happily with pleasure. “It is why we do not teach many of the more...” Again, he seemed to be lost for the right word. This time, he recovered. “Flashy or powerful spells until sixth and seventh year. The students just do not have the power for it.” He frowned. “Have you not had your rush yet?” This seemed to worry him.

“I wouldn't know. I've been too worried about all the strange things happening. Maybe that put it off.” He shrugged. “Could stress affect it?”

“It can, indeed, Mister Potter, and Merlin knows you have your fair share of that.” Poppy interjected. “We'll have to set up some controlled conditions while you recover to allow you to get your surge in peace.”

 _Joy._ Harry sighed. More to worry about. “Thank you, ma'am. Um, would you mind answering Professor Snape's question, ma'am? That would probably help my stress level. The ants marching up and down my skin make it more difficult to relax.” He rolled his eyes again.

There was a quiet chuckle behind him, and he turned sharply to look at the man he was ... bonded? Bonded to. “Indeed. I tend to concur. Say on, madame.”

“Well, nearest I can figure, gentlemen, your bond is weak because of the years of enmity between you. You have to stop, spend the time to work through your problems, and then, there's a small ceremony and the bond will be satisfied.”

“Ma'am, you say the 'bond will be satisfied'.” Harry was sure his question was one of the myriad myriad that needed answered. “Is it ... alive?”

“Merlin and Nimue, no, child.” Poppy laughed. “It just means that the conditions are right for the bond to function to its fullest.”

“ You mean me getting his hangover because I fed him lemon drops isn't the _fullest_ this bond gets?” Harry was surprised at that and missed the medi-witch's confused look. “Wow.” He looked up at Snape. Really looked at him, gazed into his eyes. The man was still the evil, greasy git of the dungeons, but then, again, he wasn't. “Should be interesting. What do we need to do?” He had an idea. “Should we just write down all our questions so that you can answer them at once?”

“Excellent suggestion, Mister Potter. I'll fetch you something to write with.” Poppy hurried off.

“What I wouldn't give for a biro and a notebook right about now.” Harry grumbled, looking down at the bed, playing idly with the sheets surrounding him.

“Quills and parchment not good enough for you?” Severus' tone was teasing, not acerbic, and it made Harry look up again.

“No, sir.” He pushed his glasses up onto his face, though they were well-situated before. “It's not that. It's just easier to write with them. Yet another thing nobody taught me.” This made Severus' eyebrows quirk up.

“No one taught you or your housemates how to use a quill properly? That's the first lesson I teach new first-years. You would be surprised at the things parents have taught their children. Even the purest pureblood families have some very strange notions of ...” He shuddered, and Harry leaned into it, enjoying the feel of his body next to his own.

“Well, like I say, I don't know what she taught the Muggleborns. But I wasn't included in that. I sort of learned by watching the others. I do okay, but I know I could do better. I'm sorry, professor.” He was really sorry. This was another one of those things he didn't know he didn't know. It was extremely frustrating. He tensed, balling up his fists.

“Mister - Harry.” Severus reached around, gripping his shoulder. “Calm. It is not your fault. You take on more than you ought. It is our fault as professors that you didn't get the information you require. Didn't you read the books on your list? Some of them had hints as to some of this.”

“Are you kidding me?” That's all Harry would say at the moment, opting instead to breathe in and out slowly, trying to match the rhythm of the chest behind him. He watched Madame Pomfrey return with the stuff for him to make a list. His was going to be a long one, he realized.

“Now, gentlemen, there are several issues and misconceptions you'll need to clear up in your relationship. However, I don't want you to raise your voices. So...” She paused, thinking about what they could do to do this. “We need a place where you could both be comfortable and discuss these things in a rational manner.”

“We could always use the Room.” Harry offered. “The Room of Requirement.” He wasn't sure he wanted them to know that he used it, but if this man was stuck with him for life, it was sure to come up.

“Ah. Excellent choice. Well, get bathed and dressed, both of you... I'll get an elf to get your clothing. Anything specific you would like?” They each expressed their opinions, getting something comfortable, and Harry showered first.

 

* * *

 

 _Well, this was going to be a fine cauldron of brew_ . Severus finished buttoning his shirt, ran a comb through his hair, and moved out into the infirmary proper to put socks and shoes on. _He hates me. How are we ever going to talk through all the flotsam and jetsam of our relationship without raised voices?_ He shook his head, laced up his boots, and looked over at Harry who was busily scribbling questions down on his paper. He noticed there were two columns. Strange. “Come along, then, Potter. Let us get to that room and begin this process.” He snorted.

Harry looked up, nodded, rolled up his parchment, and stuck it into his overlarge jeans. He capped off the bottle of ink and set it down beside the quill. “If we need more, there'll be some in the room.” He sounded so assured of that fact.

“Indeed.” Severus was amused. They walked to the room in relative silence. “How does this wonder of the castle work, then,” he queried, watching Harry pace.

“You have to walk past the door three times, thinking about what you need. And you really have to be specific. Like, I'm saying, 'I need a place for Snape and I to air out our grievances.' And...” He turned, expecting something to happen, and, wonder of wonders, a door appeared.

“That is rather...interesting.” He strode through, and was amazed at what he saw. There were two comfortable chairs, though one was large and floppy and the other more strong and sturdy. A table sat between them. On the table, as the boy had so infuriatingly predicted, were quills, ink, parchment and ... a small bell and an hourglass? Whatever for?

“Oh!.” Harry smiled, plopping down into the soft chair he assumed correctly was for him. “I remember when I was in primary school, my teacher would use a bell to make sure we were paying attention. I guess we could use it like a ...” He frowned, and Severus waited patiently for him to finish his thought. “Like if one of us was going too far, the other one could ring the bell.” Severus arched an eyebrow in surprise. That was actually a very intelligent idea.

“And the hourglass?” He tapped the top of the small thing.

“ Another teacher would have us answer questions, but we had to finish the answer before the sand completely disappeared. So, I guess, if we needed to take turns, we could make sure we stayed within a certain time limit.” He shrugged, unsure his ideas were meritorious or nugatory. _This is not James Potter._ The thought struck him so hard he nearly faltered. Quickly, he sat down in his seat.

“Alright. I propose we begin at the beginning.” Severus watched his face to see what his expression was. “Why didn't you read the work before coming to school?”

Harry took a few moments to explain. In the school he attended, they were often penalized for reading ahead, because the concepts had to be demonstrated as well as ingested through the written word. Also, he started elaborating about his home life, how he wasn't allowed to have his things until his family dumped him unceremoniously at Platform 9, and hurried away laughing.

“They did what? Surely...” Severus stopped himself. “Perhaps we need to go back even further.” Harry's eyes widened, and he tensed up, then stood. He paced around the room for a long moment, arguing with himself over something.

“Alright. I'll tell you, but I'm going to hang onto the bell. If you get...” His eyes were wary. Like a caged animal. Severus wondered what could have happened to make his life so painful.

“ Agreed.” He knew this was the only way to get the information. And it was. As the story spilled out of the boy, like water from a waterfall, the pieces that he'd seen through their bond and through those Occlumency lessons began to form a coherent picture. He blinked, leaned back in his chair, and continued to listen. Once Harry got started, though, he didn't stop. There were moments that the room seemed to shake for a while until something stabilized. Severus wasn't sure whether it was Harry or this room doing so. He returned his attention to the brat. Harry went through first year, second year... each year revealing things about himself, his friends, and that interfering old coot who was his boss that made Severus burn. He scowled deeply, and kept silent until Harry noticed. By that time, he was describing the train ride this year, and the _Cruciatus_ he felt as he rode along.

“Professor?” He moved closer, and Severus saw the opportunity. He snaked an arm around the small form, drew him on to his lap, and leaned in to just hold the young man. He said nothing for a long moment.

“I presume I must begin my turn with an apology,” he said long moments later when he could speak. “I understood none of these things, and yet I understood them all too well.” He snorted softly when the boy shifted to look at him with a confused expression on his face. “What I mean to say, Harry, is that when I saw you, I made assumptions based on who your father was, and based on the fact that you were well-known and well-loved by the wizarding world. It crossed fewer than no one's minds that you were not being pampered like a king. We all would have done that, so we assumed that's the treatment you received. Did you know that in the wizarding world, a child is the most precious wealth a family can have? Your Weasley clan is more wealthy than the Malfoys, Parkinsons and Potters put together, because they have six young wizards and a witch to rear. Young Mr. Malfoy doesn't hate your friend and his sister because they are poorer than he. On the contrary, he hates them because they are far richer than his family will ever be.” This clearly shocked the boy. He flinched. He must've thought of another question for Poppy or whoever else, because he stood from Severus' lap and moved to the table and scribbled down another line in one of the columns.

Severus took his cue when the boy finished and looked up at him expectantly. “It is my turn. And I will begin at the very beginning as well. I am a half-blood, just as you are, though my father was no wizard, but a muggle named Tobias. There is no great Snape fortune, nor manor for us to inherit. Only a dingy, washed-out house by the mill in a tiny village called 'Spinner's End'. My nearest neighbor was a small muggle family called Evans.” A small smirk was the only indication he caught Harry's expression, though before the young man could open his mouth, Severus had confirmed Harry's guess. “Yes. _That_ Evans.” He continued to tell his tale, talked about his time at school, trying to avoid insulting his bondmate's family, though it was difficult. He continued on, telling about how he fell in with the wrong crowd, how they convinced him that Tom Riddle had everything they needed and how he didn't need to hang out with 'Mudbloods' like Lilly. He kept on going, avoiding the details of the atrocities he was forced to participate in both because the details weren't pertinent to the story and because he was afraid the boy had seen plenty of them himself. From the story he told, he assumed he was not far off.

He got to the part he was dreading. “Harry.” He stopped, turning to face the boy. “May I have the bell, please?” His nerves tensed up. “I have something to tell you that I know will not be pleasant at all to hear. However, if we are to be completely open with one another, it is imperative that you know. Please respect my wishes if I ring the bell.” He held out a hand, and the boy stood, walking over to give the man the small silver bell.

“I was the one who told Lord Voldemort about the Prophecy.” He watched the expressions on the boy's face. “I did not know the whole thing, nor did I know to whom it referred. For me, it was information to secure another night of safety in the service of the madman I had chosen to follow.” He sighed, telling the story of how he came to be at the Hog's Head and how he was expelled before he heard the rest of the words. “The first time I heard the whole thing was only minutes ago when you told me.” Harry's face tightened with anger. He inhaled, and Severus waited for the oncoming storm. However, when it came, he was once again surprised.

“ That lying, manipulative _bastard._ ” The room started to shake again, and it took much longer for it to quiet down this time. Severus wasn't sure to whom Harry was referring, but it certainly wasn't him. “Both of them!” Harry stood, pacing the room behind his chair for long moments. “I'm sorry, sir. It is a lot to deal with. I realize now that you didn't intend to hurt me. I think both of us have been puppets for a long time. Me since that night, you since long before that.” His amazingly green eyes sparkled with an understanding. “I think I can kind of see Fate's point.” He laughed. Not a cheerful laugh, but a sad, quiet laugh. “You're the only person who _could_ understand what I'm going through. No one else would.” _Fair point,_ Severus granted. _Our lives are much more alike than I could have ever guessed. We are brothers in more than just this soul split between us._ “I'd like to spend time getting to know the real you, sir.” Severus blinked and looked over at the boy who was now gazing at him in return. “I know you have to be a bastard for the act, but I want to know who _you_ are. After all, this thing seems to be a lifetime commitment.” This time, the chuckle carried a little more humor.

“Mister Potter - No. Harry, I think I would like that as well.” They began planning how they might do that. Fake detentions, dressed-up extra lessons, ideas flew by, and both realized that they worked extremely well together when the air had been cleared. Both took the lesson to heart. Neither knew that their hard-worked plans would not be needed.

 

* * *

 

They strode quickly back to the infirmary and took their place again, waiting for the Matron to finish her duties. Harry lay on the bed, Severus sat beside him, discreetly holding his hand. Harry grinned over at him and then intentionally cleared his face of the expression. Madame Pomfrey came back over and gave each of them a long, searching look. “Now, gentlemen, you have a couple decisions to make. “If things are settled, as they seem to be, then you can decide how to proceed. Remember that you can change the nature of this bond at any time... well, technically, that's not exactly true. You may _deepen_ the nature of the bond at any time. Once you've decided to go to a certain level, it will require the maintenance of any other magical bond.” That got Harry lost. He looked over to Severus with that blank look that told the other man that he had no clue.

“Each kind of magical bond has requirements to begin it, and requirements to continue to function as a healthy relationship. It is rather like a marriage.” Harry was still confused, and Severus picked up on it. “Or like a good friendship.” That made it clearer. “If you do not play chess with Mister Weasley at least once or twice a week, he considers there to be something wrong, correct?” Harry wondered how he knew that, but he nodded. “Then, you play chess with him to maintain the friendship. What Poppy is saying is that we could be friends, colleagues, brothers or lovers, but each step we take deeper cannot be undone.” Harry's world was reeling. “More information than you can process at the moment?” Severus' tone was light and teasing.

“Yeah. Lovers?” That struck him. “Um... how does that work? We're both guys.” Harry felt his face flush with embarrassment. “I know two guys can fall in love, but can they marry? Because my uncle...” He didn't finish that thought. Not with the two closed-off expressions that met his. “I'm sorry.” He looked down again, and Severus stood up, sliding around behind him, wrapping himself around his body as he had done earlier.

“It is not your fault those abysmally filthy people taught you next to nothing about your world. Nor is it your fault that you do not understand these things. That is why you ask questions.” Harry tensed. Questions got him locked in the cupboard.

“Okay. I'll try.” He leaned back into the comforting form of the Potions Master, and sighed. This was a lot to take on. “So, um...”

“Mister Potter,” the medi-witch began, “in our world, magic controls quite a bit. As each of us gets to know magic more, we are drawn to individuals who have compatible magics. The magic enables the relationship, up to and including the creation and rearing of children.” A light turned on inside Harry's head.

“ So, _that's_ what she meant.” Harry smiled. “Professor McGonagall gave us a talk about compatible magics and stuff, but I had no clue what she was talking about.” He grinned. “Okay. That makes more sense, now.”

The two teachers were looking at each other with a strange look, and Severus shook his head. “So, the question remains, then, where to set the bar for the time being. I assume,” he looked at the matron to get her clarification, “that it doesn't take but a matter of another ceremony to raise the level of commitment?” He sounded hopeful, and it made Harry's heart stir.

“That would be correct. So, I'd suggest a lower level. Perhaps friends or colleagues first?” Harry thought for a long moment.

“Colleagues, I think. Then, we can work toward brothers, and then, we'll see.” Harry spoke up, and watched the expression on the other man's face. He looked pleased. “Ok. I have a question.” They both nodded at him, and Poppy gestured for him to continue. “Since we're obviously extremely compatible, to the point of sharing experiences, does that mean that we're destined to be - married to each other?”

“ In a manner of speaking, yes.” Severus was the one to answer, tightening his grip a little harder. “Because of the _hemianima_ _,_ we can determine the level of relationship we have, but we cannot have others involved. We are ... for all intents and purposes ... soul mates.” Harry looked at the expression of distaste on his soul mate's face, and started to worry. _Did that expression mean that he felt like he was stuck with me?_ He must've worn his thought on his face again, because it was quickly corrected. “I mean to say, I do not like the concept of soul mate, especially as expressed by muggle literature. It contains errors and causes misapprehension and no end of problems. I did not mean to begrudge Fate's choice for mine.” Harry knew that was an apology for the way he'd expressed himself, and closed his eyes.

“Thank you, sir.” He smiled.

“At any level, at least while we are alone or with those who understand, you may call me by my given name, and if I may be so bold, I shall endeavor to do the same.” Harry turned toward him with a start. “Yes, Harry. We are intended to be together, in whatever fashion we decide, therefore, I see no need for such things as titles when we will be spending intimate times together.” He chuckled, taking in Harry's shock. “Even as colleagues or brothers, we are allowed a measure of leeway that others are not. As well, our unique circumstances create an even closer bond. Am I correct?” This again was directed to Poppy.

“ Yes. I was just coming to that. There are several side effects to the _hemianima_ that are present even at the friend level. You've started to experience some of those, although they will be much stronger as you continue on. This is why I thought it would be best to have you near when he began to get his surge.”

Harry was worried now. “Is there something wrong?” He turned so that he could see both of them without twisting his neck like he had been.

“No, Harry.” Severus answered him. “It is just going to be challenging for the both of us. Let us take care of the ceremony and we will deal with that part shortly. Agreed?”

“Yeah. Sure. Sounds good.” Harry was still apprehensive. “What does the ceremony require?” He watched as the woman flipped open a dusty old tome and she frowned. “Oh, dear. At any stage, it requires a specific witness from each member.” She showed Severus the book.

“Ah. I'm sure Albus would serve as mine. However, you cannot, as you will be performing the bond.” He frowned. “Would Miss Granger serve?” Harry blinked harshly again. This day was just full of surprises.

“She would if you let her read the book first.” Harry grinned widely.

“A cunning plan, my young mate. Worthy of a Slytherin.” Severus' smile was crafty.

“Well, I almost was one.” Harry dropped that into the other man's lap and watched his response.

“You were almost sorted into Slytherin? What happened?” Severus' eyebrows were raised so high that they were hidden beneath the fringe of his long hair.

“Malfoy'd been a prat and Hagrid and Ron hadn't, so I convinced the Hat to send me anywhere but Slytherin.” He laughed at the look on the man's face.

“You neglected to mention that in your narrative, Harry.” There was no censure in his voice, just teasing.

“ Couldn't tell you _all_ my secrets, could I?” Harry shook his head. Things would be okay.


	6. Preparations

After a much needed nap and equally important food, Harry and Severus were greeted by an enthusiastic Hermione. Madame Pomfrey explained that she had only told the young witch that it was a special project involving Harry, and that she'd get to peruse several old books. Of course, Hermione was elated, so, while the men finished up their food, Hermione hurried into the Hospital Wing, and made a direct line to Harry.

“'Mione, don't touch me...” Harry held up his hands to warn her off. Severus slid his left hand around the boy's waist, giving off a protective air that seemed natural. “It's not that I don't want a hug, it's just that right now, it hurts.” The crestfallen look on the girl's face narrowed sharply when she noticed Severus' proximity to her friend.

“ _He's_ touching you, Harry, and _he's_ a teacher!” _I'm sure that's_ _ **exactly** what she intended to say._ Severus gave a soft snort that Harry turned toward, grinning. “What?” The little know-it-all felt left out, and he knew she hated it when there was something being kept from her. His Harry turned that bright grin her direction.

“That's part of the ...” Harry started to say, and then seemed to forget what Madame Pomfrey had said to get her to come down here.

“Research project,” Severus finished his sentence, reminding him eerily of the Weasley twins. Something of the thought must have seeped through the bond or on his face, because when Harry turned back to the girl, there was a chuckle in his voice as well.

“Right. The research project.” He rolled his eyes, and Severus wondered why. Miss Granger seemed to understand though, because she gave an understanding smile and nodded.

“Alright, Harry, where are these books?” She pulled a chair up to sit next to them, narrowing her eyes at the proximity. “You weren't fused together by the potion, were you?” She seemed to be guessing wildly, at least for her. _It is a fair assumption to make_ , the older man thought, a small smile playing across his lips as he watched her sit down in the chair and prepare to read about their predicament.

Harry had been reading them himself, discussing some of the finer points with Severus while they ate. He hadn't gotten that far before they'd eaten, naturally, so there was still a lot for him to read. “Harry,” Severus suggested, “why don't you let her read the ones you weren't reading. By the time we get this one read, she'll have annotated and cross-referenced the others...” _And formulated theories and questions for Madame Pomfrey that neither of us could have thought of._ He watched her expression as he talked, and she looked shrewdly at him when he called Harry by his first name. It seemed to come naturally for him now, and since the girl was going to know all about the connection anyway, Severus saw no reason to pretend. When he alluded to her research skills, she became momentarily indignant until she saw his face. Then, she looked a little shocked.

 

“What seems to be the problem, Miss Granger?” Severus put on his best Slytherin Smirk. “Haven't you ever seen a teacher smile before?” Harry elbowed him, but not harshly, which drew an intake of breath from the girl. “Just read the books before you give yourself an ulcer.” He swerved to miss the anticipated elbow, and was not disappointed as it grazed his ribs. “Stop it, brat, or I shall have to contemplate consequences.” Harry stilled, but there was a genuine smile on his face.

The witch took the offered book, and started to read the marked passages, her eyes widening as she continued to read. “But, Harry, this hasn't happened in a century! How can you be sure this is the right diagnosis?”

“Mione...” Harry seemed to be infinitely patient with his friend's foibles. _I would have hexed her into silence and told her to shut up._ Severus leaned back a little, letting the boy talk. “Do you remember the stuff on the train? And the weirdness during the Feast?” He looked toward Severus. “I'd forgotten all about that.”

“About what?” Severus was torn between watching Miss Granger puzzle out the empirical evidence and wondering what the boy was talking about now. He kept his eyes on her, but his attention was attuned to the child, _well, not so much a child now, is he,_ beside him. “To what do you refer, Mister Potter?” He twisted slightly so that he could see both students at the same time.

“About what I learned at the feast.” The underlying 'from your head' was evident. _He is still extremely uncertain of the situation, and I do not know what more I can do to change that fact._ However, his face carried a look of smugness that seemed utterly out of place on a Gryffindor. Even James hadn't managed a look quite like that.

“The secret. The reason there's no quidditch this year. Is he really making you judge?” Severus was taken aback. He must have been really thinking loudly for that to come through the nascent connection. He frowned, wondering about that, and Harry's face fell. There was a strong sense of unease and worry flashing through him that he instinctively knew didn't belong to him.

“Harry.” Severus replaced his arm around the man beside him, moving him closer to himself. “Do not embroil yourself in worry on my account. Save that for when it is more appropriate.” He rolled his eyes, realizing the incongruity that statement brought. _The world has turned itself upon its end_. He ran his other hand through the boy's hair, right at the base of his neck. It made Harry shudder, so he moved to a different spot, hopefully one less sensitive. The light trickles of emotion that seemed to be constant to their connection relaxed, though, so he kept the movement up.

“You aren't upset I know?” Harry looked over at him, pushing his glasses up on to his face rather unnecessarily. It seemed to be more of a nervous habit than a requirement most times.

“It will be inevitable that we share knowledge, correct?” He tried to be educational without the pedantic tone. With the slight uncertainty he felt returning to him, he gauged the experiment mostly successful.

“Yeah.” _If I could completely eliminate a word from the English language, this one would be it, I believe. That or 'huh'. Entirely useless._ Harry nodded, showing his acceptance. He still looked nervous.

“Then, why should I be angered by what you cannot help knowing?” He was confused why this bothered the boy.

“Because you've often been angered by what I couldn't help _not_ knowing.” Harry looked down, seemingly unable to face Severus with this information.

“Are you referring to Potions class?” For a moment, Severus had forgotten the girl. But as he looked away, he caught her astonished face. “Return to your reading, Miss Granger. We would be evicting you, if we did not need your presence for a portion of our ... recovery.”

“Yes, sir.” She schooled her face back into something other than outright shock, and went back to the book.

 

* * *

 

“Yeah. Potions.” Harry said, leaning into the arm around him, his attention on Sn - no, Severus' face. _He looks so tired. Not like he hasn't been sleeping, but just_ _ **tired.**_ _Like things have been wearing on him for a long time, and_ ... He cut the thought off, and listened to his teacher's response.

“In potions, I require a certain amount of preparation. Otherwise, it is useless. I cannot teach you six hours of work in a two hour class.” He smirked. “As much as I would like to be able to do such a thing.” Harry grinned, understanding what he was trying to say.

“Oh, Harry...” Hermione looked up from the book. “This is...” She looked like she was either going to hug him - _Merlin forbid right now. That would_ _ **hurt**_ _-_ or cry.

“What is it, Hermione?” The use of her full name grounded her, or at least brought her focus back to the two men in the bed.

“This is ... it's amazing! There's never been a pair of _hemianimates_ since ...” She looked down the page, trying to find the right paragraph.

“Yes, Miss Granger. We have both read that section. And are intending to read these other sections, so that we may continue on with the - treatment portion.” Harry avoided elbowing the man again, but just barely. Instead, he turned, resting his head on Severus' shoulder. “We would like to be able to live separately for at least certain portions of the day. As soon as it is conveniently possible.” Now the sarcasm level was rising enough for even someone who was not mentally connected to the git to get it.

“Professor, I ...” Hermione began, but Severus cut her off with a wave of his hand.

“It is of no consequence, Miss Granger. Now. The pertinent portion of the information in there for your own part is two pages beyond that...” He pointed out the section about the witnesses, at which point, Hermione started to read, and make comments. Severus answered her pretty well, so Harry let himself relax, and succumb to sleep against Severus' chest.

 

* * *

 

Hermione ran her finger gently over the spine of the ancient book. _Ansels is a genius. I wouldn't ever have thought of that combination._ She cracked the book open again, re-reading the chapter on the _hemianima_ , searching for a specific passage. “Oh.” She grabbed her quill and wrote down several paragraphs, tying in Ansels' work with that of Joveros, and a couple of the other old wizard Healers she remembered reading in the Library last week. She stood up, setting the books down regretfully. _I wish I could take them with me, but they were very specific about that._ Before they'd dozed off again, the Professor and Harry had made sure she knew to leave these books here for them.

She stood, grabbing the paper and writing instruments, and stepped lightly out of the room to head to the Library, of course. _One cannot correlate and cross reference from afar._ She gazed at the old timepiece on the wall on the second floor as she passed it. _It will be another late night._

 

* * *

 

Madame Pomfrey stepped into the isolated room she'd set up for the couple, and watched them sleep. They began to shift as though something was hurting. _I do hope that girl hurries. The time is running out._ She moved to straighten the blankets on their bed, pulling it up around the odd pair, and felt their foreheads. Sure enough, Harry's was starting to warm up. _We have a day, maybe two if we're lucky. We'd best do that ceremony tomorrow. Otherwise, he'll be in no shape to do it for quite awhile, I'd wager._ She made notes on a piece of parchment, and stepped out of the room to finish cleaning the rest of the infirmary for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry awoke with a start, and looked around. He was alone in the bed, and something was very wrong. He stood up, closed his eyes, and moved with slow steps toward the pull of the bond. He found himself outside the loo, and just stood there waiting for the professor to finish. He couldn't wait until they could be further apart. He listened for a moment and heard the sound of the shower. After a few more minutes, the sound dissipated and he stepped back away from the door, knowing Severus was just about to step through.

“Ah. Potter.” Harry winced at the use of his surname, but said nothing. “Did I wake you?” When Harry nodded, Severus pursed his lips and gestured to the bathroom. “I would assume you require the same ablutions I have just engaged in. Get that estimable elf of yours to bring your toiletries to the room. It appears we will be here for a while, and you may want to use your own scents as opposed to the ...” Severus seemed to be searching for the right word, and Harry knew that he was trying to be a little more polite to Popp-Madame Pomfrey. _Damn, this is going to be rough. I'm going to start calling all my teachers by their first names. Maybe they'll understand._ He snorted wryly, which the older man caught. “ ... more pungent ones in current use in this lavatory. Is there a problem, Mister Potter?”

“Not really, _sir_ ,” Harry replied, intentionally using the honorary title. “I'm just realizing what a challenge this is going to be. Especially if I can't get you to call me by my first name.” He let a scowl slide on to his face again before he even realized what he was doing.

“Mister ...” Severus started and then paused again. “ _Harry._ ” He dabbed at the stream of water running down the side of his face from his still-wet hair. It made Harry's breath catch for some reason. “Harry, I am still a human, and one rather set in his ways. I will do my very best to call you by your name, especially as there are extenuating circumstances beyond the bond in our case.” Harry thought that was a rather polite way of referring to the fact that Snape hated his father. “What other challenges are you foreseeing?”

“Well, you know how I started referring to Albus as _Albus_ instead of Professor Dumbledore.” This time, it was Severus' turn to nod.

“I didn't understand why that happened, Harry.” Harry shrugged, not really wanting to explain what had happened to him. “Come, summon that elf-Pobby? And we'll discuss this while he retrieves your things.”

“Dobby,” Harry all but mumbled as they walked back toward the bed, Severus' hand a steadying comfort on his shoulder. “Ok.” He called Dobby, endured the five minutes of hero-worship and sent him on his way, then turned to face his mate again. “Well, I was up in his office after the hangover, trying to figure out where I got it.” He gave a sheepish grin and paused when Dobby popped back in with the first load. He'd decided to have the elf bring everything since he wasn't sure where he was going to be when now. It just made more sense, especially since he only had a few things. “Thank you Dobby.”

“Master Harry Potter sir is too kind to be thanking elves.” Dobby bowed low, and with a pop, he was gone to fetch the second load.

“You were saying, Harry?” Harry could tell that it took effort for the man to remember to use his name, so he gave a smile in appreciation.

“He invited me to breakfast, and I think I was ... borrowing from you or something at that moment, because I said,” just like this, “'Very well, Albus.'”. He snickered, both at the experience and at Severus' face. The other man was surprised and a little thrown off by the emulation.

“Perhaps that was the cause of your severe embarrassment that morning?” Severus' smirk had returned.

“Actually, yeah it was.” He grinned, then asked a question of his own. “So, you felt it then? When I was embarrassed?”

“Yes, I did. I had to step into an alcove in the hallway to compose myself before entering the Great Hall.” Severus chuckled. “I had not had to do that since I was...” He appeared to be trying to remember. “Well, my first year of teaching, at the very least.”

Harry chuckled softly, and reached up to give the man an impulsive hug, burying his face in Severus' sleep shirt. He continued to hold on until his mate relented and wrapped his arms around him. For several slow minutes, he stayed still, not even really daring to breathe loudly. He didn't want to shatter this. For someone who had never felt anything like this, he had come to crave it explicitly.

“What was that for, Mister Potter?” Harry started to reprimand him again as he pulled away, and then saw his face. Severus was amused and it seemed like he was content.

“Because I needed it.” Harry surprised himself with this answer. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up. “Get used to it, Severus, because, honestly, I think there are a lot of times when we both just need...” He wasn't sure how to phrase what he felt, and he became nervous as he thought about it.

“Tactile reassurance of the continuation of our mutual sentiments?” Severus tried, finishing his sentence again.

“I think so, yeah.” If Harry was understanding it correctly, it was exactly what he meant. “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 _There is that abysmal word again_. Severus caught himself thinking. I suppose I shall have to become acclimated to it as well as impulsive displays of affection. However he might try to delude himself, he had needed that caress. He waved the boy on and waited with itching skin as they tested the limits of the bond for the few minutes. It wasn't long until Harry had cleaned up, and they ate together, talking of inconsequential things. Severus realized that he enjoyed this. This. This quiet communication of non-essentials, this worry over my person and life...It has been a very long time since I enjoyed it. I must remember to treasure it carefully. He smiled, prompting Harry to look up at him with a quirked eyebrow that Severus had seen on his own face many a time. “It is nothing, Harry. Please continue. I was just realizing that I prefer this quiet, peaceful camaraderie to the strident tones our relationship used to consist of.” That brought a genuine smile to Harry's face, and he continued blissfully on with his anecdote.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't long until Hermione returned and she brought with her several large parchments with the parts of the ritual on it. “I'm assuming you want to start with friendship?” Harry pursed his lips, and leaned back against Severus, drawing something inherent from the reaction that was becoming so natural.

“No, actually, 'Mione, we thought colleagues would be a better fit at this point, since we're already fighting on the same side...” Harry tried to explain it to her. “And since we've been getting on better than we really thought we would.”

Severus nodded, though Harry could barely see it. He could feel it; the older man's chin just touching the top of Harry's head. “Indeed. It behooves us to be as close as we possibly can at this moment. Since this is so new for us, we should stick to the colleague level.” He moved Harry from his chest and looked down at him, tone only slightly pedantic. “Now, although this is technically going to be a secret from your friends and the rest of the outside world, the title of my colleague does carry some particular - challenges.” Harry felt that he was going to say something else, but chose that word instead. “When it is made public, since the bond is so close, we will, for all intents and purposes, have a similar standing as a married couple.” Harry remembered that, but the reminder of it right now made him close his eyes. Emotion surged through him and Harry looked up at Severus with a bittersweet smile. He knew how hard it was going to be for the older man, and he wished to make it easier, but didn't know how. “Until then, you and I will have to work together, yet appear to hate each other as before.” Harry nodded his understanding, and Severus continued speaking. “This may present a unique challenge for you because you have a tendency to broadcast your emotions rather plainly.”

Harry snorted before replying. “Yeah and you hide yours so deep that only a niffler could find them” He grinned widely. Hermione looked like she would soon faint watching the two of them banter.

“Indeed.” Severus repeated the word, and Harry wondered if it was his favorite way of agreeing. Probably is. Harry internally vowed to pay attention to the way he spoke and the words he used. There must be reasons behind the specific words he uses. Harry mused to himself silently, and didn't realize how much stronger the bond was getting. He got his answer in the form of a quirked eyebrow and a wry smile.

“We are merely waiting for the Headmaster,” Snape continued, and Harry nodded, shifting himself back into position against the man's chest. “When he arrives, we shall get this - farce - taken care of.”

Harry heard the words, and inhaled sharply, stepping off the bed and turning to face his teacher with a deepening frown. “What?” He wasn't sure what the man meant, but it sounded like he was regretting being stuck with him. Something roiled in his stomach, and the huge meal he'd eaten started to churn violently. “You...”

Severus looked at him, confused. Harry looked to Hermione, hoping to get a translation. Sure enough, the smarter of his two best friends came through. “That was a poor word choice, Professor. He's assuming you aren't accepting things. He does that, you know.” Harry could have smacked her for the last part, but ...

“Can't even bloody touch you.” He muttered to himself, not even aware that he was muttering out loud. “I'm stuck here with someone who doesn't...” Snape cut that thought off before Harry could even get all of it out.

“Mister Potter.” The tone and use of his surname worked. “Allow me to rephrase myself. This situation is becoming slowly untenable, and...” He frowned, and reached for Harry's hand: the only part of the younger man he could reach. “... Come here. It will make the explanation more believable. Miss Granger, would you go look to see if the Headmaster is here yet?” Harry was sure Dumbledore wasn't, or if he was, he was using whatever odd ways he had to let them work this part out before intruding to cement them together. Cement us together even more, Harry mentally corrected himself. We're already stuck like spellotape. Hermione nodded and stepped outside of the isolation area. “As I have said, the situation is becoming untenable, and we both have duties to perform. It is merely that I think the ceremony - much as the bond requires it - is a useless thing when we already...” Here, Harry could see Snape's - no, Severus' consternation as he tried to find a way to explain this clearly without having to say 'hearts' or 'feelings' or 'emotions' any more than he really had to.

Harry snorted, and nodded. “Yeah. That we've begun figuring out how it's going to be without the help of the fancy words.”

Surprising both of them, Severus snorted as well. “Exactly, my Harry. Exactly.”

 

* * *

 

Dumbledore lingered outside the hospital door until his intuition told him it was time to step inside. When he did, Miss Granger was standing there by the door. “How long have you been just standing there, Professor?” She sounded quite amused.

“Well, actually,” Dumbledore prevaricated, “I was just admiring the art on the doors. Have you ever noticed the mural, my dear?” The young witch shook her head, clearly not buying his excuse. Oh, well. We both know how things are. “Are they ready?”

Hermione nodded, and pointed toward where the pair sat in separate chairs, spaced the right measure apart, it appeared. Well, when one wants a thing done correctly, call in someone who can accomplish it. He smiled, and let his customary twinkle sparkle a little longer than usual. “Well, my boys, shall we begin?”

“Just get on with it Albus.” That was Harry, Dumbledore noticed with bemusement. The familiarity shocked Miss Granger, and she opened her mouth to reprieve him. Again. Albus himself waved the matter off, and nodded to Poppy, who began reciting the opening portion of the ceremony.

The ceremony was simple, but the pieces of it were profound. There was no declaration of love, because the Hemianimacs were much more practical than that. It was a small service of commitment without the emotion tied to it. The words were similar to the deeper levels, but for the declarations of heart connection. Their souls were connected, but their hearts were still their own. For now.

The string of Latin was long and unwieldy, and Poppy had had to write it out phonetically to make sure she got the accents right. Albus been a Latin scholar, but this was a dialect so archaic that it'd fallen out of favor quicker than the infamous cheese cauldrons. He hadn't been much help, but he did try.

After the first incantation, the witnesses were to speak up and ask the boys if they really wanted to do this. So, Albus, as the older partner's witness, began. “Severus Tobias Snape, is this bond something you can and will commit to with your mind and strength? Will you care for Harry James Potter as one soldier to another, beside one another in the war?” The words are entirely too apropos, Albus thought for the fifty-first time that day.

“I will. My strength and my mental faculties now belong to you, Harry.” The words were not specific, but tailored to the individual. As long as certain sentiments were expressed, the bond would form.

Hermione piped up, somewhat nervously. “Harry James Potter, will you give Severus Tobias Snape the same thing? I mean, will you use your mind and strength to fight beside him in the war?”

“I will. Severus, my mind and strength are at your disposal.” Albus knew that Hermione and Harry had worked for at least an hour getting the specific wording correct. Poppy nodded, and spoke the last incantation.

That was all it took. There was a growing glow between the two men, a light green glow brighter than the killing curse. The soothing light enveloped them, and they were drawn together in a strange way. Harry fit exactly up against Severus, shoulder nestling under the older man's arm like it was made to be there. Perhaps it was, the old headmaster mused. Then, it was over - the green light faded, and the two men smiled at each other. One grin, one half-smile that nevertheless cheered Albus greatly to witness.


	8. Surge

The ceremony had the desired effect. Severus was able to walk away from the boy without having pain. He reached out to shake Albus' hand, just to make sure, conscious of his bond-mate giving Hermione a hug for the very same reason. He sent a tendril of bemusement toward the younger man, and Harry, not having the age or experience to hide his joy yet, turned and grinned at him.

“It's great.” Harry was bubbling, telling Hermione things. Nothing overtly sensitive. He had proven himself thus far, amazingly. “Well, I mean, some things aren't so great, like having to worry about bludgers to the gut hurting someone else...” Severus distinctly heard, whether it was intentional or accidental, _I should probably quit the Quidditch team. I don't want to hurt him/you._ The pronoun was both, and neither, as though Harry's mind was recognizing the second presence as part of itself. It was an odd feeling, Severus mused, but it felt correct. It fit like a damn glove.

 _Perhaps this influencing of vocabulary_ _ **shall** go both ways._ Severus heard a mental snort in return for his thought. It caused the corners of his mouth to quirk upwards, but he continued unabashed. _Don't quit on my account. We may have to be sure schedules correlate, however._

Harry turned, a thoughtful expression on his face. “That might work.”

Granger, the curious imp that she was, turned to Harry. “What might work? I didn't say anything, and Professor Snape is all the way over ...” She seemed to understand, after a moment or two of silence. Which was both a blessing _and_ a curse. “Oh. You're already to that point? Wow. Um, that might mean that it'll...” She paused, something interesting her more than the specific fact of their mental communication. “I'll have to read that passage again...” Her mind clearly started off on one of the pixie-trails Severus had come to dread in his correction of her essays over the last five years.

Harry appeared to be as amused as he was. Severus touched the link between them, just to sample Harry's emotions, and found several layers. He was amused. He was, however, also vaguely annoyed at Granger's probing. It was an old annoyance: one that he had learned to live with and accept as part of his friendship with the chit. There was also a deep wonder that Hermione paid that much attention to him at all. That connected to the similar feeling he had at every friendship, every gift, every adulatory comment or story about him. Severus picked that trail to follow, and found himself immersed in memories not his own. He wasn't sure if Harry could sense his - was it an intrusion now?

Harry's thoughts answered him. _Go ahead. I don't mind. I really don't have anything to hide from you... well, except for..._ There was a mental chuckle. _Well, it'll come out._

Severus was amused by the easy acceptance, although it worried him a bit. How could he just accept this without breaking things? He had gotten to the point with age and time that he accepted nearly anything that didn't require pain or lemon drops.

The cheeky boy's mind replied for him, even as his voice continued to babble to Hermione. _How did you get that way, Severus? Through years of being made to do..._ He didn't have to finish that thought. Harry's soul, for lack of a better appellation, was older than Severus would have garnered, and in fact had garnered to this point. He continued his mental explorations quietly, and then, when satisfied, he drew back, moving to his bed.

 

* * *

 

The next day dawned much like the first day of term for Harry. There was intense pain - though no imaginary insects were present - and, new for this experience, a high fever. He couldn't get cool. The pain wasn't as sharp as a _Cruciatus_ , but it was deep. It seemed to come from the marrow of his bones and radiate outward. Deep, abiding pain. Similarly, to the other time, he woke up screaming. The pain was intensifying.

“Mister Potter, do stay still. I'm trying to find out what's causing this new ...” Poppy's voice sounded worried. That's all Harry needed to know at the moment.

“Don't touch me, Poppy. Where is..” He wasn't sure how to label Severus yet. “Where is he?” That should work. _Where are you?_ Without thinking, he opened up the mental door between himself and his mate. He felt a flinch, and then started to close it again when rational thought seemed to return.

 _Brat! Don't you dare close that door. Leave it open..._ The doors to the infirmary swung open. “I cannot help you bear the pain if you do not let me, impertinent boy.”

“Severus!” Poppy immediately began chiding him. “Don't ...”

Harry cut her off. “S'okay, Poppy. He's here. That's the important thing. Um...” He wasn't sure how to get his point across with words, so he just dumped what he was feeling and thinking into the doorway his mind had created between them, and mentally uttered a _Please?_

It must have worked. Severus' own amusement came flashing through around his flotsam and jetsam, and he sat down in the chair. “Harry is concerned that whatever this is will be exacerbated by the nature of the bond. Therefore, he proposes, quite rationally, I might add, that I undertake any ...” He paused, reaching out to touch the boy, grounding himself as another wave of pain washed through them both. “Any task that requires tactile involvement.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, behind the pain, a dry amusement bubbled up. That opens up a wide field of... His thought was cut off in the middle. He opened his mouth to breathe through the wash of pain, and a noise came out of it, an almost feral yell.

“Oh. Well, that makes sense. And...” Poppy flicked her wand. “Well, that explains everything. He is coming into his magic.”

 _Bloody buggering hell..._ Harry groaned inwardly, vocally emitting a wordless cry.

“Language, Mister Potter.” Severus didn't sound upset, Harry thought. He sounded more amused.

“That's not quite fair, you. I didn't say it out loud.” Harry shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. “Could you...” He didn't want to ask. But he needed something. He inhaled, plucked up his courage, and turned to face his mate. “Would you mind holding me?”

 

* * *

 

The boy's voice sounded so plaintive, so lost. Something seemed to snap inside as he sat there listening to it. “Is this another one of those tactile reassurance of sentiments already expressed?” Severus moved to do just what he had been asked to do.

“Not exactly, Sev. This is me needing some grounding to keep the pain from overwhelming me.” Harry was brutally honest now. He could tell that. But the nickname.... I know. The voice sounded even younger and more lost from within. Only when we're alone, and right now only because I hurt. Severus nodded to both the external and internal input.

 _You're extremely lucky, Brat._ He wasn't sure why that sounded more like a term of endearment than an epithet now. But, it was.

 _I know,_ Harry replied, beginning with cheekiness. However, his retort was cut off again as another spasm of pain passed through him. Severus moved to his side and lifted him to a seating position, insinuating himself behind the young body.

He sighed, enjoying the touch. _Harry. Open your link wider. Give me some of the pain. It will help. I can bear it._

The reply sounded petulant, but was laced through with care. _I don't want you to hurt too..._

“Harry.” Severus made sure to speak out loud, attempting to gain the boy's full attention. “If you do not share with me, it will take much longer, and become more excruciatingly painful.” He pulled his hands up to rest on Harry's shoulders, starting to rub slow circles, easing out what pain and stress he could. “If you share with me, my mate, then we shall both be out of this situation much more quickly, and you can return to terrorizing me from afar.” He added the last with a small smirk. He hadn't had much experience comforting anyone other than first years who were homesick, and usually, that meant directing them to the nearest appropriate prefect.

 _Okay, Sev._ There was that nickname again. Severus tensed, but relaxed just for a moment before Harry opened the link wide, and let the pain roll through. It was nothing like Severus' own awakening. It was far more intense. If he were to compare the two, it was the difference between butterbeer and firewhiskey.

He tightened the hold on Harry and moved them both into more comfortable positions. By the time it was said and done, Harry was spooned against him in a lovers' embrace and Severus kept his arms wrapped around the younger wizard, squeezing him tightly when the next pain came through. _At this rate, my own, we may be here a while._ This seemed to bother Harry.

 _Of course._ The dejection and resignation in his thoughts came through full-force. With the open bond, every sensation and feeling was multiplied. Harry didn't just experience things. He felt them. Intensely. There was a deep undercurrent, and Severus threw himself into it. _Normal - just wish one thing - can't even come into my - normal._ He plunged to the core of the deep, dark maelstrom of thought, and found something he never expected to find. A familiar voice made him cringe. Tuney. “Freak. Never do anything right. Can't ...” The specifics were irrelevant, as it was repeated over and over again. Her whale-sized husband and son chimed in. “Freak” Again and again. “Abnormal. No one wants _your_ kind around.” Variations on a theme played through, and Severus knew, partially from experience, that this vitriol had become Harry's inner voice. He closed his eyes, and forced himself to breathe slowly, trying to push the anger he felt _for_ the boy back into its place.

 _Sev'rus?_ That was marginally better, Severus allowed. _What's got your pants all twisted up?_ It was fairly obvious that this was coming directly without a filter. _I mean - oh, gods he's gonna take... he's gonna...._

 _Calm yourself, impertinent child._ He sent what he hoped passed for comfort through the open door, and rubbed circles on the boy's abdomen with his hands. “Shhh. Shhh.” It was so strange, yet exactly what needed to occur. His life had gone arse over teakettle, and he was much happier. This would bear careful contemplation. Later. At the moment, his focus was on calming the young man in the bed beside him. He sighed, and continued to touch Harry softly, quietly. _I know that you're in severe pain, Harry/Mine, and that you don't filter your thoughts before you think them. You actually do much better than I was previously aware._ He didn't elaborate. A small tendril of hope and yearning sprung up at the faint praise those words were. _Shhhh shhhh. Shhhh_... His soothing continued, nearly without his mental effort. It was though he was back to soothing himself, rocking silently after being beaten, biting into his lip to prevent from crying out.

 

* * *

 

As Severus rubbed circles on his chest, Harry leaned back into the man, drawing strength and comfort from the touch, the reassurances and the mental soothing. Sev'rus? He repeated. He hadn't answered his question yet. _What made you mad?_ The picture of the stern potions master's face angry, as he had seen it many times, swam up before him. _Yeah. That's what you/we/I look like._ The new sensations made him slightly dizzy. He gasped as another wave of pain came and went, and then turned his attention mentally back toward his ... well, Severus. A thought crossed his mind, one of those stray thoughts that he hoped to be able to learn to keep hidden. _What if he... oh, no. He's angry at m -_

Severus did hear the thought, and cut it off before it even finished forming. _No._ This was unfiltered too. It was strange to feel the sadness and concern coming from Sn-Severus. _No. No. Not angry at you. I saw ... I heard ... Tuney and her whale... no..._

“Aunt Petunia?” He was surprised enough that he spoke that part aloud. This was really going to be weird. He'd have to find a way to control himself much better, or he'd be spreading their secrets all over... Another thought struck him. _Do I have to stay up in -_ He answered his own question. _Of course I do. Nobody can know._ He turned, shifting his body so that he could bury his face in Severus' chest. _I don't want to. Too many people - too much adoration/clamoring/suffocating just too much._  
 __  
Severus' response was nearly automatic. _Shh. We'll work it out. We may be able to find a way for you to spend your time with me. I, too, would dislike you being so far away/gone/separate._ Harry lifted his head to look at the other man's face.

“Really?” He hated how alone and needy he sounded.

“Really.” Severus tightened his arms around him again, making him feel warm and safe, and another wave of pain passed through, this one less intense than the last few had been.


	9. Deepening and Depths

All in all, it took another five days for the pains to finally subside. They had the time to themselves, which seemed to be a boon, as they had to get used to the bond and the connections it brought. Harry drew upon Severus' internal processes to find out how he occluded his mind, and from that, taught himself the basics of 'clearing his mind.' That gave him a basic foundation, and nearly overnight, without much work at all, he was good at occlumency. It gave him a bit of confidence.

The other thing they did during their time together (or at least between waves of pain and cat-napping) was to sink deeply into each other's persons. They'd decided it wasn't exactly their minds or specifically their hearts. They'd had a bit of a light argument about what part exactly was shared between them, but it became a moot point. Finally, they agreed it was like an internal river, complete with thoughts, feelings, reactions and sensations. They learned how to draw upon certain parts of each other in times of need, and also, maybe more importantly, how to shut those parts out if they needed to. This internal exploration also led to some deep discussions, as well as leading to coherence between them in their mental thoughts. They'd gotten used to each other, and learned to filter out some of the extra connections their minds would automatically make. However, one connection seemed to remain. They were _Us._

After the last pain had gone, and it was fairly clear there would be no more, Poppy demanded that they spend one more night getting a full night's rest, since that had been a difficulty. That night, as they lay tangled together, talking softly, Harry reached up and ran his fingers through Severus' hair. The response was nearly immediate. _Brat. What are you trying to do?_

Harry laughed, buried his face in the older man's chest, and replied cheekily. _Bet you wouldn't believe it if I was checking to see how greasy it was, would you?_ They'd already talked about perceptions and how to play the role they'd need to play in the public eye. It'd taken some false starts, but they'd developed a camaraderie, and could joke with each other much more easily.

 _Not in the slightest. Now. What were you doing?_ Severus' dry, acerbic humor was present, but the overall tone was questing, curious.

 _I'm not exactly sure, Sev. I was trying to..._ Harry's nervousness bled through the thin barriers they'd set up. _I wanted to try...Wasn't sure you'd let me..._ He blushed, and looked down, studiously avoiding eye contact.

 _What, My Own? There are no secrets here. Nothing to fear._ Harry was surprised at that, and had been since this started. There was a safe place he'd found, and it was with Severus Tobias Snape.

 _I wondered what it would be like to..._ Harry searched for any resistance, and then shifted his body so that he could draw his face up next to his mate's. He slid a hand behind the older man's neck, and lowered it gently toward him, pulling on some instinct he didn't know he had.

 _Are you certain? This may be deepening things faster than we should -_ Severus' protestations stopped mid-thought.

Harry had kept moving, placing his lips gently on Severus'. _Shhh. Shhh._ He repeated the soothing sense back to his mate, and tilted his head sideways just enough. A fire crackled between them. The bond seemed to sing with pleasure.

 _Oh. My Own._ Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's body, much like he had done while they were sleeping. However, this added a completely new element to things. It was expected, but still surprised both of them with its depth. It seemed to deepen the bond without need of ceremony or structure. Harry wasn't sure what that meant, but he knew he didn't want to let go any time soon. And, from the reactions he was getting from Severus, the older wizard felt the same way.

 _Mine. Us. We. One._ Harry's mind struggled to make sense of the connection, the words slipping out along the links. Severus' hands started moving on his back, stroking long, slow strokes. With an ease neither had felt before, they opened their mouths nearly simultaneously. The wash of sensations the deepening kisses brought caused them both to groan.

 _Harry. We'd better stop if we don't want to go straight to being husbands._ There was a wry, teasing tone in Severus' voice, but he started to stop the kiss. Severus continued, effectively silencing any protests or self-loathing before they even began. _No. I love it. I want to keep going and make you wholly mine. But ...._ His voice trailed off, much like it would aloud, and Harry caught the unspoken message. It wasn't time. They had to get used to this part in the outer world first.

Harry eased off, gentling the kiss again before drawing completely back, and burying his head in Severus' chest again. He closed his eyes, letting his heart calm back down. “Sorry.”

“Do not apologize.” Severus replied, the strokes down Harry's back not stopping. “I believe that was beneficial for the both of us.” When Harry looked up to see his face, it was wearing a trademark smirk, and his eyes were alight. “We shall have to practice that as well as the other parts of our connection. Just perhaps not so eagerly for a while.”

Harry chuckled, and nestled back against Severus. “I don't want to go back. I want to stay here.” This time, he felt the words starting to form in Severus' mind, and shook his head. “No, I know. We have to. But I still don't want to.” He gave a wry smile, and moved. “I need a shower, and you probably do too, and then Poppy needs to check us over, right?”

“Indeed.” Severus stretched back out on to the bed. “Go ahead, Brat. I'll complete my toilette when you've finished yours.”

Harry nodded, and unwillingly stood up from the bed. He padded quietly into the shower.

 

* * *

 

 _Merlin's long gray beard._ Severus groaned inwardly, deep in the part of his mind he kept away from Harry. They'd opened up completely to each other, and then, for sanity's sake, set up a part of each of their minds for private thought. _He's going to kill me within a week._ He chuckled, and shifted, closing his eyes, replaying the kiss over again. _If I don't just snap and fuck him senseless._ He snorted, and Poppy came around the edge of the curtained off section.

“Feeling better, Severus?” She smiled a genuine smile. Severus had always gotten along with the medi-witch. Well, when he wasn't in her care, that is. When he was in the Hospital Wing as a patient, he tended to get extremely sarcastic and angry. Being stuck in the same place for so long was unusually rough for the active man.

“Much, Poppy. Thank you. Harry's just taking his shower, and then I will do the same. You may check us out separately, or corporately, as is your wish.” He exhaled slowly, and she nodded, beginning the scans on him.

“Severus...” Poppy began, just as Harry came trudging out of the shower. Without a word, Severus handed him his glasses, and stood up. Poppy scanned Harry as well, and frowned. “What did you do?”

“Hmmm?” Harry tilted his head. “Whaddya mean, 'what did we do'? Something wrong?” He pushed his glasses up on his nose in a gesture that Severus had started to find endearing.

“Something has changed, Mister Potter.” The Mediwitch looked between them for a moment, and then started another scan.

Severus looked over to Harry. _I thought something changed, Brat. We'll have to tell her. She's one of the few who can -_

Harry stopped him mid-thought, looking up at Poppy, and giving a sheepish grin. He rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment. “I - um - I kissed him.” Poppy lifted her brows. “I did it. He was trying to...”

“That's neither here nor there, Mister Potter. By all intents and purposes, in the eyes of the law, you are married. Therefore, any ... sexual activity between the two of you cannot be considered illegal, or even immoral. My only concern is that you do not push this too hard. If you do, you could be spending the rest of the year in this bed, recovering from the stresses on your psyche.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Harry looked down, and Severus sighed.

“Harry.” The tone of his voice did the trick. “She is not condemning you for your actions, My Own. She is merely pointing out the risk inherent in moving too quickly, which I believe we already discussed.” This prompted a quick nod. He turned to look at Poppy, taking in her surprise. “Is something awry, Madame?”

“You've already got an endearment for him.” She shook her head. “This might be moving faster than the books led us to believe. Since the condition is so rare, I'm sure the understanding of it isn't quite complete.”

“Perhaps the speed has also been affected by several other factors, Poppy.” Severus spoke up, thoughtfully. “We spent a considerable amount of time during the last six days connecting mentally and emotionally. Time put to good use, I believe.”

Poppy nodded, considering Severus' words. “That could do it, actually. And, like I say, there's no way of knowing exactly what goes on in a relationship like this, because they are so rare and so private.”

Severus gave her a quick nod in return. “Are you ready, Brat? You've had all your things sent up?” Harry nodded, the gloom of his frown seeming to color his internal emotions as well as his expression.

“Yeah. I should probably head up to the tower now, huh, and let you shower alone. If you...” Harry turned, settled himself against Severus' chest again, and pulled his arms around him, hiding away for one last time. _If you need me for anything, Sev, please let me know. Don't go back to..._

 _I won't, My Own._ Severus squeezed him gently, infusing his concern and care into the squeeze. “Now get.” Harry nodded, and turned to Poppy.

“Thanks, Poppy. I'll probably be back to talk to you about um...” His face flushed. “Well, I'm pretty sure I missed some important information, and it might be easier to get it from you than to talk to him about it. I might come back, I mean.” He gave her a small smile, turned and looked at Severus again, sadness in his eyes, and then turned and walked out the infirmary.

“Fucking hell.” Severus swore, moving to shower. Wisely, Poppy kept her mouth shut.


	10. Nightmares

Harry trudged up to the tower, unsure of how he was going to handle this. Should he just breeze in like nothing had happened? Should he play 'put upon'? While he'd learned occlumency by 'watching' Severus do his own exercises, he still was a horrible actor. Maybe he should just act the way he felt and let the rest fall as it would. He paused to examine how he did feel, and a deep sadness welled within him. That'd be enough, he figured.

He found himself standing before the Fat Lady, and gave the password. “Honor and academy.” A shocked gasp came from the frame, and Harry looked up at her. “Hmmm? S'the right one, right?” He frowned. “They haven't changed it yet?”

“No, Mister Potter. It's the right one.” She replied, fanning herself as she often did when something was off. “It's just the professors' password. The _Master_ Password.”

 _Oh, shit._ He panicked. _Sev, I just gave the Fat Lady the Master Password._ He stepped into the room, still mentally awaiting his lov - Severus' answer.

 _Oh, Harry. We're going to have to work on that._ Harry could sense the annoyance, amusement and even the rolled eyes. _Do not misuse it. I will be aware should you choose to do so._

“Aye, aye, sir.” Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes and whisper his comment. Then, he was dealing with an armful of Hermione. “Bloody hell, Hermione! Give a guy some room!” He grinned, and pushed her back just enough to look at her and get the hair out of his mouth.

 _Yeeech._ He heard a distinctly disgusted sound in his mind, but it only made him laugh more.

 _Sorry about that, Sev'rus._ His tone was anything but apologetic. She's done that to me for years. He continued to grin as he listened to her babbling on about the classes he missed.

“Hey, mate.” He felt a strong hand clap him on the back and turned to grin at Ron.

“Hey. How's it?” He released Hermione to push his glasses up on his face.

“S'alright. And you? Got unstuck from the Greasy Git?” Oi, was Ron predictable. “Better you than me, mate.”

Hermione gave him a quick sympathetic look and then turned on Ron. “Ronald Weasley, that's extremely rude. Cut it out.”

“S'okay, 'Mione. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.” Harry grinned, realizing both the truth of the comment and the way it sounded.

 _What an extremely Slytherin response, Mister Potter._ Harry narrowly avoided rolling his eyes, instead, he sent the image of him doing just that.

They continued to banter and chatter for the rest of the evening, and Harry felt for a few moments that things would work out. After getting his homework squared away, he slid into his bed, and sighed. _Night, Severus. Wish I could be down there with you..._ He wasn't sure what else he wanted, but he did know he wanted to be kissed senseless again. The feeling must have been strong enough that it splashed across the translucent barrier.

 _Ack. Harry. Cease that train of thought this instant. I am brewing._ Harry tried to, but couldn't.

 _Could you... could you take a break soon?_ Harry asked, somewhat plaintively.

 _For?_ The response was mildly amused.

 _Think I'm gonna need to wank before I sleep, and I don't want to mess up your potion..._

He could see Severus shaking his head, and casting a stasis charm. _You caught me at a precipitous time, My Own. Shall we share the experience?_ There was a lowering of the barrier on Severus' side, and Harry tentatively did the same.

They had only chosen to join like this a few times because it was so intense. However, they had needed to know where the starting point was to build the flimsy walls they had up. _You'll have to teach me more. I only know..._ Harry blushed as he realized how clueless he was.

 _Gladly. Now..._ Harry got a picture of Severus settling back into his chair, opening his robes, and reaching inside. _Shall we?_ The mental smirk was clear.

 

Harry blushed again, and sent a tendril of an affirmative in response. He reached for the waistband of his shorts, lowered them, and leaned back on his bed. He cast a surreptitious silencing charm, and spit on his fingers. The stroke he started with was extremely different than his normal manner. It was like he was picking up Severus' movements again. However, that wasn't an entirely bad thing in this case. Whereas his normal routine was fast and frenzied, even from the start, this time began with long, slow strokes that teased and tortured. They seemed to work in a synchronous rhythm, stopping from time to time to renew the saliva or to change angle slightly. Finally, Severus began to speed up and Harry kept with him, balls starting to tighten. The sensation was so much more intense than it ever had been alone that Harry had to bite his lip...

 _Silencing charm, Mister Potter. Do take advantage. Let me hear you...._ Severus' voice was dark, soft, and utterly filled with lust in his mind. That was all it took. Harry opened his mouth, and keened. His body shook with the force of his orgasm, and Severus' own echoed through, creating a cycle of pleasure that seemed to go on and on. After the long moment was over, Harry inhaled sharply, allowing his heart to slow back down, cast a _scourgify_ on himself and his things, and canceled the silencing charm.

 _Night, Sev,_ Harry mentally reached for his lover - he felt no compunctions about calling him that now - and received a mental caress in return.

 _Goodnight, My Own. Do sleep well._ The soft chuckle filled Harry's heart with peace.

 _Will. Thanks,_ he sleepily replied, and then fell fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

It happened at a rather crucial stage of brewing. Naturally. One moment, he was counting strokes in the cauldron, “thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three,” and the next, he was seeing images from Harry's memories. Some of the most dark. One or two nights during their stay together, Harry had had nightmares, but they were mild. Probably owing, Severus now reasoned, to his own presence next to his lover in bed. Tonight, without the contact, they were more intense. There were flashes of Black falling through the veil and Lupin keeping a firm hold across his abdomen to keep him from following his mutt of a dogfather through the dark curtains; flashes of a writhing, squirming bodiless _thing_ being thrown into a cauldron and the echo of a dagger cut to his arm; and even screams and green lights from his babyhood. Severus threw the next couple ingredients in, his training as a spy being the only reason he didn't botch the potion. A mental chain seemed to pull him away from the cauldron, so he got to a less volatile point and hurried up the stairs as fast as he could while still appearing poised and untouchable.

He gave the same password to the Fat Lady who was dozing in her frame. “Honor and Academy.” She scowled at him, and gave him some tripe about invading territories. “Shut it, please. I'm here to take care of a situation...”

“Oh, alright.” It wasn't unheard of for a teacher to come into another House's common room, but it was definitely a rare thing, and would alert the Head.

 _Fuck._ He wasn't sure how to deal with Minerva. Perhaps he'd let Albus do that. _My Own..._ He followed the yank of the connection to its source in the garishly decorated room, spreading the curtains wide to look down at the thrashing body. “Shhh, shhhh....” He lowered himself down to the bed, sitting beside him, stroking his hair....

“Severus. Tobias. Snape.” Minerva's shrill voice pierced the room, bringing several confused noises from its occupants. “You get up out of there this _instant!!”_

Another familiar voice follows the first. “Now, Minerva, not everything is as it appears.” Albus, complete with puce velvet dressing gown covered in magenta stars, stepped into the room. “I assume there was due cause?” His eyes trail toward the boy still asleep.

“Of course there was bloody due cause, you doddering old...” Severus hissed, and then inhaled, remembering the presence of the other brats, who by this time were all sitting up and gazing stupidly at the three professors in their rooms. “Forgive me, Headmaster. Yes. There was cause. We may have to revisit the situation. There have been ... unforeseen consequences.”

“There always are, my boy. There always are.” Albus' calm demeanor caused Minerva to stamp her foot.

“Someone - had - better explain.” That tone woke Potter up.

“Huh?” He rolled over, and smiled at Severus. “Whatcha doin' here, Sev?” He spoke without editorial, as most people are wont to do when awakened.

“You were... alarmed. I ...” Severus switched to the mental communication. _You were alarmed, My Own. I was drawn to you like you had a chain around my heart and pulled me this direction._

“Oh. That could be a problem, yeah?” Harry rubbed his eyes blearily, and only then noticed his Head of House and the Headmaster. “Oh.” He frowned, reaching toward the bedside table for his glasses. “Fuck.”

“Quite.” Severus didn't have the heart to reprimand him, since that was precisely his own comment on the situation.

However, Minerva, of course, chose that moment to clear her throat in a manner reminiscent of that bitch he'd had to deal with all last year. “Pray tell ....”

“Not here, Minerva. Severus, come along. We'll sort this out... Harry, grab some things for tomorrow. I suppose it must be borne...” Albus sighed. “I was rather hoping to put this off for a while.”

Of course, Harry got the wrong impression. “I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...” Severus sat down again, stroking the boy's hair.

“No. It is of no consequence. It is part of the situation, not anything you did. Things are just not as we expected.” The others in the room gaped at their professor, whose voice became low and dangerous as he continued. “And you four _shall_ keep your mouths silent on this matter until you are informed of what you need to know, or I shall make absolutely certain that you have no mouth with which to communicate.” He leveled a glare at each of them in turn, causing Longbottom to 'meep' pitifully. Weasley glared right back, though he dropped his gaze quickly. “Now, expedite matters, or I shall be forced to take drastic measures.” He gave a small smirk that was only visible to Harry and stood. “What do you require?”

“Um, m' wand, m' clothes...” He opened the trunk, pulling out a clean set of uniform clothes. “M' glasses... the rest we can ...” He gave a small shrug. “S'not ...” He chewed on his lip. “Sorry, guys.” He looked toward his roommates. “Um, I don't know what we can tell you. It's ... it's kinda secret stuff. You know. _Important.”_ He gave the last word special emphasis, and again Severus was amazed at the boy's cunning.

“Alright, mate. We'll keep quiet about it...” Weasley spoke up, and the others echoed the sentiments. Apparently living with the Boy-Who-Lived for five years had trained them for this. “But I'd like to know whatever you can tell me.”

“Well...” Harry's internal struggle was so plain that Severus reached out for him with a tendril of thought, calming him. “I'll see what I can do.” He was replaying scenarios in his mind, and Severus fought to keep himself from cocooning the boy in his arms and leaving him there.

“C'mon.” He nodded toward the door. _The sooner we leave, the sooner I can wrap you up in my arms and keep you safe. Let's go home._ He barely realized what he was saying. Neither did he realize that they hadn't re-erected even the light barriers between them.

However, it wasn't quite as simple as all that. The four of them moved down to Severus' rooms and Harry flopped down on a couch, removing his glasses again. “I'm sorry.” He repeated, and looked up at the professors. Severus' heart went out to him, and he closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to tell the interfering old biddy to leave so that he could take care of _his_ Harry - that thought gave him pause. It gave Harry pause as well. “Really?” He whispered the word, green eyes looking straight into Severus' black ones.

“Indeed.” Curt nod. “I have a potion brewing. I shall...” He searched for the right word. “I shall be... monitoring the situation and input my opinion through those means. I believe it would be safer.”

“Alright, dear boy. That should work. I think you're right.” Albus nodded, the twinkle in his eye clearly declaiming that he was pleased with what he understood from the conversation.

Minerva was not pleased. “Now, see here...” She started to stand up to restrain him, and Albus moved over to her, setting a soft hand on her arm, then sitting down beside her on the settee.

“It will be explained momentarily.” Albus turned that twinkle on her. Severus smirked, and headed to finish his potion. He went to lower his shield and discovered that it was already down. He filed that bit of information for later thought and stepped into his laboratory.

 

* * *

 

Harry was so tired, but he knew this needed taken care of. He closed his eyes, wanting to let Severus see and hear everything, and realized he'd not raised the shields after - just thinking about the experience made him blush. He looked down at his hands and waited for the inevitable explosion.

“Do you remember reading that book by Ansels, Minerva?” It seemed a strange place to start, Harry thought, and as he lifted his head to look at Min - Professor McGonnagall, it seemed like an odd place as well.

“It's been years, but yes. I read Ansels' book. Thought most of it was tripe, but there were some interesting things in it.” She frowned and tilted her head. “However, I did not come here to discuss ancient books and dry theory, Albus. I want to know what's going on? Why are we sitting in Severus' parlor instead of leaving Harry in the Tower where he belongs?”

 _You do not bloody well belong in that tower anymore. You belong to me._ Severus' voice echoed in his head, and Harry knew it was a thought that had come through without editorial, and he snickered, the blush on his face deepening.

“What is so funny, Mister Potter?” Minerva...

 _Aw, fuckit. I can't remember to call her ..._ He sighed, and looked up at his teacher. “Nothing, ma'am.” This only led to his blush deepening even further, and Albus' twinkle brightening. “Um, can we please get to the point so I can get to sleep?”

“Quite right, my boy. Quite right. Well, the reason I ask, is because there is a pertinent section among all that tripe, my dear...” Albus was enjoying this far too much. Severus mentally agreed.

“Which section would allow such an egregious connec -” She began to lecture again, but Albus stopped her with an upheld hand.

 _Damn. That's power._ Harry had to admire it.

 _Indeed. Now... hush._ Severus looked down at his potion, and resumed his count, even while continuing to listen. Harry sent a small sulk back, and settled back into his seat, listening to the two.

“Do you remember the section on the _Hemianimaniac_ bond?”

“Och. Of course I remember that. Biggest bit of tripe in the book.” Minerva brushed it off.

“Oh?” Albus smiled, and leaned forward slightly. Ask Mister Potter a question about Severus... or...” He paused, and the smile widened slightly. “Ask him something only you and Severus would know?”

This made Minerva blush a little. “Well, I never.” She shifted in her seat, and looked at him. “How much was our last flutter?”

Harry snickered. “That depends. If you're talking about the Quidditch match one, then it was a bottle of firewhiskey and ...” He boggled a bit. “Seven points ...” He shook his head. “I can't believe you two. Here I thought it was all completely fair. Objective.” He shook his head. “Should know better, though.” He turned to Minerva. “Do you want me to tell him, or can I just say I know...” He grinned. “Although, I could get into the details of the current one...”

Both Severus - in his mind - and Minerva stridently opposed that thought. _Brat. Do not make me come out there and silence you ..._ The picture of them kissing soundly floated through the unwarded mental doorway, and Harry had to shift in his seat. This caused Severus to chuckle and Harry to blush again. _Oh, to be young again,_ Severus sniped, and this time, Harry was the one to ask for silence.

“Well, that is something. I shall have to re-read those sections.” Minerva frowned. “But this causes us a few problems, Albus. One thing I do remember is that _Hemianimates_ are considered spouses by the law and for practical purposes. We cannot just...” She paused, and frowned. “Mister Potter, what are the three steps to Apparition?” She asked the question mildly.

“Destination, Deliberation, Determination. And bloody stupid, too, I might add. They might've just said, 'clear your mind, know where you're going, and spin around in the bloody hoop until you...'” Harry stopped, looking down, embarrassed again.

“Quite. Well, this does change a few things. He will not be able to sit his NEWTs alone, Albus. It wouldn't be fair. And even if we had some way of...” Harry listened to the comment, and his heart fell. He hadn't realized it was going to be this much trouble.

The door to the laboratory swung open, and Severus stepped out, moving over to Harry, picking him summarily up and sitting down to cradle him on his lap. “My Own.” He inhaled deeply, and Harry knew he was searching for a way to say what he was feeling. Though the emotions were there, Harry let him speak, sensing it was important. “Whatever those despicable people told you, and yes, I heard much of it...” He closed his eyes, and Harry turned so that he could see the older man's face. “Whatever they said, you are not so different as to exceed the parameters of normalcy. You are who you were intended to be. Were you not, I would be in dire straits now. Do recall the primary sensation you experienced when this condition was discovered.” Severus looked him straight in the eye, and Harry nodded. “I have been enduring a milder form of that since my own awakening. Had you not been what I needed, I would be destined to continue to experience it until my dying day.”

Minerva watched this conversation with her mouth hanging open. Albus patted her on the arm again, and she snapped her jaw shut.

“As you can see, this is a very good thing, Minerva.” Albus' smile was now as bright as a maximized _Lumos_ spell, and the three of them rolled their eyes at his antics. However, it did have the effect of taking the spotlight off Harry, so he did what he'd been wanting to do since he had awakened. He snuggled into Severus' chest and closed his eyes.

“Brat. Remove those infernal spectacles before they create a permanent indentation in my pectoral muscles.” Severus reached down and took the glasses off, setting them aside. “Now. Proceed. I shall awaken you should we need your personal input. However, I feel rather qualified to...”

“Shush, Sev. Goin' t' sleep.” Harry reached up, pulled Severus' head down, and kissed him sloppily on the chin. “Night.” He let go of his neck and leaned into the warmth and scent that was Severus. He fell easily back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The three professors talked for several long hours after Harry fell asleep in Severus' lap. They discussed how to present the problem, and how to deal with the fact that the bonded pair were only slightly more able to separate than they were when they were in the infirmary. Some of the decisions made Severus wince for Harry's sake, but there seemed to be no viable alternatives in most of the cases. Severus was completely adamant about Harry remaining on the Quidditch team, no matter what the cost to himself. He scowled when she mentioned that meant he couldn't referee when Harry was playing, but conceded the point.

They also decided that, since Harry couldn't take the NEWTs, he'd become the new DA professor's assistant. The new professor, Gramborne, was extremely skilled in the theoretical aspects of defense, but in the practical part, the part that Harry excelled at, he was rather weak. Severus thought he'd probably enjoy that job. It would also leave him free to take the rooms next door to Severus. At least in name. They'd have to work on some subterfuge, but since most of his loyal cronies were aware of the situation to some extent, Severus wasn't as worried about Weasley in particular exploding and releasing the information to the general public.


	11. Outbursts and Arrangements

Harry stirred, stretching his arm out slowly. His balled hand came into contact with a body part, and quickly lowered it again. _Sorry, Sev. Didn't mean t'..._ His mental voice trailed off sleepily, and he turned to face his bonded, who was rubbing at his chin ruefully.

 _It is alright, My Own._ Severus' own mental voice sounded rough from sleep. It intrigued him and he put that thought in the private room for later consideration. Amusement came trickling through from the older man, and Harry snuggled in closer, even leaning up for a kiss - which Severus gladly gave him - until the other man loosened his grip and mentally sighed. _As much as I relish this,_ he stopped when Harry snickered at his wording. _Hush, brat. As much as I relish this, you **do** have classes today. And you do need to attend. _ Before the proto-thought Harry had begun to send Severus' way had reached him, the older man tightened his arms around his bondmate and smiled, resting his head upon Harry's. _If for no other reason than appearances._

 _Shit._ Harry gave an apologetic look when he pulled back from the embrace to see Severus' narrowed eyes. _Sorry. My internal monologues can get rather ..._ He snickered again. _S'from spending too much time with Ron._ He sighed, let go completely, and went to clean up for classes.

He showered quickly and stepped out into the bathroom again, dressing in his school robes. He looked himself in the mirror, and frowned. Sev... He tilted his head a little, and eyed the unruly mop of hair on top of his head.

 _Hmmmm?_ Severus was marking papers, finishing up the batch of first-year essays that he hadn't gotten to the night before due to his conversations with Albus and Minerva.

 _Should I cut my hair? It really does look like Pott-I mean, my dad's..._ Harry attempted to mute the emotions coiling through the link, but was entirely unsuccessful.

Instead of answering straight off, Severus stood up from his desk and joined Harry in the bathroom, looking over his head into the mirror. “No. It's a part of you as much as your mother's eyes. I may not have - gotten on well with Pott-your father, but you are in no way like him. Well... I can't say in _no_ way. But in all the ways that made him the extreme nuisance he was, you are very different, My Own. Now run a comb through that mop, and let us get to our respective classes.” He paused, and a frown crossed his own features. “I think I shall have to darken the doorway, so to speak, while I am supervising the imbecilic dunderheads and their brewing. It is often quite involving, and I cannot afford the stray thoughts. If you really need me, I shall leave it somewhat translucent, but...” His voice trailed off as he watched Harry unsuccessfully try to style his hair into something other than its usual nest.

“I understand, Sev. I may do that too. Maybe we could ... like ... knock on each other's doors if it's not urgent?” It was a compromise, and both knew it.

“Perhaps that might do.” Content with the decision, they finished getting ready, and made to start the day.

 

* * *

 

The day seemed to be going well. Severus caught little snatches here and there of things through the bond, but most of the time, it was a normal day. There had been a moment or two of indecision and worry when Harry and Gramborne were working out their separate styles, but it seemed to work out more easily than either had expected. Harry was a very emotional person, and each emotion seemed to bounce around inside until it either was released somehow or it found a home with others deep in the young man's psyche. Severus leaned back in his seat at the head table, and glanced down at his plate. _How do you propose we do this now? We cannot draw_ _ **too**_ _much attention to our mutual consumptive style._

 _Yeah._ Harry's tone was pensive. He was gazing at the Weasley boy, who was shoveling mash into his mouth faster than Severus had ever seen anyone ... well, since Black had been hexed by that starvation curse... _You'll have to tell me that story._ Harry commented lightly, and continued to ponder . _Well, we could take turns eating things. I guess we'll just have to keep letting each other know about strong flavors..._ They'd noticed that they pretty much had to eat at different times or eat the same thing to prevent weird combinations. It wasn't that every bite was tasted by both, so much, as that flavors, especially strong ones, seeped through the link. The book said that pairs who needed to stay hidden often ate at very different times to prevent anyone noticing their eating styles.

Harry still ate much more slowly than he had, but he had sneakily brushed that off to his - mates as a life change. _That was a very cunning thing to do. “I got something stuck in my throat this summer, and I learned to eat much more slowly.”_ Severus was impressed, and he let the Brat know so.

Harry grinned, being careful not to direct the bright expression toward his bonded. _Thanks, Sev. I thought so._ He waited until Severus had finished his peas and then he began eating his chicken. The meal progressed without much more trouble...well, until pudding.

“ **Just bloody SHUT UP, Ron!** ” Severus had been sensing the annoyance building, and had tuned into the little comments the red-headed terror had been spicing his monologues with. He stood up, having already finished his chocolate pudding and stepped down to the Gryffindor table.   
__  
“Mister Potter...” _Forgive me, My Own. It is showtime, as they say, and we are on the stage._ “Come with me. You have a free hour, do you not? You shall spend it with me, learning decorum.”

 _S'okay. I need to get out of here anyway. I'm gonna hex the bastard into next year if he doesn't fucking shut his bloody trap..._ It was patently obvious that the thin, translucent shields were falling on Harry's side. However, to the boy's credit, he plastered a scowl on his face, gazing rebelliously up at his teacher.

 _Come along to our rooms. You may calm yourself there. I have a short while before my third-years arrive. We shall see what can be accomplished in that time._ Severus whirled, and with a dark look toward the offending redhead, strode out of the Great Hall, Harry on his heels. As they left, Severus caught a small wisp of amusement, and listened to the chatter. Hermione's voice could be heard berating the loudmouth all the way through the thick doors. Much like the dunderhead's own mother, he mused.

 _S'what I thought, too._ Harry smirked slightly, and then his face fell. He kept it hidden for a short while, until -

 _What is it, Harry?_ He paused in his stride, looking back at the other man. _What's on your mind?_

 _S'noth-_ Severus stopped that idea cold, and pressed a little harder.

 _Knock-knock._ He tapped lightly on the soft shield between them, lowering his own slowly.

 _Shi-Alright._ The shield came down rather abruptly, and Severus was overwhelmed with all the strange, conflicting emotions. Anger/sadness/frustration/self-reproach... It was quite a list. He frowned and continued to their rooms, opening up the door quickly and quietly.

He decided to speak this part aloud. “Come. Sit on my lap, Harry...” No sooner had he done that and begun to open his mouth to speak again, than the door began to chime softly. _Fuck. That'll be..._ His cheeks colored slightly as he realized the shields were still down and that was _not_ whispered in his private thoughts.

However, only a soft amusement and a quiet mental reply met him. _... Albus._ Harry's thought continued, sending a tentative idea. _Maybe our minds have different rules. Since both of us are more acerbic/vulgar/raw...._

 _Good idea, My own. That is a plan for later exploration._ Severus was somewhat impressed. However, as he had said, there was a Headmaster to respond to. “Come in!” The door had been 'programmed' to open at his voice saying those words.

“Ah. We thought we might find you here. Perfect.” Albus' dulcet tones wafted their way. The quiet snort from his lap indicated the continued lack of barriers between them. His lap-weight turned and buried his face in Severus' chest.

“Spectacles, Harry...” Severus winced, whispering the reminder.

“Er, right...” Harry reached up and took the glasses off, holding them out for Severus to take. Something struck them both at the same time, though it was Harry who first voiced the thought. _We?_

That question was answered when Minerva's voice rang through the room. “Mister Potter? Care to explain that little outburst?” Severus tuned out Harry's response, knowing it would be self-deprecating and honest. It always was, he was realizing.

“And what, pray tell, merited removal from the situation instead of discipline in its midst, Severus? You know I won't have you meddling in my House's affairs without a very good reason...” She was beginning to pick up steam. Severus cut her off.

“Firstly, madame, Harry is not a normal member of your house, and secondly, as to what precipitated the intervention....” He smirked, knowing his next words would make Harry laugh. In fact, he was catching the gist already, and was chuckling softly, though there was still a hint of self-deprecation. Dammit. “I am certain you enjoy the crockery on which you partake your meals. Had I not removed him from the situation, they would have most certainly been so much dust quite shortly.”

Minerva looked hard pressed not to smile. It was a very near thing. Harry didn't move from his place, except to snuggle into the strokes he found his own hand applying to the younger wizard's back. It was a natural response, and one that both of them were craving.

“You do have to admit that this is a very odd sight, gentlemen. However... _All_ the crockery?” Minerva wondered, her eyebrows raising.

“Try looking at it from this side.” Severus infused his mental link with assurances, attempting to cut off any demeaning thoughts before they started. Harry looked up at him, nearsighted eyes searching out his own, needing that extra reassurance. “And, yes. Plates as well as goblets and ....” He stopped mid-sentence, totally ignoring his guests in favor of correcting the thought stream that was beginning to trickle through.

 _Freak-can't even get angry normally-never normal-freak-plates exploding-would've been a mess ...._ The hand stopped stroking and grasped the shoulder tightly. A quiet anger began to build, and Severus was sure to direct it quickly before Harry thought it was intended for him.

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore....” He shook, though the room stayed still. “You have a lot to answer for.” This strange, seemingly unrelated outburst took the other three occupants of the room by surprise. He then did something he hardly ever did. He stared the old man in the eyes and intentionally dropped his occlumency shields. _Take a look, old man. I dare you._

Harry's stream of words was the only real thing on Severus' mind, so when the Headmaster took the initiative to send a questing mental probe, he felt - and saw - the flinch.

“Oh, my boys...” Severus cut him off again.

“Don't you 'my boys'...” He scowled, and looked down. Harry was shaking on his lap. “Shhhh. Shhhh. It will be alright, My Own. Shhhhh....”

“When I was seventeen, my brother got me so angry I nearly burnt the house down.” Albus' voice was quiet and reflective for a change. “And my sister ...” The volume dropped again. “She would often have episodes of angry magic. She was never controlled enough to attend Hogwarts. However, were I to rate her on the power scale, she might have surpassed even my own.”

Harry had turned to face the soft-spoken old man. “Really?” He held out his hand to Severus, and Severus dutifully put the glasses into the outstretched hand, frames downward. The boy put them on, giving Severus a quiet, grateful grin before he focused his attention back on Albus.

 _How did I ever consider him/you to be an arrogant brat?_ He mentally chided himself.

Harry frowned slightly, and turned back toward him, placing a hand on his cheek. _You didn't know. 'Potter' meant mean/rude/arrogant/spiteful..._ the list might have gone on had either of their minds found adjectives for it at the moment.

A quiet wonder filled him. How could his Harry be so forgiving? Albus coughed quietly, bringing their attention back to the present and this situation. “Yes, really. Ariana was a very powerful little witch. However, her accidental magic ...” The old man closed his eyes, sadness evident in every line on his face. “My brother and I got into an altercation, and in the ensuing aftermath, between my spells, his spells, my best friend's spells and Ariana's magic exploding, she did not survive.”

“I'm sorry.” Harry's voice was almost too soft to hear. However, it was evident what he was saying.

“Do not be, dear boy. You are a very fortunate soul to have this power, and to have someone willing to ground you...” Albus frowned as Severus couldn't hold back the snort at the picture that brought to Harry's mind. “Severus?”

“Ah, Albus... it's his mind's response to...” He chuckled outright, surprising the other three again. Albus looked, and gave a soft chuckle himself. “Lightning storms, Minerva.”

She gave a soft smile, as close as she ever got to a real laugh outside of those rare moments of pure candor, and shook her head. “That is a clearly relevant analogy. I quite understand. However, gentlemen, we have a problem. Mister Weasley's invective only as a result of your small - but necessary - display.”

“That...” Harry shook his head, and the diatribe continued mentally, some of the language quite creative.

“Shhh.” Severus drew him back against himself, facing outward this time-the better to avoid those infernal glasses.

 _Could get contacts. Or magical... Is it possible to... ?_ Harry frowned, and Severus frowned as well.

 _Another thing for exploration. If it's possible it will be done. For more reasons than merely my comfort._ Harry nodded.

“Ron.” Returning his mind to the task at hand. “I told him I was working with you on a project and he started in on ...”

“I heard some of it. Nothing more than others have said for years, My Own.” Severus internally shrugged. He'd become inured to the snide comments. The Marauders had seen to that.

 _Ugh. If my Da were here, I'd ... Even Sirius. And don't think I **won't** be giving Moony an earful next time I see him..._ Harry grumbled internally.

 _What brings this on?_ When Harry's only reply was a similar internal shrug, Severus pushed a little deeper. There was a core understanding that he'd somehow missed.

 _I HATE BULLIES. In an way/shape/form/type. I hate bullies._ It was almost a mantra. It underscored his “saving-people-thing” and pushed him to lash out at people like Draco and ... Severus before the bond.

Minerva and Albus stood there watching, not sure what was going on, but catching the external things, like the way his arms tightened around the younger man. “Well, this won't be solved before your next class, boys, so we'll table it. Minerva has already apportioned punishment and will be monitoring it personally. Ronald shall learn to control his tongue, or I shall be flooing the Burrow quite presently.”

 _Molly. I should/oughtto/need to tell Molly. Mum/Molly/Mum...._ Harry frowned again. “Sir...?” He looked up at Albus.

“Hmmm?” The Headmaster seemed lost in thought, but that was often a mask.

“May I tell certain people about this situation? Like people who need to know? Like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?” That was a good idea. “And maybe most of the rest of the staff...well, I don't know Gramborne well enough yet...” This caused all of the rest of them to chuckle.

“That is entirely up to you, my dear boy. Certainly, eventually, the whole world will know, as there were papers filed at the Ministry. However, in the interests of protecting you, we shall endeavor to keep things as private as possible for as long as possible. But... I see the value in sharing with at least those people, and perhaps a few more. Give you a community to be able to connect with. Anyone in particular come to mind for you, Severus?” Albus' eyes twinkled madly, and Severus thought about an Auguamenti charm straight to the pupils.

“Not right away, Albus. I shall have to consider this.” He frowned. “And I shall.” It was a good idea, especially for his brat, who needed a village, it seemed. “Might I suggest the wolf be brought in as soon as possible as well?”

“Lupin? I wouldn't have guessed...” Minerva frowned, her eyebrows lifting again.

“Not for me, you overgrown tabby.” Severus fumed.

Harry snorted. “S'alright Sev. She didn't know. 'Sides. You just want to see me fuss at him.”

“You know me too well, My Own.” Severus picked up on Harry's quiet amusement, and added his own. Soon, both were smiling.

“Ah, that's how we prefer to see you. Now,” the headmaster clapped his hands once. “Off to your classes. May I suggest you raise those estimable shields between you before you leave? I am certain Severus does not need to see your particular take on the third years. I am certain he already knows.”

This made them both chuckle, and Minerva just looked a little amused and confused. “Come along now, Mister Potter.” Harry turned, buried his bespectacled face in Severus' chest, slung his arms around him, hugging him tightly, and then pulled away, shaking his head.

“Damn glasses...” He sighed, and followed his Head of House out the door.

“Albus,” Severus began. No time like the present. “What are the options available for a young wizard requiring glasses?”


	12. Moony and Molly

Things seemed to calm down a bit after that. Harry just ignored Ron and did his work. Ron got pissy a couple times, but Harry would just remember the picture of himself being hit by lightning and Severus grounding him, and it would make him laugh.

 _Stop that, brat. I'm trying to brew._ Severus' voice came through the darkened doorways.

 _Sorry, Sev. Ron's just getting to me again._ There was a sense of quiet understanding, and then Severus would retreat back into his own mind, counting stirs.

Predictably, a pattern emerged, and Harry was glad for it. He'd go to his classes by day, and then sneak down to his rooms at night to do his grading. He gave Ron some lame excuse about needing peace and quiet to finish his homework, but he wasn't sure his best friend was buying it. _I think the only reason he's okay with it is because 'Mione's covering for us._ He snorted, letting that thought bounce around in his brain, knowing Severus was just grading at the moment.

When the weekend came around, Albus came down to their rooms and twinkled madly at them. “Well! I have arranged to have the Weasley parents and Remus arriving this evening, and I told them that you wanted to speak to them.”

 _Thank you **ever so much** for the warning, Albus._ Harry scowled from his place on Sev's lap, and Severus snorted softly from his position behind him.

For his part, the Headmaster was nonplussed by Harry's reaction. “I thought you wanted to tell your adoptive family...”

Severus took pity on him and answered the old meddler. “He does, he just was expecting a bit more warning than, 'I've got it set up for tonight-deal with it.'” He shook his head, and drew the boy on his lap closer.

“Oh. Dear. Well, I rather see his - your - point...” Albus struggled, as they had, with the pronouns for the pair. “I shall attempt to keep that in mind. After all, you are considered an adult, and aren't a child anymore...”

A soft reply met this pronouncement. “Never have been, really.” The fact that he said this out loud surprised Harry, and he turned to bury his face in Severus' clothes again.

Severus gave a quiet 'hmmmm' of agreement, and snorted _. You're leaking, luv._

 _Stress. And I know it. Shut it._ 'Leaking' was the term they applied to letting information go a step or more farther than they intended. From private mind-space to shared mind-space, from shared mind-space to direct mental communication, from that to vocal, and so on. Or, in this case, from private mind-space to vocal utterance all in one fell swoop. That was the usual one for Harry when he got worried, angry, excited...

 _Now who's leaking?_ Harry snickered.

“That appears rather strange when one doesn't know what's going on, my boys.” Both grimaced at the appellation, wondering if he was aware of why they flinched. Harry felt the strong arms tighten around him in a protective gesture that Severus had perfected. Just for him, he supposed.

 _Naturally. I have no brats of my own-_ He paused for the inevitable _'yet'_ that met that pronouncement, and then continued on. _I am not in the habit of comforting **anyone**. You are a unique/treasured/precious/new/ **special/** strange/different experience. _

“Really?” Yes, Harry knew the conversation must look and sound weird, but it was par for them.

“Without a doubt. What time, Albus? We shall want to be adequately prepared.” _Or buried deep in my labs..._ He caught the bit of thought, and winced. “You know why. It is not any one of them, nor you. It is the sheer amount of noise that bunch brings. I am placing my guesses that somehow, all of the siblings but Ronald will come, and no one will tell him because of the attitude he is showing. I assume the normal letters were sent?”

“With each incident, yes, of course. I told his estimable mother to hold off on the - scolding until she knew the whole story.” Albus nearly grinned, and Harry grumbled to himself.

“So she can blab it all to Ron while she's yelling at him. And then, he'll spread it around the school by arguing with 'Mione at the breakfast table. Just great. 'Course, it's better than a Howler, I suppose. Can't cast a silencing bubble around a Howler.” Students had tried, and it had just wailed right through the spell.

Severus was amused, mostly. “Well, it was going to become public soon, anyway. Mister Malfoy has been nosing around.”

“That great prat.” Harry growled.

“Ahem.” It wasn't an Umbridge-like sound, but it was close enough that both bondmates jumped. “I shall leave you to your discussions. They shall arrive in my office at six or so, so I would expect them to meet you in Harry's rooms around six-fifteen.” And he stood, still twinkling, and left the room.

“Bye, Albus.” Harry waved his farewells, and then sighed in relief.

“Why such a long sigh, My Own?” Severus tilted Harry's head up so that he could look at his eyes.

In reply, Harry took his glasses off, set them down beside him, and snaked his arms around his man's neck. “Because I've been sitting here thinking about doing this for a long time. And he just wouldn't...” _Leave/shut up/disappear/melt_ As usual, when they couldn't find a specific word in their verbal vocabulary, they just sent the idea toward the other person.

“What were you going to do?” Severus had a very good idea what he was going to do, Harry knew, but there was something to be said for expressing it.

“This.” And he pushed the older man's head down so that he could kiss his 'mate with abandon.

 

* * *

 

Six o'clock rolled around rather quickly, Harry realized, and he was ready. He'd dressed up in some new robes that Severus had sent out for and attempted again to get his hair to lie down.

 _Give it up, My Own. It shall not change the practice of a decade and a half by sheer will._ Severus' amused comment came through. _Come sit down. They shall be here shortly._ They were in Harry's half of the rooms, waiting for their visitors.

“Coming.” Yes, Harry was that stressed. He was very afraid of what he was going to say, of their reactions, of being abandoned for being a -

“Do not even think that foul epithet. I shall scour your brain and use it for potions ingredients. Get that sick appellation out of your mind this instant.” Harry blinked at Severus' outburst. “Yes. It offends me that much. You never have been, never will be, and patently _are not_ a freak!”

“Yessir.” Harry mumbled. He dared not sit in his favorite place, at least not until the air was somewhat clearer. “Right.” He moved to sit as close as possible to Severus without arousing suspicion. He didn't even get to kiss him for stress relief, because Remus would smell that in a heartbeat. Ugh. This was rough. He ran a hand through his hair, and waited, tapping his toe on the stone of the room's floor in an odd rhythm.

“They shall be here shortly. It shall be tense at first, but I believe, if they are the upstanding characters you know and love, they shall accept your situation...” Harry interrupted him.

“Our situation.”

“Right. Our situation without too much ado.”

“One hopes.” Harry didn't hold much hope that it would be that simple.

“Well, that is what the world thrives on, is it not?” And with that profound reply spoken, the door chimed. Since this was Harry's side of the room, it was set to his voice. Later, when they were known, they'd change both doors to accept both voices, but for now, things were separate.

“Come in!” And the door swung open. True to his expectations, all the Weasley siblings minus Percy and Ron (Ginny had finagled her way in somehow), their parents, plus Remus tumbled into the room. “Hey, everybody. Find a place to sit. I've... I've got some big news to tell you and um...”

Predictably, it was Remus who noticed Severus first and questioned his presence. “Harry, is there a reason Professor Snape is here?”

“Mmm-hmmm. Just sit down, and I'll explain, k? This is enough of ...” He sighed, shifting in his seat.

“Oh, you poor dear.” Molly came over to hug him, and Harry was on the verge of pushing her away when he remembered that the bond allowed it. He calmed a little with the matron's embrace, but that only brought up another string of worries after a moment, and it was too much.

Severus cleared his throat, and reached out. “If we could proceed, it would ...” Nine pairs of eyes turned to him. “Yes, I am involved in this, or I would be elsewhere. Probably brewing, or marking.” He rolled his eyes. “And don't you even start...” He cautioned Harry who was going into self-deprecating mode already. The strains of thought that did make it past the doorways only fueled the angry internal fire of emotions. Severus sighed beside him, and decided to make a start. “Have any of you read Arcturus Ansels' book on bonds and the nature of magic?”

There were a couple of nods, Harry noticed. Bill had, as had Remus. The others just looked a bit confused.

“Well, then this will be easier to explain for you two. The rest of you will have to bear with me, as my explanations do not seem to hit every individual equally. Harry and I-” Harry snickered at the expressions on their faces when he used his first name. “Be quiet, brat. As I was attempting to say, Harry and I share a _Hermianimaic_ bond.” He paused to let that sink in to the two men's minds.

Bill spoke up, though it was quiet. “Bloody Hell.” He looked between them. “What stage?” Molly started to chide Bill on his language, but thankfully, Arthur's hand on her leg stopped the comment.

“We started at colleagues,” Harry began. “ThenIkissedhim.” He turned, and unable to resist the pull, crawled over to Severus' lap, took his glasses off, hid his face. He wasn't comfortable talking about this to anyone but Severus, and this was just more than he could handle.

“Would someone please-” One twin began.

“Tell us-” The other input.

“What exactly-”

“This bond-”

“Is?”

Harry caught a blur of red from his position, and turned to see. Charlie looked over fondly at his brothers, but then returned his attention to the pair. He was interested too.

Remus spoke up again. “I'm sorry, Harry. We weren't able to catch that last sentence.”

Severus answered for them. “Then he kissed me.” Harry turned, squinting to see Remus' expression, catching the pursed lips.

 _I knew it. I knew it. Look he's .... angry/upset/abandon/leave/die_ He turned to bury his face again, ashamed at his reactions. This bond had forced him to open some very painful doors, and he was still dealing with it.

“No.” The sound made everyone jump. It was the same tone that had held students from putting an explosive ingredient into a cauldron. “That is _not_ the case. Give them some time to process.” Harry calmed down somewhat at that. Leaking at its best.

“Severus...” Remus seemed to remember something. “What's the password to the Marauder's Map?” Harry grinned as he looked over at the stunned twins.

“Give me a hard one, Moony.” Severus replied, easily, stunning both Remus and the twins. “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”

Harry snickered. “You're evil, you know that?” He whispered it, but it carried.

“Mmmm. Now. Shall I begin to explain to the rest of you? My Own, if you wish to contribute, instead of rolling up like a pill bug beset by predators, please do so.” Harry snickered again at the image of the small black bugs rolling up.

“Sure. Basically...” Harry put on his glasses again, and together, they finally got the idea out to the rest of the family. It took both of them, plus extra input from Moony and Bill. Bill, apparently, used Ansels' book for a reference, and knew that passage very well.

“So you share speech, thoughts, sensations...” Arthur was trying to wrap his mind around this. “I'm not sure I would deal well with that, Mollywobbles.” His children snickered.

“No, dear, it could get rather frustrating at times.” Molly answered, unfazed by the slip. “How do you deal with classes?”

“You can't take your NEWTs, can you?” Remus' voice piped in. “How are you going to do that?”

“They'll apply my scores, or his OWL, whichever are better. And that will be the current score for us both.” Severus had looked this up. “Since we'll be working with both sets of knowledge and a cooperative pool of magical reserve, it works.”

“You didn't tell me that.” Harry grinned. “That's brilliant! And I'm assisting Professor Gramborne.” At their confused looks, he grinned. “This year's DA teacher.” They nodded. It made sense.

“Hmmm. I hadn't gotten the opportunity yet. Dealing with their youngest male child has been at the top of our list, if you recall. Well, beyond you going to classes and avoiding prying eyes.” Severus shifted to make himself more comfortable, and Harry hung on, leaning back into the broad chest, though not hiding again.

“Oh, dear. What is Ron up to now?” Molly's tired words seemed to be the general consensus.

Ginny replied before either man could. “He's being a great prat, mother. Every word out of his mouth is a diatribe about Snape stealing his best friend from....” She stopped, realizing how she'd worded that. “I'm sorry, Professor. I was just relaying what he'd said...”

Severus chuckled, and the reverberations both through his chest and their minds comforted Harry. “Do not fear, Miss Weasley. I have had-a ringside seat to much of his invective. It does not bother me. My mate, however....”

“I hate it.” Harry sighed. “I hate that I've finally found this, or it found me, or whatever, and I can't get him to get past the fact that I have to spend time with 'Snape' as an extra project, let alone as my bonded spouse.”

Charlie spoke up for the first time. “Bonded - Spouse - those are pretty permanent words. So, this thing is for real?”

“Mmmm-hmmm.” Harry responded. “It's registered at the ministry and everything. Did so when we did the little ceremony.”

Molly huffed. “You had a wedding without us?” She appeared ready to start in on Severus, but Harry frowned.

“Wasn't like that, Mrs-Molly. We started as 'colleagues', and it had to be done, or my surge mighta killed me.” They gawked at him, and Severus thumped him lightly on the shoulder.

“It would not have killed you. It would have merely sent you into waves of insanity the likes of which you may not have recovered from.”

“Near 'nuff.” Harry said, only half-jokingly. “Anyway. Yeah. We're basically married, just waiting to-”

“Too much information, My Own.” Severus said, with a soft snort. “They do not need to know the specifics, do they?”

“Um, not really, no.” Harry's face colored. “Sorry.”

Remus stood, and moved toward the pair. “It appears, with the ritual, you are able to touch others, correct?”

“Yeah, Moony.” Harry nodded, and looked up at the last Marauder. “Why?”

“Because I want to give you a hug. May I?” He looked a little nervous.

“Sure.” Harry slid off Severus' lap, and stood up, embracing the werewolf. “Thanks, Remus. It means a lot”

“It is a lot for a young man to go through, and another on the list of things you've dealt with admirably, Harry.” Remus' grip was strong, but he let go quickly. “Congratulations, Prongslet.”

“Prongslet?”

“Your father's nickname for you. He was sure you'd follow in his footsteps.” Harry snickered. “In everything.” Moony continued.

“Yeah, well, not _everything,_ thankfully.” Harry continued to grin.

“You didn't-”

“Tell us-”

“That you were aware of the-”

“Purveyors of Magical-”

“Mischief, Harrykins.” The twins moved over toward him.

“Well, it kinda never came up at a good time. S'why I gave you the money...” Shit. He glanced over to Severus first, then to Molly and Arthur.

“Where did you get the money, dear?” Molly wanted to know.

 _Blood money/not worth keeping/Cedric dead/Voldy reborn -_ Harry's mental spiral began and Severus stepped over to him, doing something he'd not done before. He lifted him up, cradling him.

“He gave them the money from the Tri-Wizard tournament. He didn't want it. Not after what happened that night. He still thinks it should've gone to the Diggory family. They refused. I think this was a reasonable compromise.” Severus stroked Harry's back, and moved to sit down again. “He still suffers nightmares from that experience.”

“You get those too?” Arthur was still stuck on the practical aspects of their bond. “Blimey. That's a lot to deal with. He's gone through...” And all of them were silent.

“Yeah...” Harry turned, and played pill bug again, burying his face in Severus' robes.

“Oh, you poor dears.” Molly spoke, but it was quiet. Then, she sighed. “Well, we'll see what we can do with Ronald. If nothing else, I'll take him into a room and tell him something. Probably not the whole thing, though.” The woman was thinking on her feet for a change. “It'd be all over the school by lunchtime.” She snorted, and the twins laughed.

“Harry...” Bill sounded a bit nervous. “Well, Harry and Severus, would you mind if I cast a spell on you? It'd just be to see the bond. It's Magicus Revelio. It shouldn't hurt, though I've not cast it on-”

“It doesn't hurt.” Severus said. “I do not mind. My Own?”

“Go ahead. I wanna see.” Harry turned, and made himself comfortable.

Everyone else turned and watched as Bill cast the spell. There was a bright, rainbow-colored line between himself and Severus. “Wow.” He reached to touch it, and could _feel_ the magic pulsing through it. “Is it always so thick?”

“I - I don't know, Harry. As I say, I've never cast it on another person before. Usually, it's the first spell to cast on a cursed object, or doorway or ...” Harry knew he was rambling.

“It is rare.” Remus spoke up. “I think the number of colors determines the strength of the bond, and the thickness shows the magical reserves between the two of you. That is very interesting indeed.”

“Well, I'm the lightning. He just grounds me.” Harry grinned up at Severus.

“Grounds you?” Both Bill and Remus looked interested, though it was Remus who spoke.

“Yeah. He keeps me from blowing up the cutlery.” Harry snickered now, the image of himself with his hair standing up flashing through their minds again. Severus snorted as well.

“There was an incident the other day when he got tired of Mister-pardon. Of Ronald's invective, and I took him away from the situation while the masses in the great hall still had plates and such to eat with.”

“Blimey.” This was Charlie now. “I've seen power like that, but usually it's five of us multi-casting...”

Harry looked down again, the sensations threatening to overwhelm him again.

“Child.” Severus' voice was quiet and tender, and their guests were surprised. “It is out of the ordinary, but it is a boon. A good thing. A bonus...” He looked over at Molly, willing her to understand.

“Oh, my dear. You have a precious gift, Harry. It's like Charlie's rapport with dragons. He just knows what they're thinking. And Bill can sense a curse a mile away. And the twins can make nearly anyone laugh...” She paused. “You see? Every person is unique, and you're just unique in more ways. It's not a bad thing. There are so many talents that witches and wizards have had through the ages...”

Remus grinned. “My great aunt Suzy could do the strongest levitation charm. I don't know if it was because of how she learned it, or because of something else, but if we ever needed anything big lifted, she was it, because she could lift a 100 killo boulder without breaking a sweat. Nothing else. Just the one charm. It was extremely strange. No one outside the family understood why we called her 'Lifty.' Especially when they found out she was right handed.”

Harry laughed, and that eased a lot of his tension. They weren't going to run away. They weren't going to spurn him. He smiled. “Thanks, everyone.”

They all looked surprised at his gratitude. “My bondmate was worried you would sever all ties of connection with him for his ... unique perspective on things.” Severus' voice was wry, and it made everything seem so silly. But Harry knew it was something he'd be dealing with for a long time.

“Oh, dear. No. Never. You are like a son to us.” Molly was gushing again, and the others were giving their assurances as well.

 _Thank you, Sev. I appreciate the help in dealing with this._

 _Mmmm. It is a particularly beneficial side effect of this situation, My Own._ Harry grinned.

“Don't do that-”

“Very often, Harrykins-”

“Or your secret won't be-”

“Such a secret anymore.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, well, we're not expecting that to be the case anyway. We're not outwardly advertising it, but we know _someone's_ gonna stumble on to the paperwork at the Ministry.” He shrugged. “Have you all eaten yet?” It was a ploy to get the attention off himself, and it seemed to work. They hadn't, so Harry called Dobby, and set that up.


	13. Apologies and Aftermath

When the meal was finished, the Weasleys decided they'd go see if they could talk some sense into Ron. Harry and Severus gave them permission to tell him what they needed to, including the whole story. It was a bit of a cop-out, but coming from his family, it might go over better than from Harry and Severus themselves.

Remus made to leave, but Harry put a hand on his arm. “Moony, can I talk to you?”

“Always, cub.” Remus looked a little worried, but hid it well. “What's on your mind?”

“Well, the bond allows us to, and we did...” He snickered for a moment at how that sounded. “We looked at each other's memories. Pretty deeply. And ...” He pursed his lips, unsure of how to say what he meant. _Fuck. This is harder than I thought._

Severus' reply came back quickly, though it was tinged with the distracted sense he always got when brewing or marking. _Is it worth bringing up at all?_ He was embarrassed, Harry knew.

 _It is. It bloody well is._ Harry was adamant.

 _Then it's worth doing well. Take a deep breath, and start at the beginning._ Harry nodded, and gestured to the seats. He sat down, and frowned deeply.

“Well, we looked really closely at each other's memories. He saw all the crap I went through at the Dursleys and everything since then, and I saw all his memories. And what I'd like to know is,” Harry inhaled again, forcing his words to come out at a normal tone, rather than screamed like he felt. “Why in the bloody hell didn't you stop them? I know it was mutual, but dammit. They started it.”

“I should have foreseen this.” Remus sighed. “Harry, we were -”

“Do not even give me that crap, Remus. I was three and I knew better than to act like a bully. True, I had a living, breathing example in my presence daily, but everyone deals with it. You didn't. You just let it slide. I could see it before they knew, but ...” The words hung heavy in the air between them _. There was no bloody excuse._

Severus stepped through the door adjoining their rooms. “I might have a bit to add to this, Lupin. I was not blameless, but what Harry is reacting to is a core value. Something life has drilled into him from birth, or nearly enough. He has an intense hatred for bullies that riles him enough to send his magic into swirls of ....” He paused, blinked, and turned to Harry. “The power he knows not.” He sat down on the seat near Harry.

“Huh? That's not a 'power', is it?” Harry was confused. Remus was confused as well, though for an entirely different reason. However, he felt he could contribute to the conversation.

“Righteous anger and the ability to follow through with one's - threats, for a lack of a better term - is a very powerful thing. It's one of the things that makes Dumbledore so great. He's one of the most powerful wizards ever, and when someone crosses him enough, usually not over personal issues though, he...” Remus snorted. “Lightning strikes.”

This made both bondmates chuckle.

“As to my behavior, Harry, it is one of my greatest regrets. That-there I was, in the house of the Lion, champions of the brave, and I allowed my best friends to terrorize those around them because it was funny and I valued their friendship over the truth. I don't have an excuse.” He looked down, thought for a moment, and then looked up at Severus. “For what it's worth, Severus, you have my deepest apologies.”

“Well, Wolf, considering you are dear to my bondmate, I shall forgive you. You do show considerably more sense than any of your former companions.” Severus rolled his eyes, and held out his hand. Harry beamed with pride at both of them. “Is that a twinkle I see, My Own? Hmmmm?” Harry snickered, and stepped back, letting Severus and Moony shake hands and talk quietly for a moment. When they had finished, he gave Moony a goodbye hug, and promised to write him or floo him soon.

“Now. I hope you're at a point in which you can pause your brewing, Sev.” Harry grinned, looking up beyond the black robes into the dark eyes.

“As a matter of fact, I am. What seems to be on your mind, young man?”

 

* * *

 

Harry led Severus back through the doors into their bedroom. “C'mere.”

“What do you have in mind, Harry? We cannot push...” Harry silenced him quickly.

“Shut it.” Severus quirked an eyebrow, but remained silent, waiting to hear what the other man would say. “I don't know about you. Maybe it's because I'm a hormonal teenager, but gods above, I need you.” Thoughts of burying himself inside his mate surfaced, and Harry shook his head. “Not quite _there_ yet. But...” He frowned, and started undoing the clasps on Severus' robe. “I want to feel your skin. Think I _need_ it, really.”

And as Severus peered through the now-transparent shields between them, he could see that his mate did indeed need a further reassurance of affection, as well as being horny as hell. The cool dungeon air hit his skin as his husband took his shirt off. “Well, there are several other things we could...”

“Mmmm.” Harry leaned forward, glasses already off, and lowered his head down for a searing kiss. He started to undo his own robes, but Severus stopped him, taking over, deftly unfastening clasps as he went.

“Do you like this particular shirt?” Severus teased, resisting the urge to tear it off Harry's body.

“I do, actually.” Harry said, blushing as he caught the thought. “Maybe I can wear one of my old castoffs once, and let you ...” He shivered in pleasure as Severus' hands began to roam on his skin. “Mind if we lay down?” Harry gently pushed on Severus, and Severus smiled serenely at the pleasure his compliance engendered.

“Mmm. A worthy idea. And as we have a very long time for such ideas...do carry on.” This was his permission. He was allowing Harry to take the lead. He knew that Harry was completely clueless about a lot of this, but they'd been playing a little and dreaming and talking from time to time.

“Thanks...” Harry grinned, and lowered himself on top of the older man, a pleasant weight that warmed and comforted as it aroused.

Harry began his exploration of his mate's body. They'd seen each other naked, for sure. And they'd touched a little here and there. But this was something different entirely. This was Harry showing his appreciation, seeking Severus' affection. Severus lowered his shields, letting Harry feel what he felt, know what he knew. “Oh.” A soft kiss to his neck. A lick to his chest. A soft tweak to his nipple. A bite on the other one. Not too roughly, just enough to - “Gods above, boy. You shall be my undoing.”

“Mmmm.” Harry was in his element. Lavishing his love all over Severus' chest. All Severus could do was lay back and enjoy it for the moment. Harry continued working his way down, hands scrabbling to undo the older man's trousers. Severus lifted his hips, letting him keep going. “Nice.” Harry grinned, lowering the pants at the same time, exposing Severus' long, hard cock to the cool air.

“Shall we see you similarly attired soon?” Severus reached for Harry's pants, quirking an eyebrow in a request for permission. In reply, Harry merely stuck his stomach toward the older man, allowing his fingers to undo the muggle button and zipper. He lowered the trousers and pants, and eyed his lover in delight. “Such a treat you are, My Own. If you had no other ideas, I should like to taste you tonight.”

“Maybe later. I want to kiss you silly first....” Harry grinned. He had seen an idea in Severus' mind that he wanted to try. After getting their pants completely off, Harry lowered himself down across his mate, and began kissing and licking anew. He lowered his side of the shield completely, accepting and returning the sensations and pleasures as the heat built between them. Severus started to breathe harder, losing his coherence when his mate lowered himself even further, touching their cocks together. “I want to get you to lose control like this, Severus. I want to rub you and touch you and suck you and lick you....”

“Mmmmrrghh... It won't take much, Lover. You have made an admirable beginning.” His voice was low and scratchy, and he shivered, arching his back into Harry's touch. Harry began to wriggle, still giving him random kisses, licks, nips and sucks all over the skin he could reach.

Severus lifted his arms, pressing Harry down further, and stroked his back with long, deep strokes. He moved his hands lower and began kneading that delectable arse. When their cocks met, there was a surge of pleasure that echoed through the bond like music, bouncing around, changing everything, lining things up, carefully straightening some things and others tilting awry. Or so it seemed to the two wizards. Harry continued to frot against his lover, somehow knowing instinctively how to delay their completion. Perhaps it was feeling it coming from both sides. Perhaps he was accessing the knowledge Severus had of his own body and his particular likes. Whatever the case, he drew them near the edge and back again several times before Severus had had enough.

“End this soon, My Own, or I shall...” he growled, pressing heavily on Harry's arse and grinding him as close as they could come while still separate.

“Gods, yes...” Harry sounded out of breath, and it wouldn't surprise him if he was completely exhausted after this exercise. Perhaps that was part of it as well.

Severus uttered a low moan as Harry built up the tension for the last time and bit him on the shoulder as he picked up the pace. There was a ripping and tearing of shields between them, and something else began to form. All of this was secondary in their minds. The only thing they were focused on was the intense pleasure barreling through them. Their mutual seed spilled across Severus' belly, making a sticky mess, but neither man cared. Both were keening, and neither noticed the room beginning to shake. It only lasted a short time, fortunately.

“Bloody Hell...” Harry began when he had gained enough breath to speak again. “Gods and goddesses above, Severus Snape.” He fastened his mouth on Severus' again, this time, not as a precursor of things to come, but merely as a release for emotions and affection.

 _My Husband/My Own/Lover Mine-_ Severus' mind couldn't make up what to call this man at this moment. He did know they'd crossed another line. Perhaps one not even recorded in the books. Or, perhaps it was this line that declared them 'married'. Either way, something had changed, and they were just now realizing it.

 _Enjoying this too much. Wanting never to move/never leave/always connected/Mine._ Harry replied, pulling back just enough to snuggle beside the older man.

Severus reached one hand to stroke his husband's hair, and the other to reach for a wand to clean up the mess. The wand he could reach happened to be Harry's, but for some reason, this didn't matter. He quickly cleaned the mess with a particular charm for that exact purpose, grabbed the blankets and pulled them up around the two of them. _Good night, Lover/Mine._

“Ni'” Harry's muffled response tickled his skin.

“Mmmmm.” He could feel through the bond how his low hum made his chest move. Harry smiled sleepily, and snuggled just a little closer. It wasn't long before both men were deeply asleep.


	14. Power Struggles

The next morning was a Sunday, and Harry awoke to the most pleasant sensation. “Mmmm. Feels good, luv.” He was still half asleep, but Severus was completely awake, rubbing on the younger man's chest with an idle hand, reading a book.

“Mmm. Awake, are we?” Severus' voice was low and sultry, and Harry shivered. “You have started something, My Own, and I intend to continue it.” He chuckled at Harry's involuntary response. “Precisely. We shall attempt what I suggested last night, if you are amenable?”

“Tasting me, right?” Harry was interested. At this point, Sev could read him potions ingredients and Harry'd get off.

 _Intriguing idea..._ Bloody Hell. He was leaking again.

“Times like this, our shields are for shit.” Harry mumbled, and shimmied to get closer to the questing hands.

“Mmmm. I have noticed that. And our vocabulary tends to get a little less proper as well.” Severus smirked, and started tweaking his nipple.

“Aieee.” That felt so freaking good. “Keep that up, and you won't have to wait that long to taste me. I'll shoot it straight into your mouth.” He rolled his eyes.

“I do forget you are but a young man at times.” _And at other times, I cannot forget._ Harry nodded, and reached up for the book.

“If you're gonna...” He attempted to grab the tome, but Severus pulled it out of his reach.

“I know what I am doing, brat.” However, he put the bookmark in and shut the thing, setting it on the table. With a quick roll, he was on top of his mate, kissing him. _Although you do have an extremely brilliant idea._

 _I thought so, yeah._ Harry replied, his tone just a bit snarky, but mostly amused.

 _Cheeky little thing. Shall I make you howl?_ One hand supported the lithe man's weight, and the other began to roam over Harry's body, much as Harry had the night before.

 _Go for it._ Harry's reply was quick, with a hint of challenge. A shift in movement, and both hands were free to move, at least somewhat. Severus' mouth began the trail down his chin, his neck, his chest, his abdomen, and he just kept going. Harry squirmed, and then gasped at the pause when Severus turned his body upside down.

 _If you like, you may return the favor. It is not everyone's particular interest, but I think you might enjoy. Perhaps it is something I'm picking up from you._ There was no demand for reciprocity, but Harry wanted to try. There was skin above him. He moved, being able to nibble and lick areas he'd neglected the night before. The older man's skin tasted different here. Whether it was from their earlier activities or whether it was something else entirely, Harry didn't care. Nectar didn't taste this good.

Severus shifted again, and Harry groaned as he felt his cock enveloped by Severus' mouth. With a little more maneuvering, Harry managed to reach the other man's cock, deciding, instead of swallowing whole, he'd play. He licked and kissed, being sure not to use any teeth. Where he left saliva, he used his hands to stroke and rub, moving them from the shaft to the balls and back. The bond told him again, much as it had last night, where felt the best, and what not to repeat. It wasn't long before both men were heaving, the sensations intensifying quickly as they cycled between their minds.

 _Not long now, Lover/Mine._ Severus realized they were nearing completion. _I have a specific need right now to drink you dry/suck you raw/make you scream, but if you would prefer not to taste..._ Harry cut that thought off by opening his mouth as wide as he could and surrounding the man's length.

 _Nuh-uh. Mine/no-one-else's/must have/need/hunger._ He began to push the hips above him up and down in a rhythm, moving his tongue around and around as he did. As Harry set the rhythm, Severus used the motion to bob his head up and down, which only made things go faster. Harry felt the telltale feeling of tightness that he always felt right before he released. However, this time, it was much more intense. Maybe it was the fact that the man on top of him was feeling the exact same way. Harry began moving the hips more quickly, needing more friction, needing more movement. Within moments, he began to scream as the pleasure got to be more than he could take. He tasted the seed going down his throat, but it was a mere strike in a storm. Their bond intensified the feelings over and over until it was just too much. He screamed again, still not noticing the room shaking, and was completely overwhelmed. The next thing he knew, there were long fingers running through his hair and a worried face beside his own.

 _Welcome back, Lover/Mine._ Harry tried to move. _No. Just remain still for a moment. Let yourself ... re-acclimate to the waking world._ He snickered, and shook his head. “That's a first, My Own. I have never had that reaction to _Soixante-neuf.”_ It was pretty evident they were still unshielded, for, _I cannot wait to see the reaction when I begin to manipulate his/your prostate._ The tone was smug.

“Hmmm?” Harry felt like an idiot, but he couldn't be fussed to frame the thought, let alone the word. It felt like someone had stolen his bones and left him with jelly. Or poured raw pleasure into his core.

“The act which we just completed. It is called 'Soixante-neuf'. French for Sixty-Nine. Because of the shapes..” Understanding filtered through, and Harry chuckled.

“Mmmm.” He shifted, wanting to pull Severus down for another kiss. Sev, sensing his intent, moved to accommodate him.

 _You're turning into a right wanton slut, Child. But I cannot complain._ Harry wasn't sure what to make of that, but he couldn't feel any ill intent, and at this point, their shields were not only not present, but had changed completely. They'd have to re-learn things, he assumed. But they could do that later. Right now, he was kissing his mate. All else could wait.

 

* * *

 

They didn't leave the room until lunchtime, and Harry had to work to keep a dreamy smile from returning to his face every few minutes. _Occlumency, Brat. You know it, use it. Take that lovely emotion and smash it against the wall, using it to reinforce..._ There was a light push as Severus worked to show Harry what he meant.

 _Ahh. That'll help a lot, thanks._ Harry rolled his neck and turned to continue his conversation with Hermione. He was explaining about the bond and how the colors and shapes meant different things. It was really intriguing. Ron wasn't there; he was sulking because someone had told his parents about his attitude. Harry realized that right now, he appreciated the simple quiet conversation. He loved his best friend, but ... there were times that he got on his nerves. He shrugged, and returned his attention to Hermione.

“That's exciting, Harry. You'll have to show us that one, if you can.” They were sixth-years, and not much was forbidden anymore. Especially as he was helping Gramborne make his syllabus.

“We'll have to see. It's more Charms than DADA, I think.” He smiled, but managed to keep the stronger emotion inside. It felt kind of like having a secret known only to one other person. It was a very nice feeling.

“How are things going, then?” Hermione glanced quickly toward the Head Table.

“Great.” His smile widened, but he still kept the bulk of the giddiness tucked firmly behind his walls. “I think we're about as close as we'll be. Well...pretty much, anyway.” He couldn't prevent a bit of color from his cheeks, but kept himself from looking like a complete fool. He thought.

“Oh, my. That is quick. Well, as long as there are no ill effects. That's the trouble with it being a rare condition. No one knows quite what to expect.” She shrugged her shoulders, accepting the knowledge of what it took to be that close quite easily. “Have you told anyone else?”

“Yeah. I talked to the Weasleys... well, apart from Percy and Ron ... and Remus.” He took another bite while Hermione thought about what he'd said.

“You do know he's not going to appreciate being left out of the loop, do you?” Her nervousness led her to nibble on her nails again.

“Yeah, but can you blame us? He's already fussed because I'm doing a 'project' with the man, when it comes out what the 'project' is...” The thoughts that brought up had to be kept _firmly_ behind the shield.

 _Mine/Lover/Husband..._ Harry snickered as Severus' reprimand reached him.

 _Sorry, Severus/Lover/Mine. Can't help it. You're hot stuff/sexy/mine._ He snorted again, and resumed eating.

“I'm not sure I'll ever be able to get used to that.” Hermione said, shaking her head. “But I suppose it comes in useful at times.”

“Dead useful, actually. And other times, it's right annoying. But it's the way it is, so we deal with it.” He smiled, and continued eating.

They finished the meal, and Albus came walking up to him. “Hello, sir.” That was a safe route in public, at least while he had his temper under control.

“Hello, my boy. Would you mind humoring an old man and walking with me back to my office? We should be done with our conversation before...”

“Certainly, sir.” He was done with his meal. He nodded to Hermione and stood up, following the man out of the Great Hall. It was getting to be a pattern, he mused quietly. “What seems to be on your mind, Albus?” He spoke quietly enough that the others couldn't hear how Harry referred to their Headmaster.

“Well, we seem to have hit a minor snag with your bonding process, my boy.” Harry frowned, looking over at the Headmaster. He appeared nervous.

 _This doesn't bode well, does it?_ Harry glanced around. _What could make the **Headmaster** this nervous? _

Severus chuckled in his mind. _Remember, Brat. This is all new to him. The bond and its effects. I don't know what it could be, but knowing Albus, it's merely something he hasn't talked to someone about for decades._

Harry hummed softly, his only response, and Albus looked over at him with a knowing glance.

“Well, my boy, the easiest way to resolve this is for you to go to the room of requirement and ask for information on what you need most right now for your bond. Please use that wording, or something similar. It will help alleviate the ... challenge that has come up.” Harry quirked an eyebrow and noticed a slight flush on the Headmaster's cheeks. “Do recall that this bond is very important to us all, Harry. Not just because of the Prophecy-” He cut off in the middle of the sentence, realizing he was doing a very poor job of saying what he meant.

 _Sod the prophecy._ Harry thought angrily. _I mean, I'm infinitely/absolutely enthralled/amazed/overjoyed to belong to you/him/mine, but ...._

 _Shhh, My Own. There is no sense in getting overwrought until you see what he's talking about._ Severus ground Harry in more than just his magic, it seemed. Harry chuckled.

“Yes, sir, I think I can do that right now, actually. You have me curious what would put you in such a state...” He couldn't help teasing the old man just a bit.

“Well...” Albus refused to say more, instead nodding to a couple of students who passed by. “I think it will be beneficial for us all...” And they were at the door to his office. “Do enjoy, my boy...” Even that little bit was hard for him to say.

Harry continued to chuckle and made his way down the corridor to the tapestry and its opposite blank wall. _I need information to resolve the major issue in my bond. I need information to resolve the major issue in my bond. I need information to resolve the major issue in my bond._ He knew it wasn't exactly what Albus had suggested, but it was near enough

 _You do have to admit, Dear One/My Own/Lover, that is a very odd sensation. It's like your magic is forming something..._ Severus sounded intrigued. _We shall have to consider this._

 _Hmmm. You're right._ Harry smiled. As the door opened, he found a comfortable chair, a good reading lamp, and a stack of books. He sat down to read.

 

* * *

 

Severus was marking idiotic papers again. However, instead of being angry or frustrated at them, he was chuckling. He tilted his head, drawing his attention away from the papers and aimed it toward his lover. _What is so funny, Harry?_ There were times he actually did call the boy by his name.

 _Severus..._ Harry was apoplectic with laughter. He couldn't think straight. And there was an underlying tone of embarrassment. _He ... we ... the ... walls ... sex ..._ He couldn't make much out of that. However, with a quirk of his brow, he decided to go see what his mate was up to.

He strode through the halls, merely enjoying the innocent embarrassment of Harry's laughter. It made him smile, though he ducked his head to avoid being noticed _. You are/he is going to be the **death** of my reputation. _ He shook his head and walked through the now-open door to the room.

Harry was sprawled in a comfortable seat with a lamp beside it. His glasses were askew and he had a book open on his lap. When Harry saw his mate, he grinned widely, wiped the tears from his eyes, and passed the book over.

Severus started reading, and felt the blush on his cheeks rise. _He told you this?_ Harry shook his head, and gestured for him to keep reading. _Bloody Hell. Okay. You will be casting these spells tonight, My Own/Lover/Delectable One... because... your ass is mine/buried deep inside you/fuck you senseless/bring the world down/who gives..._

For once, it was Harry's turn to be the stabilizer. _Luv. Look at me. No. My eyes. See. I belong to you. Mine/Yours/We/Us. I'll go cast these spells now, because I want/need/crave touch/fuck/open wide for you/Mine...._

They both moved rather quickly.

 

* * *

 

Harry laughed all the way back down to their rooms. He mentally gave Severus a reenactment of Albus' conversation with him, down to showing him the nervous tic the man seemed to have developed. _I guess our joinings have been powerful enough that the whole school felt them. We were rather involved, I think._ He grinned.

 _I caught no sign. Of course, I was nearly insensate, as you say. It is good that he did point this out, because I have a feeling until we both learn some control of the power, it will be like that every time we fuck/touch/love/join._ They entered their rooms, and Severus headed to the labs. _Ward both bedrooms, just in case, Harry. We may decide to get adventurous. If we decide to do things in the other rooms, we'll just have to plan ahead a bit..._ That got his mind working in interesting ways, Harry noticed.

He laughed. _I guess. What are you doing, Luv?_ He felt the word seemed to sum up everything that his heart wanted to say.

 _I have a couple surprises for you, Mate/Lover/Mine._ Severus came back out, and watched Harry cast the spells. When he was finished with both rooms, Severus guided Harry to the bed they'd been sharing. _Now. This is a potion that will take a little while to work. Take your glasses off... Just so. Now, drink. It shall be a surprise. I finished the testing at St. Mungo's just the other day..._ He didn't express the thought that he did it just for Harry, but Harry caught the words unsaid and unthought.

Harry eyed the small phial. _Now, I remember someone warning me not to take strange potions, but I won't go looking ... I trust you ..._ That was an interesting thought. He trusted Severus. Well, hadn't he always? “Yuck.” He drank it down, making a face at the odd taste. “Not as bad as some, though... Wait...” He lay down, guided by Severus' long-fingered hand.

 _Just rest, My Own. Close your eyes, and let me play with your skin. That's not the surprise, but it will take your mind off the effects of the potion..._ and from somewhere deeper within, _it'll make us both feel much better, and maybe lead to use of the other..._

“Alright. Wanting to test the spells?” Harry smiled, feeling the chill as Severus undid his robes, beginning to undress him slowly.

“Eventually, I think I have been dreaming of stimulating your prostate, of coming inside your hot, tight ass. If we wait much longer, I shall be severely tempted to take you over the dinner table.” Harry felt Severus shift, and place a hand over his eyes. “None of that. Keep them closed until I tell you otherwise.”

Harry chuckled. “And that'd be very embarrassing.” He relaxed, letting the feelings of his lover's touch cover him completely. There was a tingling in his eyes, and he frowned. “Is it supposed to tingle?”

“Ahh, excellent. It is beginning to work. Therefore, so shall I.” Severus chuckled in that deep, rich voice.

 _Sex/velvet/sound/touch/Mmmmmm...._ Harry sighed. He loved this. _Is this love/contentment/happy?_ The question bubbled out of nowhere.

Severus chuckled again, softly. “I believe so, Harry-luv. I believe so.” Harry wondered what Severus meant by 'beginning to work', but was so relaxed that he didn't notice at first when the touches were accentuated by small kisses. Kisses augmented by licks. Licks replaced by massaging hands, hands that smelled of a sweet oil.

 _S'at the second one?_ Harry's curious mind questioned while his body sang with the sensations.

 _No, actually, it is simple essential oil. Oil which has herbs added. Muggle thing, actually. I have not found nor made better for this purpose._ He continued to knead muscles, rubbing and touching. It was sexual, but it was more as well. It was releasing pains and stresses he didn't know he had. Harry groaned, arching his back into a particular stroke. _Just relax/shhh/easy..._ Harry grinned, intentionally evening out his breathing. _There. Good... That's the way..._ A string of reassurances echoed through, though they were incoherent. Proto-language. Harry barely registered the deep sentiments, but they were there, drawing the two men closer. Moments later, when he had forgotten completely about his eyes, he started listening to the sounds again. They had changed. Before, they had been encouraging him to relax, enjoy and rest. Now, the 'words' were more intimate. They were echoes of a deep, abiding love that neither man knew was there. It had grown while they were dealing with other things. Harry idly mused with the small percentage of his mind that wasn't being overwhelmed by the touches that it didn't take long, but he figured with nothing to hide, they were free to fall as fast as they liked. Hence the spells and preparations.

“Mmm. Exactly.” Though it was a small wisp of thought, Severus replied to it. He sighed with contentment, and guided Harry's hands up to his skin. “Touch me. Do you want some of the oil?” Harry nodded, and felt the cool, slippery oil in his palm. He cupped it, rubbing his hands together, getting his fingers saturated, and began the tactile trek across Severus' skin again.

“Lower yourself a bit...” Harry found himself under his husband again. “There. That's right...” He sighed, letting the actions and reactions heighten their pleasure even more. “Touch me. Fuck me. Split me wide...” He whispered, knowing Severus could hear it anyway.

Severus' only answer was a groan. The questing hands moved lower, and his internal babbling began laying out exactly what he was going to do, both the end result and each step, as though he had to stop to remind himself that he had to take his time.

 _In time, Lover/Mine/Husband, it won't take so much, and you can have me whenever we wish..._ Both understood the need for patience, but it was a rare commodity right now. Harry groaned deeply when the oily hands began moving around his genitals, slicking up his cock, massaging his balls gently, and moving beyond. However, every little bit, those hands would return. Finally, when he was on the verge of screaming obscenities, Harry felt a soft touch around his anus. Since Severus could feel every bit of both sides of the encounter, he knew exactly how fast to take it. There was slowness and deliberation, but there wasn't any wasted time. When Harry could easily handle the one finger, the second was slowly making its way in. And likewise, when the second was all the way in, the third began. Severus moved his fingers around, searching, probing, and when ... “Aaaaaaaaaagh” - _Gods and goddesses/fuck/shit/what is that! Do that again!_

 _There it is. I'm gonna find that again, this time with my aching/hard/full cock, and I'm gonna make you see stars/fly to the moon/melt into a puddle._ Slowly, the fingers retracted, and Harry moaned at the loss. _I know, I know. This is better/it belongs/right/normal/Us._ The room was already shaking a little, but the dampening and leeching spells were working properly. Fortunately. Severus guided the tip of his cock to the entrance, and Harry felt it enter. It was hard. It was big, but it felt like it belonged. There was a burn, but it wasn't as bad as he had feared. He pushed back, catching some of the running mental dialogue.

Oh. There it was. He shifted, pulling his legs up just a little to get the angle right, and Severus leaned over, attaching his mouth to Harry's, pushing toward Harry's prostate again.

 _Open your eyes slowly,_ Severus forced himself to slow his mental ramblings enough to say that. When Harry did so, he saw the most beautiful sight. Severus was buried deep inside his body, kneeling over him, bending toward him.

 _Are you ready?/Let me pound you/Happy/love/content/need/fuck/push/harder._

 _Fuck me/now/deeper/faster/stronger/hit that spot/need/want/give_ And that was all it took.

Severus began thrusting. He started slow, making sure to hit the sweet spot almost every time. However, it wasn't long until he was picking up the pace, slamming his weight into his body, scraping back and forth over Harry's prostate, the levels of ecstasy whirling higher and stronger, breaking every single barrier that was left between them, breaking their secret places wide open, casting a wide, rainbow-colored web through their respective mindspaces. None of this was noticed, for once again it was a secondary effect. They were lost, attention on each other's faces and those parts that were so intimately joined.

Harry began screaming. He hardly realized how loud and how intense his cries were. Every time Severus touched his spot, he would scream again. Severus' quiet, deep groans were drowned out by the loud, wordless exclamations of pleasure. Without his prick being touched, he began shooting ropes of semen all over their joined bodies. Nearly simultaneously, Severus began releasing his own seed deep inside his husband's body. Their shared touches and emotions and feelings began to overwhelm them both.

The last cry was loudest of all, and it was both of them. Harry didn't black out, but it was a very near thing. He lay there, looking up at Severus, barely able to move, barely able to breathe for the pleasure _still_ coursing through him. He whined when Severus eventually pulled out, but helped guide the older man down beside him. Exhausted beyond all understanding, both men fell fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

Up in the Headmaster's office, the little indicator showing the wards' power moved imperceptibly upward in the first time in a very long time.


	15. More Changes

Harry woke up slowly, unsure of his surroundings. He had gotten used to sleeping next to Severus in the few short weeks they'd been bonded, but something had changed again. He was disoriented and started to reach for his glasses when Severus' form beside him moved.

 _Shit. Forgot to tell him he doesn't need the things. Need to wake up enough to tell him that..._ Harry frowned, turning toward his lover, his mind reeling. _Hard to move/think/consider after that. Result of the new connection, or normal for a tryst with one's hemianimaic bondmate? Something to look at Ansels about if he even knows..._

 _New potion, eyes tingling... Changes... All that potion? Or something else?_ He stopped his hand's quest on the table and slumped back against the pillows. _Sev'rus? Y'alright?_ It wasn't an intentional thought, really, just a quick worry that crossed his mind.

“Am I alright?” Severus' gravelly voice sounded a bit incredulous. It didn't take any extra looking inside to tell that was the case. “I've just been involved in the best fucking of my life, and you ask if I'm ...” He chuckled, then the chuckle became a full-throated laugh. “I've never felt this good, Harry. I don't know if it's the bond, the sex, both or something entirely different, but if approached today, I may give Gryffindor points for no reason whatsoever.” Harry grinned. “And you won't be needing those glasses. That was what the potion was for.”

“Yeah. That was just brilliant, wasn't it? I've never had anything to compare it to, but I think...” He shook his head. “Now, not only are our shields for shit, our verbal distance is pretty much fucked as well.” He was somewhat surprised at how colorful his language was. When Severus mentioned fixing his eyes, he shifted, planting a strong kiss on his husband's lips. _Thank you! Most/best/wonderful gift! Thank you!_

“You're welcome. As to the other, I think it's something new in the bond. We cannot find a different way to express things to each other than what's at the core of who we ....” He paused, and Harry felt his attention turn inward.

“Whoa, that's weird.” Harry shivered, feeling like Sev had his eyes looking right into his soul.

“Hmm?” Harry tried to find the words to explain.

“I can't... here.” He drew his mental attention inside, and saw some of the strands of the web. “Holy hell. That's new.”

“Oh.” Severus pulled out from his reverie and glanced up at Harry. “I see what you mean.” He shifted, turning to step out of the bed. It took him a little longer than normal. “It seems my balance is a little off. You try.”

Harry sat up without much difficulty, but when he tried to stand, his body felt weird. Like it was meant to be a different size. Or that he was getting used to a new body. “Are we going to be able to teach today? I have this urge, beyond the one to let you fuck me again, to stay near you for the entire day. I know we can't without messing things...this might complicate matters.” He ran a hand through his hair, then brought his hand down to eye his fingers. They looked right, but they felt ... blocky and ham-fisted. “Do your parts feel like they don't belong to you, Sev? I've got practical demonstrations today. I can't be walking around like I ...” _But my ass doesn't hurt. That's a good thing. Wonder why._

 _The second potion,_ Severus replied without a beat. _It was a lube with an ingredient that dulled your pain receptors while stimulating your pleasure receptors...maybe that's part of the way we feel - no, I've used it before, and I've never..._ He glanced over at Harry, and his face had a slight red flush on it. He shook his head. “I too am feeling a little reluctant to leave you alone... Well, we have no way of knowing until we try. Would you like to shower first, or shall I?” _If we showered together, I wouldn't leave the damn room. We'd fuck/shag/kiss/love for hours. Maybe after classes._

Now it was Harry's turn to blush. “Gods. This is gonna be rough.” He grinned. “Not in a bad way, though. I'll go first. You finish that marking.” It's what he was going to do anyway.

Harry showered quickly, then stepped out toward the sitting room, stumbling slightly. “Still getting used to whatever this is. It's your turn, luv.”

Severus grunted, and moved with a little more aplomb than Harry had. Harry dressed, applied the depilatory charm to his face and waited for his mate. When Severus stepped out fully dressed and ready, he frowned at Harry. “Why did you wait for me? Normally, of a morning, we leave at separate times.”

“It's this sense, Sev. I don't feel right leaving you alone.” He scowled. “I don't know why.” Something Aunt Petunia had said in passing about a neighbor struck him, and he chuckled. _New brides._

Severus looked over at him and snorted softly, then sighed. “Well, there's nothing for it. We'll just have to go together. I'll just stride in, and you can come behind in a few moments.”

Harry nodded. It wasn't quite enough, but if he could keep the man in his sights, maybe it'd be alright. He inhaled quickly, and exhaled the deep breath. They were together. They could do this.

They stepped out the door and headed toward the stairs to the Entrance Hall and then on to the Great Hall.

 

* * *

 

Severus cursed inwardly at the silence. They noticed something. The little brats were all too observant when it came to everything except their homework. He heard and catalogued Harry's mental chuckle, and then felt it when Harry entered the room and started toward the Gryffindor table. He frowned _. He's/You're not a student, why doesn't he/don't you come sit up at the head table with the rest of us?_

 _Don't dare today, Severus._ Harry replied, sitting down and talking to Weasley. A quick, painless check, and he could hear they were talking about quidditch. This could get interesting. _If I sat at the same table as you, I would need to be next to you/touch you/look at you.. you get the picture._ He rolled his head a little, and continued talking. It was no longer difficult work for them to communicate. Instead, it was like self-talk, a secondary layer that took no more effort than it did to chide oneself for stupidity or caution for some reason.

 _Mmm. If you get a chance, we'll have to explore how things are now. Notice how easily we're communicating? Even Granger/'Mione won't .... What was that?_ Severus scowled slightly, and it seemed those around him relaxed. _Mione? Whoever... she won't figure it out with the ease we have now._

 _Call her that sometimes. Close friend/confidant/nickname._ Harry stopped eating his roll and reached for the oatmeal. It was what Severus was eating. Clearly, it was a subconscious act. _Yeah. Still gonna make the day interesting._

Severus sighed, hopefully softly enough to miss being noticed, and tuned in to the conversation around him. Albus was talking. “... And I noticed it. I'm quite sure that the new source is completely harmless. So, that worry is taken care of.” His eyes were twinkling, and Severus stopped, replaying what his ears had heard though he hadn't listened well. It was a trick he'd developed over years of spying.

 _Damn. He's talking about the wards. Apparently, we gave them a power boost last night... Don't go there, brat/Harry/lover/husband. This is already a tenuous situation._ Ignoring Harry's internal laughs, he reached for the honey and put two drops into his bowl, just as if he had always done so. Minerva caught his movement, and frowned.

“Everything alright, Severus?” She looked him up and down. “Something is different somehow...”

Severus silenced her with a look, and stirred the honey into the oatmeal precisely three times. “I am well, Minerva. Thank you for the concern.” He gave a slight gesture toward his/Harry's table, and she nodded in understanding.

“I reread some of those books you mentioned,” she continued on for a moment before taking a bite of her toast. “They were interesting.”

“You should read the abstract Her-Miss Granger came up with, then. She did some external research on the matter and correlated several other sources. Not with the original issue, but with some connecting tangents. It was frankly a decent piece of research work.” He scowled. This keeping their identities separate was getting more and more difficult.

 _Aww, Sev. Should I tell her you said so?_ Harry grinned, flicking a quick look up at Severus' face, then returning to the slow bites of oatmeal.

 _If you must. I shall not be responsible for the outcome of that conversation, however._ He was amazed at the ease between them. It didn't feel invasive by any means. It felt safe. Secure. Normal.

 _Home._ That thought came from Harry. _Together/safe/intimate/home._ It was something that was important to him. _Miss you already._

Severus intentionally dropped his butter knife to have an excuse to duck his head. He grinned while he reached down, and then, when he lifted his head, he made sure his blank mask was in place. _That was a close one._ He put the dirty knife aside, and continued eating.

Breakfast passed without much more strangeness, and they headed toward their respective classes.

 

* * *

 

Harry stepped into Gramborne's room, and waved. “Hey, Mike.” Recently, he'd been asked to call the man by his first name, which was a good thing in Harry's mind. “Everything ready?” It was his usual comment.

“Morning Harry. I think so. We've got the boggart in the box here for the third years-you said that worked out well?” At Harry's confirming nod, he continued. “And the firsties are still on some of the simpler jinxes. I think they're a bit behind.... I wonder if more theory would...”

“Honestly, I think the best thing for the Firsties would be to have some sort of contest. Something to keep their attention. They don't have attention spans as long as the others, and I've noticed them getting restless. Feeding them theory is all well and good, but do it _while_ they're trying to hex each other or something.” He grinned.

“You know, I think you're right.” Mike reached for a quill, and scribbled something down. “Great idea. We'll do that, then. I have a brilliant idea that one of my primary school teachers used...” Mike was muggle-born and often drew on his experiences outside the magical world when the muggle-born / raised were confused. He looked up, intending to ask another question, and frowned. “Harry... Where are your glasses?” Gramborne could be a little absentminded at times, but eventually he did notice things.

“I'm playing guinea pig. New potion.” Harry hoped this was enough of an answer. “It seems to be working.” He didn't clarify who had made it or that it had been tested already. It didn't seem pertinent. _I can tell him if you need/he needs me to, though..._ He thought about it briefly.

 _Mmm. Nope. Exposure risk too high. My pride/professional need is less than my personal need/private concern. You/he must stay safe/protected/mine/connected._ Severus replied nearly instantly, and then returned to watching the students step into his room. _Careful, please._ It was a quick thought, and he started to lecture.

Harry started to nod, and then moved. “Also, Mike, I'm feeling just a bit off. It's not enough to really go to the infirmary over...just a lot on my mind and I'm a little more clumsy than usual. It shouldn't present any problems, but I figured I'd let you know. I think it might be a growth spurt or something.” He grinned. “Merlin knows I'm due one of those.”

Mike gave him a sharp, searching look, and then nodded tersely. “Let me know if it gets worse, alright? I don't want you passing out in class over something that Madame Pomfrey can help with.”

 _Very clever, My Own/ Lover/Husband._ Severus was settling in, getting the potion instructions on the board, and he noticed Harry's end-run around his missing glasses and more choppy movements.

 _Thanks, Luv._ Harry nodded. “Sounds fair. Okay. We've got...” And there they came. The students entered, sat down, and everyone got to work.

 

* * *

 

As the day wore on, Harry got more used to whatever it was that had thrown him off-kilter. He still wasn't sure what exactly had happened, but like a lot of the other things in his life, he took it in stride. Lunch was somewhat easier than breakfast, though he did sneak a couple glances up to the Head Table while Ron was looking the other direction. He decided, after consultation with Severus, that he needed to tell Ron what was going on. It wasn't going to be pretty, but his best friend deserved the truth.

“Ron, are you busy tonight after dinner?” Harry slammed all the nervousness and worry against his shields, and clung to the automatic reassurance that Severus offered.

“I don't think so, Mate. What's going on?”

“Well, I've been hiding something rather big from you, and I need to tell you. I can't tell you here, though, so I thought it'd be a good idea to head to the Room and hash things out...” His voice sounded a little more worried than he really wanted it to sound.

“Yeah, I kinda figured you were dodging me on something. Alright...” Ron frowned.

“And... um...” Harry scowled as Severus jibed him about his vocabulary. He shook his head and returned his gaze toward his red-headed friend. “Try to keep an open mind about this, please?” His voice was pleading.

 _Come, My Own/Me/Mine/Lover/Husband/Self. We have a spare bit of free time..._ Harry snickered. _Not that long-unfortunately/wish/want._

 _Alright. I'll come._ Harry finished up his food, passed his snickering off as something else, made his excuses, and headed out toward home and Severus. _Redundant, that._ Harry grinned.

They spent the time talking and snuggling, sneaking in a couple heavy kisses at the end of the free period. “So you're going to tell Ron about this.” Severus began, giving him a slight frown. “I heard you talking to him. Are you sure it is the wisest course of action?”

“I'm not sure about wise, just important. You know what he means to me. And I'm hoping, if I do this right, he'll not react like fourth year. If he does... well, we'll see, and it might be awhile before I talk to him again. This is more important to me than some stupid tournament.”

“Mmmm. He is a good friend, even if he does have a volatile temper.” Severus just knew the truth, even without having to look for the memories. “Have you noticed several differences today?”

Harry nodded, picking up on what Severus was talking about. “Yeah. It's odd, but nice. Much easier to talk to you, that's for sure. You're only like half a thought away.” He grinned.

“And it is usually a pleasant half-thought.” Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and sighed. “I have changed in many ways due to this bond.”

 _Don't want you to return to him, scared of what might happen...he'll hurt you, and I'll..._ Harry's thoughts seemed to come out of nowhere.

 _Shhh, shhh..._ Severus tightened his embrace. “Tomorrow's worries, Harry. Today's worry is telling Ron.” He released a hand, ran it through Harry's locks, and pulled apart, just enough to kiss him again. “Now get going.” He smiled. “I need time to put my solemn mask back on so that I can teach these dunderheads.” He whacked Harry's arse softly.

Harry nodded. “And I've gotta get stuff set up...” He straightened his robes and sighed. “Alright. After I talk to Ron, depending on how things go, we should spend some more time together.”

“Oh, we will, My Harry, we will.” And they headed to their separate posts once again.


	16. Surprisingly Mature

That afternoon was harder than the morning had been, mostly because he was working himself into a worry about how to explain to Ron, and what his responses would be. It got so bad that Severus had a second-year in tears, and Harry had to stop, have a quiet conversation with him, and recompose himself before he could get back to working with the Hufflepuffs in front of him.

Finally, though, the day ended, and Harry was packing up, taking his share of the essays. “Sorry, Mike. It's been a rough day.” He sighed, running his hands through his hair, the action feeling much more like normal than it had when he woke up.

“Understand, Harry. Just be careful, please. The work you're doing is not without its dangers.” Mike gave him a cheery smile .

“Yeah, you could say that.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Alright, I'm off to dinner. Have a good one.” He snorted softly and headed out the door, Mike's idle wave his only acknowledgment.

He sighed as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. “I'll be so glad when this gets out and I can go sit...” He gave a sheepish glance toward Hermione. “I'm just tired of fighting it. And it hasn't even really been that long. You know? And the more...” He pursed his lips, expression tight. “You know what I mean.”

“Well, I understand you, but experientially I'm not quite there yet.” Hermione's comments were laced with a subtle hint of humor and sarcasm. “But watching you, yeah, I can see what you're saying.” She cut off her words as Ron sat down. “Hello, Ron.” She lifted the platter of ham slices and handed it over to him. “There you go.”

“Aahhhh. Thanks, 'Mione.” He began eating, and things seemed normal for a few moments. Harry relished the feeling.

However, before he could really enjoy it much, it was over.

“The room then?” Ron's face was a picture of worry.

“The room.” Harry nodded, standing up. He looked up at the Head Table, gazing at the teachers for a moment, eyes not remaining too long on any of them in particular. _Want to/wish I could gaze at his/your/my/our face for long periods of time._

The reply was a mental chuckle, and a quiet thought. _We/I/You have your/my/our lifetime to gaze soulfully into each other's/our own eyes._

Harry nodded once and turned toward Ron with a serene smile on his face. “Do you mind if Hermione comes, or would you rather this just be man-to-man? She um...” Harry chewed on his lip. “I told her earlier because I needed her help with some things....”

“S'up to you mate. Maybe it'd be smart to have her along. She can keep me in line better 'n' most.” He grinned.

“C'mon, then, 'Mione. Bring your books. Hopefully, you'll just sit and read...” But he knew that wasn't very likely.

They traipsed out of the Great Hall, and Harry wondered idly if it would be the last meal he'd eat with Ron Weasley as a friend.

 _Do not harbor such thoughts._ The advice came from so close that Harry thought it was his self-talk. However, it carried a deep thrum of tone that Harry always associated with his husband. _It is a challenge, but you are up to it. Go in with the intent to remain friends. If it does not occur, it is not for lack of trying on your part. Now get going, and let me return to my conversation._ A little more deeply, he caught, _giving Harry Potter a pep talk. My old self would turn his wand inward._ There was a mental eye-roll, and the voice drew back. By the time Harry had considered all the things Severus had said, they were standing in front of the blank wall.

“Alright. Gimme a mo'.” Harry grinned, and paced back and forth the requisite three times. He asked for a room to talk about private things, and wasn't disappointed. There were three floppy chairs and a small table beside a roaring fire. When Harry went to cast the secrecy spells he knew, Severus' voice in his mind suggested a ward diagnostic spell first. He cast it, and chuckled. “Well, that's appropriate, I suppose.”

“What?” Both of his friends were looking at him, but predictably, it was Hermione who spoke up. She was interested in what he'd found out.

“The room must've realized my need for privacy, because we're warded thicker than the Ministry.” He rolled his eyes.

Hermione was interested in finding out exactly what that meant. Ron, on the other hand, was wearing his standard expression of incomprehension.

“What? Ok. Tell me what's going on, Harry. I'm lost.” Harry snickered, and sat down in the middle chair, gesturing to the other two. They seated themselves, and Harry began.

“Um, Ron, you remember all those things that have happened to me this year? The train ride, the Feast, the nightmare thing...” Harry thought it'd be best to begin with what Ron already knew.”

“Yeah, but what's that got to do with...”

Hermione cut him off. “Shush, Ron. This is hard enough for him as it is.”

Ron glared at her, but fell silent.

“Well, I found out after that potions class that I have a rare ... er... condition.” Both Severus, who was back in his rooms brewing and listening in, and Hermione laughed at that, though for different reasons.

“What? Mate, are you dying?” Ron started to stand up to move toward his best friend and comfort him. Harry shook his head.

“No. I'm actually doing much better than I have ever been. I was born ... different, Ron.” Harry frowned, trying to make him understand, but slowly. Ron paused, and then decided to sit back down, glancing over at Hermione for clarification.

“What Harry is trying to explain...” Hermione began, and then paused to get permission from Harry. When it was given, she continued. “Harry was born with only half a soul. It's called _Hemianima_. Basically, it's Latin for 'Half-souled'.”

“Whoa, Mate. So, what does that mean?” Ron looked up at Harry, tilting his head to see if he looked differently. He was processing the new information.

“Well, when a witch or wizard is born with half a soul, there are two options. They either find the other half, or suffer because of it. After their magical maturity - not their _legal_ maturity, but their magical, mind you-they feel like having tiny ants-or spiders,” Harry changed the metaphor specifically for his aracnaphobic friend, “crawling up and down your skin, taking bites everywhere they go. It was like that night at Aragog's only one hundred times worse, because anybody touching me made it stronger.”

Both of them winced at hearing that, but he felt they needed to know. He continued.

“If I had not found the other half of my soul, I would have kept feeling that, and I would have had to get used to it. I would probably be a downright bastard to anybody who came across my path, simply because I hurt so much and felt like something was missing all the time. Although I wouldn't have known what it was or why.” He paused again.

“Okay, so which happened to you? I'm guessing you found your mate, because your level of temper has gone down a lot lately. Doesn't take as much to set you off.” Severus laughed outright at that, and Harry couldn't suppress his smile.

 _Occlumency is a lovely thing, is it not, my Brat?_ Harry snickered, and Hermione looked up at him with a knowing roll of the eyes and a headshake.

“What?” Ron's tone was as clueless as ever. Harry never wanted that to change, even though it made things difficult sometimes.

“Nothing, Ron. Just...anyway. Yeah. I found him.”

“Him?” Ron's face looked a bit green. He wasn't a chess player for nothing. He started putting known pieces of information together. “So, that's why he came up to your room then?”

“Yeah....” Harry sounded extremely nervous. “I was having horrible dreams, and the barriers between us were down...” His face flushed deep crimson with that sentence, but he swallowed and returned to the conversation. “...so he stopped his brewing and ran up to the dorm to get me. It's a good thing he did...” Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “I need him, Ron. I need you, too. But now, Severus comes first.” The implication was pretty clear.

Ron sat in his chair, looking down at his hands. “So, let me get this straight. Snape's been a bastard all these years partially because he was looking for you?”

“Partially, yeah.” He snickered at the comments that brought up from Severus.

“And you can talk to each other from anywhere?” Ron picked up on that bit, too.

“Well, um...” Harry blushed again. “Now it's more like...” He tried to think of the best way to explain it. “You know how when you're sitting with Hermione and you're arguing with her, and part of your brain says, 'This is a stupid argument, let's stop arguing', and another part of your brain says, 'but I like the way her cheeks get all red when she's angry' and another part says, 'yeah, and what about her...'”

“Harry James Potter-Snape!” Hermione screeched at him.

“Well, yeah, mate.” Ron admitted sheepishly, his own face turning bright red.

“Those 'other voices' can, and often do, sound like Severus now. Because they _are_ him. We're _that_ close.”

It was Hermione's turn to blush. “Would you have had something to do with the...” She cut her words off, but she made a gesture that looked like shaking.

“Err, yeah, maybe.” Harry lowered his head. “But we've fixed it.”

“How?” Hermione's question was not unexpected.

“Dampening and leeching spells. All over. That's on top of the silencing charms, the proximity wards and ...” Harry shifted in his seat.

“Too much information, Harry. Alright. I won't pry.” Harry wasn't sure how long that determination would last, but he'd take it.

“Thanks, Mione.” He turned to Ron, who still looked like he'd been hit in the face with a _Lumos Maxima_. “Blimey. Wait until Mum finds out.”

Harry shifted nervously again. “Well, actually...” He chewed on his lip.

“You told Mum? When?” Ron looked a little affronted.

“This last weekend. And your dad, your brothers save Percy and Ginny sneaked in, and Moony.”

“Blimey.” Ron looked down. “I've been a bit of a prat, haven't I?” Harry blinked. “The only reason I came to listen was that Mum said it wasn't what I thought. I told her I thought he had you under some spell or potion and was gonna take you to You-Know-Who.”

“Voldemort, Ron.” Harry chided.

“Yeah. Him.” Ron still had trouble saying the Great Prat's name, but Harry shrugged. Minor issue in the grand scheme of things. “Can... would he mind if I came to talk to him?”

Harry relayed the request, though it wasn't really necessary with him listening,

There was a mental sigh, and Severus acquiesced. _Let me get to a stopping point in the potion. But, yes, go ahead. Bring the **estimable** Ronald Weasley to our quarters._

 _Our quarters,_ Harry mused. _What a wonderful thought._ That brought other wonderful thoughts, but he clamped down on them. _After they leave,_ he promised himself, and by association, his mate. “Alright, then.” Harry grinned. “C'mon. He'll find a stopping point and come out of his lab to meet us.”

“That's more than a bit creepy, Harry.” Ron said, watching the expressions on Harry's face change.

“You're telling me.” Hermione agreed.

“Oh, shut it. Let's get going.” Harry grinned widely at them and headed to the door.

 

* * *

 

He could tell the exact moment they came into his rooms. For several reasons. Something within told him that Harry was home, the wards pinged softly, and he could _hear_ them. _Must you/he/we introduce your/his/our presence with such cacophony?_ He stepped out of the lab, robes swirling with the movement. The effect was completely ruined when he suddenly had an armful of young husband.

“Sorry Sev.” Harry squeezed him tightly around the mid-section. _I'd kiss you silly, but then I wouldn't stop, and also, I don't think we want Ron-sick on the floor._ He grinned cheekily up, those green eyes twinkling madly with the teasing mental tone.

“Stop your infernal twinkling, boy. Now come sit down... Oh, take that expression off your face Weasley. You look like a birthing hippogriff.”

Harry gave him a quick thump on the back with his fists, and shook his head. “Sorry, we haven't been whole for very long. He's stuck in bastard mode.”

“Harry!” Ron's voice sounded like it had mid-third year when he had really started going through puberty. That thought occurred in both their minds.

“What?” Harry tried to play innocent, but followed his husband down to sit on the settee and interlocked their hands.

“Shush, brat, or I shall do as you refused to, and damn the consequences to the floor.” Severus smirked at him.

“Severus!” Harry blushed, rather prettily, Severus noticed. However, it stopped the teasing. Verbally. The little brat had the audacity to slide his leg up and behind Severus' and start sliding his trousered limb against his bare one.

“Thank you sir, by the way, for the compliment.” Granger ... Hermione started to go into some long explanation, and he didn't think this was the time for that.

“You're quite welcome. The information has come in handy, though it has been woefully inadequate. In what ways I _will not_ clarify.” He held up a hand to stave off the question that he knew was brewing. “You were given more than enough information already, I do believe. More than I would have thought prudent....” This last bit was aimed at Harry, for he turned toward his husband and quirked a brow. “I should have thought you would be a little more discreet, My Own.” The words had a double meaning, the second layer caught and blatantly ignored.

“I know, Luv. She's like Albus, though. Hard to refuse and sees through layers and lies.” Harry looked thoughtful.

“Indeed. Now. Shall we commence with the purpose of the visit? Did _you_ have something on your mind, Mister Weasley?”

“Yes, sir.” Ronald still sounded squeaky. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I've been a prat to you since I've started school, and most of it's been ...”

“Unwarranted, blown out of proportion, based on false rumors and half-truths?” Severus couldn't resist the little dig. Harry paused his leg's movement and elbowed him in the ribs, so he said no more for the moment. _Ouch, brat. Cease and desist._

“Um, yeah.” Ron nodded. “I believed what my brothers said, and I have a bit of a hard time assimilating new information. It has to fit into the picture somehow, and when you acted that way toward Harry, it made what they said seem more ...” He stopped, looking down. “There is no excuse, I know. But for what it's worth, I am sorry.”

“Apology accepted, Mister Weasley. I wouldn't want my husband to miss out on the pleasure of his best friends' company.” He knew Harry had left out that small detail, and wanted to see the reaction.

“Hus-husband?” Ron gulped. He thought for a moment, deciding to put his tactical skills to better use than moving animated people around a checkered board, and nodded. “I suppose you'd have to be, huh. Did my mum throw a fit?”

“She tried to until we explained. Then she fussed at Bill and Charlie for their language instead.” Harry piped up. “Any rate, things good?” He glanced between Ron and Severus.

“Yeah, mate. I'm good. It'll take some getting used to, but ...” Ron shrugged. “Another way you're different, eh?”

“Precisely. However, I do believe, especially with your help...” Severus swept his hand to include both their guests. “...We shall turn this into an advantage for our side.” He smiled, making sure it wasn't the bright smile saved only for his man. “Would you like some refreshments?” He hoped they'd leave soon so that he could spend time with Harry, but understood how important it was to appear hospitable to these two.

“Nah, not tonight, sir. I've got like three essays and two chapters, and I want to ...” He glanced up at Harry. “We'll come visit again, alright?” Well, perhaps the boy was smarter than he let on.

“Oh, Ron! I can't believe you haven't... well, thank you Professor, and we'll come visit another time when it's convenient.”

 _More like when you're/I'm/we're not gazing at me/you/us like you're/I'm/we're going to swallow me/us whole._ Harry's cheekiness was back.

 _And if that is not an idle threat?_ Two could play at this. He'd been dancing with words for years.

Harry shifted in his seat, and then stood up. When he spoke, his voice squeaked just a little. “Alright, mate. Thanks you two. Thanks for understanding.” _And not abandoning me/hating me/closet._

“Sure, Harry. Have a good evening.” There were hugs, and then, finally, they were alone.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the door clanked shut, Harry ran into Severus' arms again. “Gods. I thought about you all fuckin' day long, Sev.” He backed up just enough to start undoing his robes. “Can we go to bed?”

“Mmmm. That was rather obvious by the way you were mauling me in front of your friends. It is good they are such clueless Gryffindors at times.” Severus seemed to need to think about it for a moment. “I suppose if we get up early enough to do our work in the morning, it shall be acceptable.” He quirked his brow. “I assume you aren't intending to go to sleep straightaway?” The facade didn't last for long, though, and Harry saw that grin. Severus strode into the bedroom, and Harry eagerly followed, shutting the door behind them.

“Nope. Intended on getting naked and spending time with your cock up my ass, actually.” He grinned back. “Or something along those lines.”

“Direct _and_ impertinent. Perhaps I should just ... let you stew for a while...” Harry gaped for a moment, then checked their mind. He was joking. He let the relief show. “That is quite unfair, Mister Potter-Snape.”

“Now is it, Mister Potter-Snape?” Harry grinned, slowly undoing his shirt. “I thought it was just sneaky, since you're able to do the same thing.”

“I see your point, lover.” Severus nodded, and began undoing his own clasps. There was no rush to their movements, only a precise, unpracticed rhythm that seemed to pervade their movements since the bond.

“Mmmm.” Harry expressed his pleasure at seeing his mate's broad chest again. He set his shirt aside and snuggled up to that chest, deciding to draw his head up for a kiss. The thought must have telegraphed well, because Severus brought his head down, still working to get the robe off his frame. He did, dropping it to the floor, leaving himself only in his pants.

Harry started to undo his trouser button, but his hands were swatted away, and Severus' more adept, longer fingers worked carefully, undoing the button and the zipper. Before he could consider otherwise, his trousers _and_ his pants were on the floor. Harry returned the favor, slowly stretching the band on the pants to guide them around the man's sex and then slid them off his husband with a quick drop. They moved toward the bed, stumbling not an issue, since their bodies moved together as though choreographed. Severus stopped him before he lay down. _Want to kiss you/need to touch you/you in me_ Harry's thoughts jumbled around in his head.

 _Slowly. Savor. Like a good potion. Stir just enough to keep below boiling. Allow to boil for a short time. Lower heat again. You'll get your returns for the first time we came together. Tonight._ Severus' mindvoice carried the satisfaction of knowing exactly what he wanted to do, and exactly how it would affect him/them.

This thought caused Harry to groan deeply. He opened his mouth, and Severus' tongue slid in, taking its sweet time to caress whatever it could reach inside. Harry responded, his tongue sliding around, meeting Severus' and engaging in another form of choreography. Severus slid his hands around Harry's body, running them up and down his back, before a mental nudge sent them to rest on the globes of his ass. He slowly started massaging them, first lightly, then a little harder, Harry's heart beginning to race a little more with the increased pressure. As promised, though, Severus backed off. The pressure ebbed and flowed until Harry nearly broke. He snaked his hands around Severus' waist, and pushed their bodies closer together, aligning their crotches. It wasn't a perfect fit, since Severus was so much taller, but the extra contact was helping. He fell into the same rhythm, and the two spent a long time standing naked in their bedroom kissing, fondling and frotting.

It was Severus who stopped the rhythm, gently lowering Harry down, spreading his legs and laying down between them. There were no complaints from Harry at this treatment, merely a quiet _Finally/more/please_ that made Severus chuckle around Harry's lips.

 _More, but not too much. Stir in a little more...raise the heat just so..._ He reached over across the bed to get the essential oils that they'd used last time. It had worked, and they both liked it, so he decided to go ahead and use a little. Harry groaned again with the touch of the oil to his skin. Severus deepened his kisses, nearly drowning in the feelings for another while, then he pulled away and began nibbling gently on Harry's jawline, his neck, his shoulder, his pecs...

Harry tilted his head away from the onslaught, exposing more of his skin to Severus' tongue and teeth. _Love you love you need you want you._ His mind couldn't form coherent sentences. _There. Yeah. More. Touch. Need. Please._ He was lost already, and there was so much more to come. Severus chuckled again, and the vibrations from his laugh made Harry's skin tingle where his husband was kissing. _Harder, yeah. Like that. Yeah._

They spent more time like that, the kisses, licks, nibbles and sucks gaining intensity until Severus had Harry in a near-frenzy. Harry tilted his ass up, giving a huge hint. Severus chuckled again, and ignored it for a while, then finally reached over, grabbed the oil and slathered his hand with it. He set it aside and began with one finger. Harry barely noticed when one finger became two, or when two became three. It was just more of the slow, steady increase that was going to burn him from the inside out.

He did, however, notice when three became none. He whined, but it wasn't long at all until Severus slid inside, and his whine turned into a happy groan. It burned a little more than it had last night, but he was glad. It was a reminder of life and a small bit of something to hang on to in the floating sea of all the intense pleasure around him. Severus leaned over and began to kiss him again. He kept his hips still, letting his lips pull Harry back into the depths of pleasure. He started to thrust slowly and shallowly, keeping away from Harry's prostate for the moment. He let the rhythm and depth build as it had been the whole time, and then rather abruptly straightened up. Harry lifted his hips more, changing the angle just so, and when Severus slammed in again, it hit home.

Harry couldn't help it. He screamed. It wasn't as loud as it had been the night before, but it was a scream. Severus shifted to support himself with a single hand, tipped the bottle on to his finger with his free hand, and put the oil on Harry's cock. He slammed in again, this time coordinating his hips and his hand. It would be over soon. They both knew it. Severus pulled back a little, then increased again, keeping up the flowing nature of the timing. It didn't take long for that to change. Harry screamed, this time in frustration, and, with his mental gibberish, yelled at Severus to move faster.

He did, and within a couple more thrusts and pulls, they were both groaning and screaming release.

 

* * *

 

Severus was reluctant to move. He wanted to stay this connected to Harry forever. So, instead of pulling completely out, he shifted, rolling them both over. His greater height allowed them to stay like this without too much effort. Spooned against his mate, he sighed. “Love you, Harry.”

“Love you too, Sev.” Harry subconsciously thrust against him again, making sure they were still connected.

They slept.

 

* * *

 

It ended up being a fairly long night. They awoke almost simultaneously two other times and repeated the process, the only difference being that one was a quick and brutal coupling, and the other was a slow, measured experience that neither could label anything but “making love.” However, instead of being exhausted in the morning, both men felt refreshed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blatant thievery from Tom Clancy's books. Canary Trap is all his. I just borrowed it.

They finally found somewhat of a routine, though it seemed to be more like a theme and variations. They would teach most of the day, fuck at least once most nights, and grew more used to being around each other. If one had met them together in the privacy of their rooms, they might have thought they'd been married for years.

One thing worried Harry. Voldemort hadn't called. He couldn't hide his fears from Severus, so they talked through them when they came up. Harry kept feeling like the situation was too good and that there had to be a catch. It seemed there always was when it came to him.

They'd also been finding out more about the bond that connected them. The first few times they'd copulated, the strands of multicolored ribbons began to thicken and sprout more in their mutual mindscape. They both realized that the strands were not _actually_ inside their heads, but rather something their thoughts had created to express the actual link. The link itself seemed to be pure magic, fed by proximity, intimacy and time. After two weeks or so, the link didn't get any bigger, but would pulse somewhat to help them determine how they felt.

They still struggled mentally with being basically a single unit, but amazingly the arguments were small and easily settled. It often only took reminders that neither of them was what the other had thought. These reminders were usually delivered subconsciously, just by the nature of the disagreement.

As it neared Christmas, Harry began to worry in earnest. No year had ever gone this well. Aside from finding his “other half”, the year had been good. Pleasant, even. One night near the end of November, Harry sat in his chair with his legs stretched out in front of him. “I tell you. He's going to call soon. And you're not going to be able to respond. Because if he hits you with anything, I feel it...” They'd realized that Harry couldn't even really do Quidditch well because of the bond. He kept getting two views. Which wasn't the worst thing to happen, but it did give him an unfair advantage. So, Ginny was back to playing Seeker, and Harry threw himself into his assistant duties.

“And I think he's going to hold off this year. No sense borrowing trouble.” Severus sat across from him, slowly sipping a whiskey. They'd found out that if he didn't overdo it, Severus didn't have to give up his favorite (well, now his second-favorite) vice.

“Oh, puh-leeze. He's not gonna wait that long. Selfish, egotistical...” His mental dialog finished the list of epithets. _Just about the time I get settled in and comfortable, happy with my situation, he goes and fucks it up. ALWAYS happens that way, Sev. Always. And I've got more to lose this time...._ His thoughts trailed off and he gazed up at his husband with an audible sigh.

“Well, perhaps we can be ready should the unusual occur. This is you we're talking about after all.” It was a dig, but a slight one.

“Exactly! That's my point.” Harry shifted, lowering his feet from the footrest. He leaned forward, looking into Severus' eyes. “So, what do we do?”

Severus sighed. “We talk to Albus.”

“Somehow, I knew that was coming.”

“We're joined at the cerebral level. You should have had _some_ warning.” Sev rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean. So, do you want to talk to him tonight, or should we just grab him tomorrow?” Harry frowned. This was on his mind, and he wasn't going to let it go without some sort of plan.

“Tomorrow shall be early enough, I believe. Tonight, I had other ideas. Namely...” Visions of the two of them wrapped up together writhing in pleasure popped up, and Harry grinned.

“Always up for a bit of that...” He stood up, and moved toward his lover. “Care for a hand, or shall I meet you in there?”

“Impatient as ever, Brat. I shall be in there presently. If you care to make yourself ready for the activities, then certainly. Be my guest.”

Harry rolled his neck, the light popping noise evidence of his worry, and stepped quickly into the bedroom. He shucked his clothes off and lay down, finding his current reading book. It wouldn't be long until the man showed up, especially if he ran his hands across his skin like this...

Sure enough, a few moments later, Severus had had enough, and he came storming through. “You are an impertinent, impatient, immodest little sod, and I'm going to flatten you.”

Harry grinned cheekily. “Ya promise?” He wriggled his body just so, and Severus pounced.

 

* * *

 

The next morning dawned as normal, and the pair managed to grab Albus as he headed to breakfast. “Albus...” Severus frowned as he gazed at the annoyingly bright robes the man had chosen to wear today.

“Hmm. Good morning, my boys. What brings you to my office this early? Lemon drop? Or did you simply want to escort me to breakfast?”

“Not exactly. Can we manage skipping breakfast and eating in here? They won't notice quite as much. Too bleary-eyed.” Harry rolled his eyes, and shifted his weight, his impatience showing again.

“Certainly. Have a seat. Dobby!” The little elf popped in, smothered his mate with platitudes and slobbery hugs, and went to retrieve their food. “Now, then. Should I appoint a spokesperson, or can we do this with limited ...” Albus had learned from his conversations with them that he needed to have some sort of roadmap, or he'd get lost.

“I shall begin. Harry can input where necessary, via the bond.” Severus moved to sit down in a seat, Harry grabbing the closest one to him, and sitting down as well. “Our concerns relate to the lack of ... activity on our main enemy's part, and what to do should that situation change. My esteemed spouse believes I should remain here. I am not so certain. Of course, my views could be the matter of twenty years of service to the bastard, and nearly as many to yourself.” He paused, ignoring Harry's mental snickers while Dobby served them. When the little elf popped back out, he sighed. “I don't want to go back.”

“Then don't.” Harry piped up, helpfully, or at least he thought he was going to be helpful.

“It may not be that simple, brat.” Severus turned to answer him fully, but was stopped by an upheld hand.

 _Power_ , they both thought nearly in unison, and then Harry grinned at him. Severus' only response was a smirk, but that faded quickly.

“Do say on, Headmaster.”

“Well, I don't see why it _wouldn't_ be as simple as that. After all, as you say, it is no longer as simple as it once was. As closely as you are joined together, you need to be in the same place most all the time. Ah... do not argue with me. Let me finish.” He shook his head, and Severus smirked. Sometimes, being the most noticed thorn in this man's side was fun. “You may not realize it, Severus, but you have helped us get closer to winning this war than ever. You have served your time. It is now time for you to spend with your husband.”

“I've heard this before somewhere, haven't I?' Harry frowned, trying to figure out why it sounded so familiar.

“Well, I doubt _you_ have heard it personally, but I have had to deliver it several times in Order meetings...”

“Speaking of which, can I start coming? Since ... well, since I'm not considered a kid, and since I'm married and all....” This was a new development. His husband was grasping at threads again.

“Brat. We should discuss this before springing more on him...” Severus started to really consider what he requested.

“The only drawback I can see is that if someone _is_ reporting to Old Wrinkled Butt, our secret would be out much faster than we intended.” Harry, as irreverent as ever, had the Headmaster's eyes twinkling with mirth. “Which, if I can contribute anything, might be worth the risk. He's after our asses, anyway...”

“And if you do not report, this would be a viable reason to have get back to him. The matter of the Mark's hold on you is...” Albus began to throw his sickles in, only to be stopped by an interruption from Harry.

“Hold on...” Harry frowned, and Severus could feel him looking over a memory. “Oh. Hadn't noticed that before. Can I have a piece of parchment and a quill, sir?” Albus nodded, and handed him the requested items.

Harry began scribbling something out, and then drawing a spell diagram. He hadn't learned the process, but Severus had, and the older man was glad he'd found him. This time, for reasons other than his tight ass.

“Sev!” Whoops. Must have thought that last bit a little too loudly. He'd thought Harry was deep enough in the memory of Severus' marking ceremony to be paying attention to stray thoughts. Harry swallowed visibly. “Now, give me a moment.”

Albus wasn't sure what was happening, but he was okay with whatever it was. He'd seen what his two boys could do together. He smiled benignly and ate his food, and Severus attempted to do the same... well at least the eating part. He smiled more these days, but never like he'd left his brain in a cauldron somewhere.

Harry snickered, and glanced up at Severus shaking his head. “Alright. I _think_ this is it. There's a simple way to test it, but it might hurt like hell. Maybe after classes today... Today _is_ Friday, right?” He looked between the two men. “And um, I have another idea.” He chewed on his lip, and Severus drew in to watch the idea take form. It was actually quite a brilliant one. Stolen from a muggle book, but it might work. “You get it?” Harry noticed Severus' approving nod. “I wouldn't call it the same thing, but that's irrelevant, really.”

“Headmaster, what my mate proposes is this: we realize that there are several new recruits to the Order whose loyalties have yet to be tested. We tell them each a story, none of them exactly correct, and if Voldemort hears something - which I assume we'll pick up on via scar link - we will know precisely which individual has been passing on our more pertinent knowledge.” Severus smirked, leaning back and wiping at the sides of his mouth with his napkin.

“Yeah. Like we'd tell...” There was a soft brush against his memory as Harry found a name. “We'd tell that Rose girl that we had to get married because it would boost our power. Which is true, but not the whole truth. And then, we'd tell old Doge that we got married because we owed each other life-debts or some such... I don't know. Maybe we could get the twins' help with all the different iterations and who knows what. But emphasizing one point to each person. Then, we listen ...” He frowned. “Oh.”

“What?” Albus was confused, but Severus saw what he was thinking.

“We could set up a meeting or an activity... an ambush, if you will.” Severus nodded. “Bring him to us, instead of waiting for his plans to come to fruition. It is a very good idea. We're fairly certain there _is_ someone who is exposing us, much the way ....” Severus set his napkin down and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This was going to be a big change. He wouldn't have to pretend anymore: he could be himself in a lot of ways...

Harry nodded, both to Severus' thoughts and his spoken words. “Yeah.” The worry in his eyes was evident, and Severus mentally soothed it the best he could. “But if I'm ready, then we could end it. It's not like I don't have Sev's knowledge of dark spells and how to avoid them, let alone cast them if I need them. And who's to say that Sev _isn't_ the damn 'power'.”

“We never did tell him what I thought it was. And I'd like to see how this fits in with your birdy trap.”

“Birdy trap?” Albus sighed. Severus knew they were cutting it fine here by doing all this plotting with him around. Their half-voiced, half-mental conversations drove most people barmy. With Albus already there, it was anyone's guess how it would affect him.

“The muggle book I picked this up from called it a canary trap. Because the canary is the bird singing... Anyway.” It would take too long for Harry to explain all the nuances of the story. So he just shrugged. “I decided since he or she seems to be flying between the phoenix's nest and the crow's, they had to be a little birdy of some sort.”

“Ahh. Quite.” Fawkes proved he was listening to the conversation at this moment by giving a quiet trill. Albus reached over and stroked the firebird's back, which made him give another contented chirrup. “Now, Severus, what did you think it was?” He pulled the conversation back on course, or attempted to.

“Merely his ability to make things happen when he is filled with righteous anger. Mark the instances of his 'Aunt', as well as several things this year alone.” Severus lifted his brows.

Harry smiled, and Severus fought not to be immersed in the depths of joy in his lover's eyes. “Thanks, Fawkes.” The simple acknowledgment had cheered him up somewhat, and taken a lot of the worry from his shoulders. Severus too realized he appreciated the bird's input, small though it be. When Severus mentioned his idea, Harry didn't seem as upset about it. Severus assumed that was Fawkes' doing. He wouldn't kick a gift horse in the mouth. Or a helpful bird, either.

“Yes. Nothing like a good few notes of phoenix song to cheer us up.” Albus gave his smile again, and returned to the task at hand. “That could very well be, Severus. We'll keep that in mind. What is this diagram, Harry?”

“Oh. That. I just listened to the marking ceremony, and it's all done in parseltongue, so I just sketched out the spell he used. Saves us some time looking it up. I thought I might be able to manipulate it. Remove it, or at the very least, alter it to bind to another powerful parseltongue. I assumed... well, I was gonna ask later....” The thought came floating through the link mostly formed. _You wouldn't mind? You're bound to me anyway, and ... I wouldn't ever really **need** it...._

 _We shall see if you can do it without harming either of us. If that is the case, I would be pleased to wear your mark. And I may do that secondary portion you are considering, and reciprocating it._ Out loud, Severus nodded. “We'll discuss it. It depends on the safety and repercussions on us and those around us, but it might be a possibility.”

Albus nodded. “Well, then. We shall go on with this. I think that, considering the circumstances, you are correct, Harry. There is no real reason for you to stay away from the Order meetings. We shall spring this trap when you're ready, and decide what to do with our bird in the hand after we've caught them.” He was enjoying the metaphor way too much, Severus thought. Harry seemed to agree. “Oh, dear. It's nearly time for your first classes, gentlemen. Thank you for an enjoyable breakfast without too many unpleasant silences.” There was the slight jab that he always put in.

“Thank you, Albus. I'll let you know if I have any more ideas, and we may attempt this thing tonight if you're wanting to be a part of it. I'll let Poppy know, as well. She should be there, if not we in her domain.” Harry smiled, and set the fork down he'd been eating with. “C'mon, luv. You know how your first hour gets if you're late.” He rolled his eyes.

“And Mike will be on your case again. I still propose telling him...” Severus began his side of an old argument.

“You know, this might be the time... Unless...” A thought struck them both. “Unless he's our damn bird. We'll have to...” They didn't realize they'd already left the office. They reached the point where they normally split, and Harry gave his cheek a quick kiss. “Luck, luv. Have a good day, and I'll see you this evening.”

“Mmmm.” Severus smiled a quick smile. “Avoid those hexes. It makes for a very challenging day when I'm brewing and get hit...” Harry snickered, and shook his head.

“Will do.” With that, they parted ways, and began their day in earnest.

 

* * *

 

That afternoon, after some discussion and some frustration, they decided to do the 'procedure', as Severus insisted on calling it, in the infirmary. There was a part of the wing that was closed off from the others in case of horrible injury or contagious disease. Harry marveled at the fact that he'd never had to be in this room, although he'd been in 'his bed' so many times over the years. In fact, as he'd passed his bed, he'd run his hand over it, the memories of every time seeming to come forth. He barely realized that the process was being helped along by a curious bondmate who wanted to know exactly how many times he'd been in here.

Finally, though, after wasting enough time, the four of them - Harry, Severus, Albus and Poppy - stepped into the back area and waited for Poppy to ward it off.

“If we're going to do this thing, gentlemen, I want to see what it is you have in mind...” She started to scold them for the very idea, but the determined look on the other three faces made her hold back.

“Here's the diagram, Poppy. I can't be sure of the specific reaction until I pull this...” Harry pointed to a thread of the magic in the diagram. “This a little. If it hurts too much, I'll pull back.”

“And how will you know how much is _too much_ , Mister Potter?” Poppy sounded frustrated.

“I'll feel it, Ma'am.” Harry looked up at her and grinned. She of all people knew many of the effects of the bond and getting the chance to remind her of some of them was worth the annoyed huff she gave him in response.

“My Own, do not provoke the Medi-witch.” Severus quirked an eyebrow and moved to lay down on the bed they had set aside for this. “You are certain your idea will work?”

“Oh, bloody hell, no. Nothing's certain, Luv.” Harry ran his finger over the mark, watching the snake move just a little at his touch. “I'm pretty sure that I can figure it out. I think the damn thing might be sentient.”

“Big words again, Mister Potter. I do declare.” Severus' tone was teasing.

“Shut it, 'darling'.” He grinned, and gazed over toward where the mediwitch and the headmaster were watching them with half-amused, half-annoyed faces. “Alright.” He pulled a chair up, and moved the diagram toward himself. **_“Speaker's Creature, wake to me.”_** Harry watched as the snake on his man's arm moved and stepped aside, leaving a small doorway on the skull. He continued speaking in parseltongue, well aware of its affects on Severus, and yanked on that small bit of magic he saw. It had an unexpected effect.

Severus groaned. The two observers were ready to step in, but it was Severus' upheld hand that stopped them. “Too much, Harry. Too much.” Harry quite agreed. The pleasure coursing through their shared systems was going to be a problem.

“Yeah. Definitely not what we expected. But then again, he's always been a crafty old....” He couldn't hold on anymore, and groaned himself.

“Gentlemen? Is there something we can do for the pain?”

The headmaster's worried query made both men laugh. “What pain, Albus?” Harry managed to stutter out. “I think this is going to be a little rougher than I thought, especially if we have an audience. If they weren't here, we could ground each other out and keep going....”

“Might need to anyway....” Severus' mental language began to degenerate. _Fuck, Harry. Want me/you in you/me or the other way around, or **something**._ Vocally, he showed explicit control. “Too ... much...” Well, for a few moments, at least. He grabbed Harry's neck, ignored the shocked gasps of the watchers, and devoured his lover's mouth.

“Mmmmmm.” Harry murmured against Severus' lips. He stuck his tongue inside the other man's mouth, letting the sensations of reality cut off the false feelings coursing through them. It was easy to tell the difference.

 _Can you do all that connected like this, or do I have to let you go?_ Severus sounded almost lost.

Harry worried for a moment and then mentally shook his head. _Can't. Have to see the damn thing. Latch yourself on to me somehow.... No, that wouldn't be the best with watchers.... damn. Wish we could tell them to leave. Shit. Shirt. I'll take off my shirt._ He let go of Severus' marked arm and began undoing his robes.

“Mister Potter, what is going on?” Poppy was not amused.

Harry didn't answer her until he'd gotten his robes, jumper and shirt completely off. He reluctantly broke the kiss and settled himself on to the bed holding Sev's arm out and giving him a vast expanse of skin to lick and nibble.

“Overload. Not pain sensors, though.” Albus looked confused, but Poppy understood, and her expression tightened.

“Very well. However, do be discreet, as we won't leave until this is done. You might as well do the whole thing, and then I'll let us out and you can take care of whatever needs done... after the procedure.” She was rather adamant on that.

Harry understood, but had a feeling that was going to make it harder. Severus took no time at all to start licking and nibbling on Harry's arm. It gave the whole situation a new level of surreality. He began the hissing again, picturing the design he'd wanted for his own mark on his lover's arm. It was a lightning bolt ending in a sword tip. The tip encased itself in a stone. They'd discussed the design, as such things had more meaning beyond personal preference in the wizarding world. By using the sword and stone, Harry was hearkening back to Merlin, claiming that he was doing the right thing and guiding (or being led by) someone else to greatness.

If it weren't for the pleasure coursing through him, it would probably be a very easy change. Harry wondered quickly if it wasn't because they were so closely joined that it was so intense. If he felt about half of it, it would be a pleasant tickle that would arouse him, yes, but not push him into his mate's bed so forcefully. However, that thought was for another time. He sighed, and began incanting the last part of the incantation. The small snake began to wind itself around the skull, and the skull began to stretch itself out, morphing into the design that Harry had envisioned. Then, the snake wound itself around the sword and with a last command, fell to sleep. He started to wobble slightly in Severus' arms after all the exertion, but Severus caught him before he could fall. It was pretty obvious that Albus was finally understanding what was going on. His face was almost as red as Father Christmas' outfit, and his eyes were looking anywhere but at the two men he considered children. Harry snickered, at least internally as they switched places on the bed.

“Ok. Your turn. You saw what I did, you've got my mind. Use my parseltongue. I'm not going to be able to...” Harry snuggled up against his lover. “Same design, right?”

“No, I thought I'd use that secondary one. It seems more fitting now. And I haven't used the parseltongue because of the effects, but you know, since we're already there...” Severus switched to his thoughts. _Fuck it. I'm already as hard as that stone. And you **will** be opening your delectable/tasty/wonderful/sweet/tight ass to me, or ..._ They both knew it was inevitable, so he didn't have to say much more.

Harry s full-throated laugh turned into a groan when Severus started hissing. Their onlookers looked a bit shocked. “Didn't know, did ya...” His language started to devolve... “Oh, bloody hell. Merlin...” He thankfully remembered to close his mouth. _Uuuunghhh, Sev. Dammit. No grounding. Shirt off...Or something!_

Severus was better at multitasking. “Forgive us. This is rather difficult as it is... We are attempting discretion, but ...” He took the hand not holding Harry's arm and began running it over the planes of his lover's skin.

“We understand, my dear boy.” Albus' voice sounded like it was cracking a little. Harry rolled his eyes, and then jumped slightly when Sev's hand touched him. He longed for much much more, of course, but focused on the reality of the touch.

 ** _“Speaker's Creature, come alive to me. Represent my lover's bond on skin and time._** It was a bit different from what they'd had to do to alter it, but the marking was easily done, since they saw it in Severus' memories. It hadn't taken Harry much time to find the spell once he had heard and diagrammed it. Madame Pince had pointed out a couple of books, and he had read the important parts while waiting for Severus to finish his last class. He'd found some interesting things out. The original spell wasn't meant to do what Voldemort had twisted it for. It had originally been a lovers' mark.

It had been designed in a time when wizards often went to war dressed as Muggle soldiers. They couldn't wear the fancy ornamental jewelry that had been the norm, so they designed a mark that would bind them more together, and help them be able to locate each other, communicate somewhat, and share emotions. Since this bonded pair already did all that, it wasn't as hard to get the mark on the skin.

Voldemort had twisted its use, making it into a slave bond. It was only one way. The reason he was so fond of the _cruciatus_ curse was that the twisting of the bond made everything reverse. Every time he hurt one of his followers, he felt the same amount of sensation as pleasure. It made Harry sick. He wondered if there wasn't a way...

An extra pulse of pleasure drew Harry's mind away from Voldemort and he looked down at his skin. There on his arm was a small black raven with a strike of lightning behind it. The lightning struck harmlessly into the ground. Severus had decided that the snake would curl up around the bolt, giving it a mysterious look. Harry was impressed.

“I like it.” He turned to their watchers. “We're done. Do your little scanny thingy, ma'am, and then, if you please, leave posthaste.” His tone was brusque, but no one could fault him for it. Or if they did, they didn't say anything at the moment. Severus was already undoing the top hooks on his robe, moving to shed it the moment the extras left the room.

Poppy frowned slightly as she scanned them both. “Other than a noticeable amount of magic returning to you, Severus, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong. Albus and I shall just be on our merry way. The password when you emerge will be 'bolt.'”

Both bondmates snickered at that, and nodded. “Thank you muchly, Madam. Were things not quite so precipitously necessary, we would remove ourselves to more familiar climes. However, in this situation, we beg forbearance.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Too much talking.” He pulled the older man on top of himself, kissing him thoroughly. _Not enough fucking. More._ The heated kisses remained all they did until they heard the telltale click of the door. Then, Harry reached up to where Severus had undone most all of the clasps, and ripped the robe right off. He looked at that delicious body, and then froze. A stray thought had crossed his lust-fogged brain. _Wards. Is it warded in here, mate/lover/Sev/mine?_

 _It's warded in here so tightly that we could fuck till next Tuesday and no one would notice. But that was a good thought to keep in mind. Now. Forget about anything else. I **need/want/have** you. More/touch/fuck/love. More_ Severus noticed the robe's tears, but said nothing mentally or vocally about them. They'd already become fairly proficient with repair charms.

 _Oh, yesssssss._ And Harry kissed his mate deeply, and they satisfied each other. It took all night.


	18. Revelation and Relocation

Their moments of bliss didn't last very long at all. Two days after their demarking and remarking ceremony (as they had teasingly come to call it), Voldemort struck.

They were getting ready for bed, neither really interested in more than curling up and going to sleep, when Harry fell to the ground with a sharp pain in his forehead. With the connection, Severus felt it too. It was more intense than anything he'd ever felt.

“Occlumency. Now.” Harry nodded at his husband's sharp tone, and pulled his shield up. The pain dissipated, but the images remained. “Shit.” Severus sat down on the bed, watching the scene.

“Oh...” Harry sighed with relief. “This is so much nicer than having to feel it.” He grinned. “See that lovely _crucio_?” The grin faded, and he shuddered, moving to snuggle up to his mate to watch the 'show'. “That would've hit me at nearly the same intensity. Only thing I didn't feel were the AKs.”

“Shhh, brat. Silence. Let us see what we can pick up, and compare notes.” They watched the meeting together, listening to him rant and rave about losing Severus. When Harry looked up to see his mate's face, there was a smirk on it. Harry chuckled, and returned his attention to the task at hand.

 _Ohshit._ Harry inhaled sharply, and pushed himself closer to his spouse. _Sev....ohshit._ He saw what was happening, and recognized it before Severus could.

“A Marking?” Severus scowled. “Who is he marking now?” There were a row of seven people and Harry didn't recognize most of them.

“Oh, bloody hell.” Harry rolled his eyes, and mentally pointed to two shorter people. “Tell me that's not who I think it is, Luv.”

“Which, My Own?” Severus responded in kind.

“Either. Both.” He had caught a wisp of blond hair and the stance of the other one looked very familiar...

“Well, I would say you are correct.” Severus had picked up on Harry's guesses, naturally, and confirmed them easily. “That proves to be a new challenge for the Headmaster. We shall have to go up to his rooms quickly when this is done. Oh, damn. I recognize the others. They're all young. None so young as those two, of course, but ...”

“Shit. You're right. That's...” He didn't name names, but he didn't have to. “Why is he marking 'em so young now?”

“Because most of the rest of the adult wizarding population has made their choices already. The young are the only pool left for candidates.” Severus ran his hand idly through Harry's hair.

They continued to watch as Voldemort marked all the young people. A stray thought crossed his mind, and Harry voiced it. “Why is he doing it on a school night? And how can those two get away with being out of dorms on this night?”

“I would bet you a small sack of Galleons that their parents called 'Family Emergency'. Parents' words are law, Harry, when it comes to their children. It is why it was both a good thing and a bad thing that you were left in that situation.” Harry knew exactly what Sev meant. 'Good' because then no other, darker purposes were in play, at least not yet, and 'Bad', because no one thought to question what was happening. Child abuse in such a form was the worst crime, but it was almost more unthinkable than using the Unforgivables in normal society. Death Eaters had their own ways of reckoning things. But their children were still high on their priority lists.

“Hmmmph.” Harry gave a noncommittal answer, and continued to watch. “See how it's different from what we did? Ours was reciprocal and .... there.” He finished marking one of the older teens, and etched a rune in the air. “I _think_ that's the one that reverses the ....”

“I tend to agree. This is very insightful. I can see the draw. However, you are an idiotic and foolish Gryffindor to choose to go through this and not even attempt to occlude the pain. My abysmal lessons to you aside.” He snorted.

“You're right. This is so much better.” Harry was silent, continuing to watch as Draco Malfoy was marked. “I didn't know that I'd still be able to see this. I mean...” Harry sighed. “I guess it wasn't worth it either way, not with him able to manipulate...”

Severus caught the thought aborning, and quashed it. “No. I am certain this is a real scene. It appears correct, and look, Draco still has the mark from the potion that Ronald splashed on his cheek today. It didn't injure him badly, but it did leave a mark.” He snorted. “I do not think he'd...”

Harry cut him off as Draco spoke in his normal drawl. “Well, sir, he has been spending a lot of time with the traitor. I don't know what's going on with them, but ever since the first day of school...”

Voldemort listened to Draco's report, and made comments in a couple places. Both men were simultaneously thinking the same thing. It was quite repetitive, but there didn't seem to be much else to say. _Oh, shit. Oh shit ohshitoshit._

Severus tightened his hold around Harry's smaller form for a long moment, and then stood, preparing himself to go out of their rooms. Harry watched for a little longer, and then began doing the same thing.

They headed up to the spiral staircase, knocked on the inner door, and plopped down (or eased into, in Severus' case) the chairs there.

“Albus, he knows.”

 

* * *

 

They spent a good portion of the rest of the night planning and thinking and brainstorming. Severus was exhausted. Harry heard his thought, and looked up, nodding. “Yeah. Me too.” He turned to Albus, and rubbed his hand across his face in evident fatigue. “Albus, we're knackered. Can we come back tomorrow morning, or lunch or something? We were just about to turn in when we were invited to the matinee.”

Severus snorted at Harry's sarcasm, but understood the point he was making. Albus glanced up at his weird, six-hand clock, and lifted his eyebrows. “Oh! I apologize, my boys. I should've let you get to bed hours ago. Go on, then.”

Harry snorted, and grabbed Severus' hand. They both bid the Headmaster goodnight, and walked down to the hall. Severus was just about to say something about their entwined hands when Harry pulled his away.

 _Not that stupid, Luv._ Harry thought, sardonically. They both got a quiet mental chuckle from it, and then Severus caught a red beam of light zooming toward Harry. The stunner hit his husband, knocking them both out.

 

* * *

 

They awoke in a dark room, somewhere outside of Hogwarts. They'd been kept together, for some reason, but Harry wondered how long that would last. He wondered if their kidnappers were able to see the beams. His musings brought Severus around, and he leaned back against the stone wall of the small, cramped room to give his lover more room to move around.

“Fuck.” Harry spoke for both of them.

“Did you get the name of that hippogriff?” Severus snorted, and shifted, attempting to wrap his arms around his lover for just a moment. “We were neither of us very vigilant, Harry. This is ... unexpectedly typical, unfortunately.”

Harry's own snort was a little louder than Severus' had been. “Yeah. How do you want to play this? Do they have some sort of recording device here? Spells, you know... And do we want to keep playing stupid? Or just ... brazenly whip through this crap and get home?”

Internally, Severus laughed outright at Harry's wording. However, he said nothing, listening, looking around the small room.

They fell silent, not even really conversing in their minds. Both were so tired that they started to doze lightly, only needing a light touch from the other to keep grounded. They slept like that for several hours.

 

* * *

 

The only drawback to sleeping in a small room like this with one's husband, Severus thought, was the unfamiliar positions one got stuck in. His head had ended up lolling to the other side, away from Harry. The younger man had snuggled into his side almost as if they were still at home. Severus' older body hadn't taken the odd position very well, and it was starting to show. He heard the footsteps coming long before he saw a cloaked and masked man turn the corner toward them. He mentally shook Harry awake, and scooted over, looking for all the world like he was afraid of his lover's touch.

 _Do not take offense, lover. It as it was in my classroom._ Severus tried to make his mindvoice as reassuring as he possibly could.

 _I won't. I get it._ Harry's tone was equally amused and annoyed.

 _Alright. I just wanted to reassure you -_ He paused and snarled out loud, inwardly asking for Harry's forgiveness. “You are invading my space, Potter. Cease and desist, or I shall strangle you with my bare hands.”

There was a quiet chuckle from outside the cell. “I _knew_ those rumors couldn't be true. I knew they had to be just rumors.” Draco's voice was triumphant. “I shall inform the Dark Lord that I was right.” He drawled, his smirk evident, even with the mask on. They could hear it in his tone.

“I'm sorry, _Professor..._ ” Harry replied, his tone sarcastic. “Not like I can leave the room and get out of your greasy hair.” _Sorry luv. Your hair is gorgeous. I like to run my hands through it when you're sleeping...._ Harry inwardly smirked.

 _I noticed._ Severus kept his face impassive as he gazed at Draco. “Draco, what is going on? Why am I locked up with _Potter_ of all people?” He shifted, trying to move away again, or at least wanting to make it look like that was his intent.

“Drop the act, Severus.” Severus bristled at the name. It wasn't said as an endearment. “There is more to this than meets the eye, and we'll get to the bottom of it. I heard...”

“You idiot.” Harry started to growl at Malfoy, but a comforting, reassuring thought stopped him. “I oughtta...” He threw that in there just for show, attempting to scowl at Severus.

“You ought to _what_ , you low-class half-blood hero wannabe?” Malfoy thoroughly enjoyed insulting Potter, and he was going to do it to the maximum while he could. “Just wait until My Lord gets his hands on you, then you will regret the day you refused my friendship! You could've been a part of my ...” Severus tuned out the rest of the rant, knowing pretty much what Draco was going to say.

The insults and verbal slings went back and forth for almost half an hour. Harry growled, internally making fun of everything about the situation, attempting to keep his wits about him. Severus sent reassurance and pride to him through their connection, and got the same back. It allowed him to deepen his scowl and turn away from what he would have seen as childish behavior before this year. Now, he knew differently. Harry taunted Malfoy to keep him on the edge, to keep him from doing worse things. It was brilliant, and Snape let his husband know that.

 _Thank you, luv. It's something I learned dealing with Vernon and Dudley. If they were worried about something else, they weren't focused on me._ Harry's mindvoice was wry. Draco didn't seem to notice that their taunts and pokes were variations on a theme; they kept going around in circles. Blood purity, kissing arse and skills (or lack thereof) on the quidditch pitch were among the main points.

The taunting stopped when the three of them heard more voices coming their way. Harry winced. Pain was flooding their ... his scar. “Shit.” Harry scowled over at Severus. “It's him.”

Of course it was, but Harry was telling him that out loud to keep up the show. “Of course, Potter....” Severus poured the acid into that name. “You do not expect the Dark Lord to avoid visiting his most precious prize, do you?” He shifted, prepared to make the obeisance that the Dark Idiot required, and waited for his fate.

 

* * *

 

Harry watched Severus move, sensing exactly what he was about to do. It was a great move, and had the benefit of possibly giving them more time. He flung the pain of old Voldy's presence against his new occlumency shields, and waited. He was calmer this time than any other time he'd faced this opponent. Whether it was because he had his other half with him, or because he'd learned the occlumency he needed, or whether it was something completely beyond either of those things, Harry had no clue. He inwardly winced as Severus began groveling.

“My Lord.” Severus was nearly prone in the small space. “My Lord.” He repeated, waiting for instructions, recriminations, or praise.

“Severussssss.” The sibilant tones of Tom Marvolo Riddle spoke. “I am mosssst dissssappointed in you.” He paused. “Why did you not tell me of your burgeoning relationship with my number one foe? Hmmmmm?” Voldemort lowered his head slightly, just enough to see Severus' eyes.

Slam! He attacked their mental shields, and Harry pushed back with all his might, but let Severus direct the way it looked. “My Lord, I was attempting to gain his trust. I have been talking to him in the evenings, since the old fool has decided to make him a teacher's assistant instead of making him finish his schoolwork like a normal child.” Severus' words and tone spoke volumes. None of it was technically untrue, but the way he spoke it made it seem much different than it really was.

“Hmmmm. Young Draco seemsssss to think differently, Severusss. You ssshould have heard the ssstoriesss he was telling me....” There was a dry raspy laugh, only a short one. Harry hadn't heard the man laugh before. It wasn't a pleasant sound.

“I can imagine, My Lord. Our young Draco has quite an imagination.” Severus attempted to sound mildly amused, and Harry thought he did pretty well. _Thank you, My Own. If you have any ideas, do share, though your style of dealing with a situation is often the diametrical opposite of my preferred methods._ He mentally rolled his eyes.

 _Yeah. My preferred methods would be to cut the old man's head off where he stands, but ... there's more to this than that, I see._ He sent the mental equivalent of a wry smile. _Being around you has its benefits, Sev'rus._ He shifted slightly, keeping his pained scowl on his face.

“Well, I have my means of assssscertaining the truth, Ssseverussss, and I do not intend to allow either of you to leave until I have dissssscovered what I want to know.” Lord Voldemort turned and stalked off, blondie the elder and blondie the younger following him sycophantically.

The two of them waited until they couldn't hear the sound of steps anymore, and then Harry burrowed his head into Severus' shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it. _Luv..._ He turned Severus' head toward himself, and kissed him forcefully for a short moment. _We've got to get out of here... any ideas?_

 _Mmmmmm..._ It took a few seconds for Severus' mind to do more than enjoy the kiss. _I concur. What are our options?_ Unwillingly, Harry pulled away from the older man, and moved to the other corner. The two of them continued to discuss ideas for long hours that night, only stopping when both began to doze off.


	19. Plans and Patience

Harry, being separated from Severus, became pulled into a nightmare for the first time since his bonding. He was watching Bellatrix curse Sirius, and then Cedric was falling, and then his mother ... oh, great gods above. It was this one again. He hated this one.

However, before the dream got much further, there was another presence beside him. Not physically, but in his dreaming mind. “Harry. This isn't real. It's your mind's way of dealing with the losses you've faced, which ... I must admit, have been legion.”

“Y'think?” He turned toward the avatar of his lover's thoughts, and sighed. “I'm sorry, Severus. I haven't dreamed like this in a long time. Not since you started touching me.” The myriad images that popped into both their minds at his blunt phrasing made him blush. “Rather be doing that than trying not to touch you to avoid appearances. Y'think we could get away with it in here?”

“If we are here for a long time, we may attempt it, I suppose, but tonight I wish to abstain. There is the risk that our bond could be detected...”

“Doesn't old green-face know we're bonded?” Harry was a little confused.

“He may know that we are bonded in name, but he cannot know we are bonded as closely as we are, unless ...” Harry watched Severus' frown, as he could hear his mind contemplating the various people who knew the truth. “It is Albus, Poppy, your infernal friends, their family, and the wolf, correct?”

Harry nodded. “And anybody else they chose to tell, although I don't think there was anyone they'd say something like this to.”

“Would they discuss the matter over the Floo?” Severus quirked an eyebrow, and Dream-Harry had to conjure a very unflattering image to keep himself from running over and attaching his body to his mate's in a very intimate way.

“I shouldn't think so, but it's possible something slipped out. Arthur's usually decent about such, and Molly's okay unless she's really angry...” He snickered, remembering some of the times that Ron had gotten a dressing down.

“I shouldn't be so flippant, My Own. Your own mother was rather ... a harridan at times as well.” Severus' smirk carried no ill intent, and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Maybe that's where I got my temper from, huh? Merlin knows I've got a damn good one.” He snorted, and turned to gaze at his husband again, just for a short moment before his teenaged mind could think about fucking him - or being fucked _by_ him - again. “It's too bad this place isn't warded for...” He paused. “Bloody Hell. Sev....”

Severus caught the thought, and finished it himself, saying nothing, just laughing his full, rich laugh. After a long moment of just laughing, he spoke. “Well, my love, it appears your naughty mind may have a solution to our dilemma.”

“Will we get caught in the aftermath?” Harry was worried, more for Severus than for himself. “I mean, I can...”

“Hush, child.” Harry didn't like being called a child, but he heard the intent, so he didn't fuss at the words. Besides, he _was_ much younger than his man. “Lightning. It has a certain ironic amusement to it, don't you think?” He smirked, and Harry leaned back, enjoying watching the man.

“What about our wands, though?” He worried a little, the smile on his face faltering a bit.

“We'll bottle that potion when it comes off the fire, Harry.” Harry snickered at the familiar sentiment expressed in unfamiliar words.

Unbidden, the needs of their bodies began making themselves known. “Ouch.” Harry grumbled, feeling both men's pain. “We should at least have some sort of bed or something in here. Even in my closet I had...” Harry stopped. “Well, you know.”

And Severus did. But it was obvious by the dark look on his face and the murderous sub-thoughts Harry was picking up that he was still very angry at Harry's family. Harry couldn't understand what the problem was, for the most part. They were prats, yeah, but ...

“Do not even allow your thoughts to wander that direction, Harold James Potter, or I shall have to rectify your understanding rather ... clearly.” Severus' dream-shade loomed over his, scowling almost as deeply as he had before they'd connected so well.

“So, can I let my thoughts run back toward fucking around with you and letting the magic blow this place up, then?” Harry grinned, completely uncowed by the dark looks and tone. He knew better now.

Severus' answer was a groan, both in his mental avatar form and in real life. “Brat. Cease such discussions for the moment.”

“Then, what am I supposed to brood on, Luv?” Harry kept the cheeky grin on his dream face. “Can't brood about my relatives and the closet, can't brood about being bent in two by you...”

“I am amenable to using our mutual pleasure to secure our release, but we need to do a few more things in preparation first, My Own. Then, I will let you brood and stew and build you up to the point in which you shall create a crater with this lovely singing magic in your veins. However, that time is not now, so cease this carnal terrorism.”

Harry feigned hurt. “Well, that's a fine way of putting it, _Professor._ ”

“It is difficult for you to tease me in such a manner when I can hear the underlying grin, brat.” Severus sounded a little disappointed at the thought.

“Yeah, makes it kinda worthless.” Harry shrugged it off. “Okay, so what do we need to do or to find out when we wake up?”

“Well, we ought to...” The pair returned to planning again, this time with a purpose.

 

* * *

 

They awoke from their sleep and made synchronous rolls of their necks, shoulders, and other joints, working out the sleep-induced kinks. _We must remember to be non-verbal for now, Harry._ Severus reminded him as he attempted to stand for a few moments, then let the other man have a turn in a finely choreographed series of movements that would have made others suspicious if they could see them.

 _Well, yeah. Besides, I can say so many more interesting things to you this way, Sev._ The aches in the young body were not deterring his cheek. _There'll be time to be all nice and **verbal** when we execute the plan._ Or horny, either, Severus mused, not bothering to hide his amused thoughts from his lover.

 _Silence, Harry, even here. They are returning._ Severus watched Harry stiffen slightly, and put a scowl on his face. He had learned through this year what a wonderful actor his lover was.

“Still in one piece, then?” Lucius' face showed his dark amusement. “I'd have thought you would have torn each other apart by now, Severus. You are being far too noble. You ought to get your mileage out of him now.”

“That does bear thinking about, Lucius, but I wanted to make sure Our Lord did not want that particular honor for himself.” _Merlin forbid, and I won't ever let him touch you. Not like that..._

Relief and amusement surged through their bond, and Severus fought to keep his face impassive. This bond was hell on his composure at times. “Shut up, you slimy Slytherins. I wouldn't let a one of you near me if she was the most stunning woman in the world.” A very real shudder coursed through Harry's frame.

 _Impressive, My Own. Enough of the truth mixed with enough of a lie..._ Severus turned his 'evil professor' look on Harry. “You would have no choice in the matter, Potter. You are so much like your father. Arrogant, uncultured, uncouth, brash, brazen, full of utter...”

“Now, now, Severus, you've had all night to rage at him. It is my turn.” Lucius smirked, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the younger man. “It is a pity I have had the fidelity charm cast upon me, or I should like to have ... sampled the wares myself...”

 _Fuck. That's just nasty._ Harry's voice echoed in his head, and Severus was pretty sure it was unintentional.

 _I concur, brat. I do appreciate the male form, but pain is not one of my particular kinks. Lucius is rather well-known for it. Before his marriage, and subsequent application of the fidelity charm..._ His thought was cut off by both Malfoys grabbing their forearms. _Shit. He's summoning everyone, Harry._

 _Double shit. There are no other spies, right? Just us?_ Harry snickered in his mind, and then corrected himself. _Pardon me, good sir, I misspoke._

_No, that was appropriate, considering you have often seen different things and more detail than have I, being present inside his mind. Also, we are one soul, so my sins are your own, so to speak._

_Well, we could ... give 'em a show?_ Harry's voice was both irreverent and considering.

 _Shameless exhibitionist._ He chuckled. They both were maintaining their scowls, watching Lucius hurry swiftly yet dextrously down the hallway toward the grand hall where both knew the Dark Lord waited. When Lucius was out of sight, they dropped their act, and slumped slightly.

“This is rough, Sev. I hate acting like this. I promised myself I wouldn't do it again. That was a stupid promise, I see.” Harry ran his hands over his face and hair.

“Indubitably. You cannot live your life completely as a Gryffindor, My Own. Not when half of your portion of this endeavor is Slytherin, and all of mine is.” His smirk was smug.

“Yeah, gotta remember that.” Harry rolled his eyes. “How do we do this? Should we wait until...?” He fell silent when the telltale sound of footsteps became louder again. _Should we wait until we're in the middle of a situation? Maybe you could play the scorned spy and be like... I want my turn... Or something..._ Though his words gave Severus all sorts of ideas, the older man knew Harry didn't catch the more benign innuendos in his words. _And we've never practiced a shield from my...especially if you're inside..._ He was starting to sound worried. _I mean, I wanna bring the damn place down around them, Sev, but I don't want to, and won't, lose you._

Severus reached through the link, and sent a nearly tactile sense of what might be called by others as a “snuggle”. He preferred “mutually reassuring embrace.” _Worry not, My Own. With your power, and my years of spying, we can certainly figure out a way to do exactly that with both bodies whole. I do believe that your magic considers me part of yourself for protective purposes. Remember when you ..._ He showed him the time he had been working on shields intensely, and really was worried. Even several floors away, Severus had finally given up trying to manipulate his environment beyond his voice. He was in a translucent silvery bubble.

 _I'd forgotten that, Sev. Thanks._ Harry returned the mental embrace, and sent his cheerfulness as well. Severus rolled his eyes and settled down to wait for what might come.


	20. Let the Walls Fall

It didn't take that long for the lackey to come and get them. Harry could tell it was a low-level Death Eater quite easily. The man strode arrogantly and quickly, marking him as young. He also seemed more impatient than those of the higher ranks. That patience had been dearly learned, Harry knew. _Luv, do you know what we should do yet? I think we could …_ An idea struck him, and he turned to look at his lover, his face schooling into a scowl.

Severus' voice returned to him, and he deepened his own scowl. _I haven't an idea, and yes, that's an interesting one, however, we should wait to see the lay of the land first._ He stepped up closer to Harry, watching the expression of the lackey, and Harry felt the light touch of his mate's hand on his back.

 _Alright. Sounds about as good a plan as any._ It was ironic, really. Severus was being the one to suggest the more Gryffindor 'Wait and see' approach, whereas he'd been the one to suggest the plan. They walked down the hallway and into the large room.

“My Lord,” the young Death Eater sniveled, “I have brought the prisoners.”

“Thank you, Marcussssss,” Voldemort sounded even less together than the last time either of them had been in his presence. That was heartening to the two men, and they gave each other a quick look before returning their attention to the situation. Amazingly enough, their combined Occlumency shields were strong enough to keep most of the pain to a low throb.

 _What do you think, Lover?_ Harry prodded, keeping his mindvoice soft, not allowing it to go much further than the window which connected the space they'd designated as personal to each. _Finish this whole shit tonight? Or should we draw it out? As I was trying to say, I think I have an idea about the shielding, but it's gonna take some precise timing on your part._

Severus kept his eyes lowered appropriately, and mentally nodded. The two of the listened to the madman rant and schemed right in front of his face. There was a certain forbidden glee about the whole thing.

 

* * *

 

Severus kept his eyes on the situation, alternating between his own eyes and Harry's. Good little Death Eaters were supposed to keep their heads down unless there was some reason to gaze adoringly at their Master's ugly mug. However, most of them had gotten used to surreptitiously looking around to make sure that no one was watching them, intent on their doom.

Harry had kept a steady stream of ideas, each more inane and bold than the last. He realized that most of them were intended to keep the man alert and focused on the task at hand, but he was becoming hard-pressed not to laugh outright. _Cut it out, Brat, or the game will be up prematurely. Should you get the Snitch before Endgame, the other team may still win._ The quidditch analogy was drawn from Harry's mind, he supposed, but it was apt.

 _Oh, alright. If I must._ Harry was extremely laid-back in this situation, and Severus had to look to see why. _M'not alone, Sev. You're with me, and they know we're gone, I think, and ..._ Severus gave him an internal nod, and then looked up as Voldemort spoke again.

“Severussssss, since you were inssssstrumental in hissss capture, I ssssshall give you one requesssst. You may not kill him, however, that privilege isssssss mine alone.” He moved over toward the Boy-Who-Lived, pulling his chin up. Severus marveled at his man's occlumency skills. He could see how Harry was using the pain to line the shields, making them even stronger than they had been.

“You have improved your sssssskillssss,” Voldemort continued in his sibilant tones.

“Yeah, well, kinda had to, with you goin' on at all hours of the night. I'm a professor now, and I've got responsibilities. Can't be stayin' up all hours watchin' bad videos.” Those few muggle raised who were young enough to know what videos were either inhaled sharply or stared point blank at him. He shrugged, brazenly continuing. “And gosh. The plotline never changes, does it? Find people, torture people, plan fails, you torture your own guys, and get a hard-on from it.” This was something that none of the others knew, and soft whispers started to circulate at the young man's words.

“Ssssssilence, foolsssss!” Voldemort began losing his temper. “Ssssseverusss, make your requessst now, or you sssshall not have the opportunity. My patiensssssce is wearing thin.”

 _Bullshit,_ Severus thought, knowing it was loud enough for the man near him to hear. _Fucker never had any patience to speak of to begin with._

Harry mentally snickered, and pushed Severus on. _Endgame yet? I could do with a good shagging._

Now it was Severus' turn to chuckle internally, and he nodded, looking up at his erstwhile master. “Yes, sir, I've made up my mind. I'd like to entertain you and the others by fucking him right here in front of you. I do know you all enjoy your sport.” He smiled, putting all the malice he felt for Lord Voldemort in his tone.

“Sssseverussss. Sssssuch a polite requessssst.” The old pervert conjured a chair, and motioned to the others, who did the same, or in a few cases, sat brazenly down on the floor. “I for one, will enjoy thisssss. And then, my planssss sssshall be complete!” Severus thought he sounded more and more like a bad fictional villain every time he spoke.

“Wh-what? You want to do... You greasy git!” Harry couldn't resist his bit part in this act. As Severus moved toward him, he put on a grand show of trying to get out of his arms, while actually rubbing parts of himself on his husband, making him hard enough to make this worthwhile. Severus had fewer exhibitionist tendencies than Harry did, and the little touches, though sneakily given, really helped.

“Shut up, Brat. I intend to rip you open, and pound you into this harsh floor. You'll be bloody and bruised and sore as hell when I get done with you.” Fiercely whispered, the words had an effect on Harry, and the younger man had to hide his burgeoning erection from the men and women around. Couldn't make this _too_ obvious.

Severus conjured a cushion, sticking it on the floor where he would kneel, and quickly, quietly put a cushioning charm on the floor under Harry.

“N-no!” _Yesss_ The vocal and mental responses were nearly simultaneous. _Rip me wide, husband_ “You-you can't do this! It's immoral! Illegal... it's just _wrong!_ ” Now, his man was channeling Hermione. That much was clear.

“I'll do damned well what I want to you, and you will like it, you ...” He scowled and snarled, wanting to give them more time. _Ready? Sorry, luv. Gotta rip these robes..._

They finished the thought at the same time. _Again_

 _Go for it. S'not like we don't know any repair charms._ Harry grinned internally, using the feeling to fuel the scowl on his face. _C'mon. I'll summon the wands and then shield us. You just fuck._

Severus groaned, unable to keep it from his voice. “I have been waiting to do this to you for a long time, Potter.” The acerbic sound to his voice didn't carry over to his thoughts, though his words echoed through their link in a _very_ different tone. _Been too damn long, husband/lover/My Own. Need to be buried in you. Let's get this done. Burn the bugger, and shag at the same time._ He was amused by the thought, and had been since they started discussing it. It just was getting funnier by the moment.

Harry started to laugh, but turned it into a cough at the last minute. _Stop it, Sev, you're gonna make me laugh, and then, what'll we do?_

 _My apologies, Mate/My Own._ The next part was spoken harshly. “Strip, you imbecile. Or I shall tear your clothes off.”

“Well, then, tear 'em off me, 'cuz I'm not stripping for a greasy bastard like you.” _Forgive me/Apologies/It's necessary_ It all came gushing at him, and he acknowledged it, and moved on.

“Well, we shall do this the hard way, then.” _No, it is your forgiveness **I** require. This may hurt. I shall try to make them superficial, but we need to have the facade of me raping you. Consider it an advanced form of roleplay I never really intended to engage in._

 _Sev. I might be a bit slow, but I think I got that part, luv. Just do what you need to do, and I'll respond accordingly. My responses might be … in character to what you're doing, but know that I still love/need/want/keep/hold you forever/always/never-let-go._ Harry's reply came quickly, and Severus watched him use the thoughts of being separated to fuel the pain on his face. “You are a downright bastard, Snape, and when I get out of here, I'll tell everybody what I think about you, you traitor!”

Harry continued to rail loudly while Severus cast light enough cutting hexes to cut Harry's black teaching robes to ribbons. Then, he did the same to the pants he was wearing underneath, being sure to make the small cuts away from the more sensitive parts. There were a few exclamations of disappointment at this from the onlookers, but Severus snarled at them, and kept at his work. He had seen enough of this in other raids. “Bend over you insolent little fucker.”

“Make me.” Severus inwardly cheered at his lover's brazenness, but outwardly, he pushed him down a little harder than necessary, and Harry landed on the cushioning charm, still scuffing his knees and hands. He'd only cast a light charm, knowing that complete cushioning would be noticed. This was just enough. He was walking a line. A very thin line. But he was damn good at that. He'd done it for years.

He cast a wordless, wandless lubing and stretching charm, and quickly opened his robes. He conjured some red liquid. It wasn't blood, but the contents of a harmless potion from his stores he'd made for a similar purpose. Luckily, he'd had it with his stuff, so it was nearby here somewhere. The red liquid on his hands dripped to the ground as he entered his mate, tuning out his husband's superfluous screeching and wailing, listening only to the internal monologue which called him to move, to do what he needed to do.

 _Sev. Go. I'll summon the wands and shield. C'mon, baby. Move for me. Make me scream for real. Make the lightning strike, lover. Only for you. Never for anybody else. We'll take this whole place down and kill the old bastard.... let's go... move, dammit!_ The mantra continued.

It was only seconds, but it seemed like a much longer time. “Fuck, you're tight.” His exclamations could be spoken, because they were expected. “You look like a little whore, bent over in front of all these people. Performing like a wanton streetwalker. C'mon, Potter. Scream for me.”

Harry did, and could. However, within that scream, he channeled his magic, and summoned two wands from wherever they had been. Within a beat, he had cast the strongest shielding charm he knew, and began pouring the excess magic into the ground around it.

Severus kept up a steady pace, not caring about the cacophony that their actions had caused. He lifted his hand and looked his master straight in the eye, giving him a two-fingered salute. The half-blood men knew exactly what was meant by that, and the irony amused the bonded pair. Having given his salutations to Lord Voldemort, Severus lost himself in the sensations, working Harry up to a frenzy he'd not reached in a long time. The lack of touching the past two days in captivity had them both on edge, longing, needing, and they moved as one, building the magic in the room palpably, almost visibly.

 

* * *

 

Having set the conduits for the magic, Harry let go. He let the tide of sensation, fueled by his love for his husband, his friends and his life power him. Then, as Severus led, he began getting angry. Angry at everything Voldemort had done to him. He'd taken his parents, his godfather, Cedric, his home life, and so many other things. Not just his. Ron had lost uncles. Hermione had to grow up in a world hated and punished, just because of her birth. And what he had put Severus through. He'd made him live on that razor's edge for years, being pulled between two masters.... he kept thinking, and the power kept building, as Severus kept going. They'd not had a night-long session since their mark replacement, and he could feel Severus tiring. The older man would draw them to the edge and back again, waiting until the best possible moment to let go. The walls were already beginning to shake, and the Death Eaters sat transfixed at the sight, seemingly unable to move. Maybe they were stuck. Serve them right.... The thoughts kept swirling, and Harry kept pushing. He drew into their mutual core, and started pushing the power from the vast pool. This would exhaust them for a while, get them lectured at for a few days, but, dammit, it was worth it.

He gave one last push, and nudged Severus, who had great drops of sweat dropping from his brow. _Alright, luv, take us over. C'mon, lover/mine/heart/soul. We're done. Last push, and it'll all crumble. I've got enough to hold the shield, but almost all of the rest of it's out there, pushing things down. Let it go._

That was enough for Severus, apparently, because he began thrusting in earnest, bending just so, rubbing and reaching under Harry to grab his rock-hard cock. “Keep the shield up...” _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou..._ His proto-language continued to stream through Harry's mind, and Harry responded as they started to fall into the abyss of pleasure they'd been building to.

Finally, they crashed. Both men gave a loud, wordless scream, and the wards of the old dilapidated mansion couldn't hold the magic. In fact, they overloaded. They'd not been designed for holding the huge amount of pure raw magic now in their domain. They exploded, taking apart the walls and ceiling. As Harry fell into the bliss of orgasm, he kept one thought open. _Keep shield/Protect Sev/Stay alive for Sev/Finish this we're done. No more._

As he felt Severus black out on top of him, Harry heard the man's response. _Fuckin' right, we're done._

It was true in more ways than one. Harry anchored the shield as best he could, and followed his lover into oblivion.


	21. Discoveries

Albus Dumbledore apparated to the graveyard in Little Hangleton, wand out, eyes wide open. When he looked up toward where he'd seen the old, dilapidated Manor that Tom Riddle Sr. and his family lived in, he received a shock. There was nothing left. A fine, if run-down, two-story house was just … gone. He inhaled sharply, gazing around, trying to assess the damage. If there were stragglers, he needed to know. And where were his boys? The men he considered sons? He sent a patronus back up to the school, informing Minerva where he was. She may not be able to join him herself with school in session, but certainly, she could send someone. She'd know just who to send. He began the slow, sad trek up to the house, scanning and testing the magics as he went, trying to find out what happened.

 

* * *

 

Minerva McGonnagall sat up in her office, and replayed the message Albus' silvery phoenix delivered in her mind. She considered who to send, and began writing up a list. They'd be summoned here, and they'd all go together. Filius and Mike and the other Staff could handle the school just fine. This was important. Having made her decision, she leaned back, and waited for the messages to be delivered.

 

* * *

 

All in all, the group of ten landed in the old graveyard, and called out to the Headmaster. He heard the telltale pops, and could almost identify each witch or wizard by their noise. Minerva, so strong and confident, apparated precisely. Her pop was no louder nor softer than it had been on the day she had passed her test all those many years ago. There were several Weasleys, which didn't surprise Albus much at all. Each of them had a slightly different loud pop, and he listened to the rhythm of them like a snatch of drum music. Pop-pop-pop: nearly on top of each other, the sounds alerted him to the arrival of Arthur, Molly, and four of their seven children. Remus' distinct sound was quiet, but the power behind it pulsed with a raw, primal magic. The other two sounds were those of Aurors. Trusted folk, but representatives of the wizarding government all the same. Tonks landed hard, and tripped on a nearby stone as she did. Allbus chuckled at that. The last sound was sure and confident, just like its wizard. Kingsley Shacklebolt strode toward him, taking control of the situation from the start. He quickly explained what he knew, and went back to feeling his way around the wreckage of the house.

It was several hours of hard work later when they found them.

 

* * *

 

Harry woke up, and groaned. He was in severe pain, cold, and his husband was out cold on top of him. He did an internal check, scanning Severus' body first, sighing in relief when he realized that he/they only suffered from magical exhaustion. He'd been so afraid Severus was hurt, or worse. He glanced around, looking for the source of the sound.

“He's over here.... and …. Um...” It had to be Tonks finding them, of course. One of the people in the Order who _didn't_ know about their relationship. Harry groaned again, and attempted to move, but gave it up as a bad job. He turned his attention inward. _Sev._ Siilence. _Severus/husband/Mine, luv..._ Still nothing. _Dammit, Severus... don't be/not dead/need you..._ He was forcefully, mentally muzzled by a strong mental presence.

 _My Own/husband/Imbecilic man..._ He sounded so weak, but still so snarky. Harry sighed in relief. _I am unconscious, and am only aware in that part which is your mind. Were we not bonded so closely, you would not be able to wake me without the aid of mediwizardry._ He began to calmly, dispassionately list his injuries.

“Your spleen?” Harry worried aloud, leaking from lowest level to out loud in his stress. “D'ya reckon you'll die from it? Cuz I really don't want to...” He stopped suddenly, and attempted to shift himself again. He needed to hold his man.

Tonks pointed her wand at Severus, and started to incant the spell to lift him. “No!” Harry all but screamed at her. “Don't move him, please! You'll make the injuries worse if ...” He started to panic.

 _My Own. My husband. Love of my life._ Each endearment was spoken with a pause between them, as though he were trying to get the panicking young man's attention. Which was frankly the case. _The spleen is not completely necessary to life on the whole, and it is not beyond repair, I do not believe._ Harry felt Severus' consternation. _This is an unnerving sensation. Please calm, love. I shall be fine with that estimable shrew's care._ Harry snickered aloud at Severus' words.

“Harry?” Tonks was looking at him very strangely, but thankfully, Harry was saved from explaining by the intervention of the Headmaster.

“Ah, my boys. Love did it after all, I see.” The man was barmy. That's all there was to it.

“I reckon what you told Dobby was right, too, Albus.” Harry grinned up at the man, attempting to shift Severus just enough to cover himself a little more and hide the clearly compromising position they were in.

“Which particular sentiment was that, Harry?” Albus asked, though he probably could guess.

“You _are_ a barmy old codger.” His grin widened even more, and then he sobered. “Um, Sev says he's got a rib poking into his spleen and some shards of stuff everywhere, as you can imagine. The shield held … markedly well, he says, but he thinks it'd be best if you immobilize him before moving him, and um...” Harry paused, unsure of how to express this.

“Say on, dear boy. Nymphadora cannot be much more shocked, and if she is, I do know the enervate charm.” Albus smiled broadly while Tonks sputtered.

“I'm in dire need of some clothing. We had to put on a bit of a show to get things done, and my teaching robes were a casualty.” He snorted. “Again.” There was a mental echo of the single word, as though part of an inside joke, and Harry's relief ratcheted up another notch.

Albus chuckled. “We shall see what we can do. Which of your family members do you wish to conjure your robes, considering I do not think you would wear a set I had done.”

“Well spotted, old man.” The tone sounded so much like Severus that for a moment, Harry's breath hitched. “Um, one of the older gingers, I think. Bill or Charlie'd do.” There was a mix of them in that one. “This is odd. It's him, but it's me but it's... because he's out, he's …” He tapped his temple. “He's here.”

“Intriguing. This wasn't mentioned by Ansels or the other cross-references your studious friend compiled.” Albus twinkled, and looked interested. “However, that is a discussion best left for another day. Ah. Have you any magic left?”

“Enough to be getting on with, but not enough for Apparition or anything big. I pretty much drained the pool, I think. Needed to.” He felt Severus stir. “Don't move, Sev. Hold still.. I don't want you...”

“My boy, you are leaking again.” Albus gently warned. Tonks looked thoroughly confused, and Harry noticed it quickly. “I shall cast the spell. I am able to do that. Nymphadora, if you would fetch Bill and inform the others that we shall meet them back in the hospital wing. They should be able to be portkeyed after I've stabilized them.”

Tonks nodded, still completely confused, but to her credit, she gazed only one more long moment at the couple, then she made her way with extra caution back down toward the others.

It wasn't but a space of a moment when Bill came hurrying up toward them. “You called, Headmaster?”

“Would you do us the favor of conjuring our boys some robes? And perhaps assist me in stabilizing them for movement to the hospital wing? In Severus' case at least, a level four stabilizing bind will be required. I know you learned that in your travels.” The old wizard gazed placidly at Bill, and Harry noticed that Bill was trying to take in the situation himself. It _was_ a really weird position to find the 'Savior of the wizarding world' in.

“Sure, sir. I can do that.” He nodded, and Harry saw why he was considered the best in the business. First, he gently flicked his wand, and Harry and Severus were dressed in soft green robes, transfigured from some of the rubble around him. Then, he flicked his wand again, and Severus straightened up slowly, eerily rising and softly laying flat on a cushion of air.

Severus made some unguarded noise in his mind. _Not touching you. Need to be/need contact/slipping into the dark...._

Harry panicked again, and his breath came in short, harsh gasps. “I need to be touching him, sir... Need. He's ….” The last thing Harry felt before succumbing to the darkness again was a strong hand grasping one of his own and placing it in Severus'. He slipped in to the depths, relief on his face.

 

* * *

 

Severus woke up, and took stock of where he was. The bloody infernal hospital wing again. He gazed around, and frowned, noticing his hand entwined with Harry's. _My Own/husband/Brat, are you well?_ He felt the flip side of the sensation he'd experienced when they were found.

 _Yeah, M'alright/fine/tired/out cold._ Harry's soft voice echoed back to him. _Magic's dammed low, though. We/I drained it pretty damn thoroughly. We'll live?_ It was a serious question, Severus realized.

 _Of course/why wouldn't we?_ His reply was immediate. _Poppy has filled us both with potions and charms and spells, and we are on the mend. We are back in our warded room, except for a different reason. Albus is feeding us back the magic we've been sending into the castle. That's not been done for eons, so of course Hermione/Miss Granger/know-it-all-bloody-Gryffindor has been helping._

 _That's 'Mione for you._ Harry's reply was wry. _And 'course we couldn't be normal even in this._ There was a hint of the former sadness in his words, but for the most part, he was amused. Severus was relieved and surprised at the tone. _Yeah. S'not worth it. Normal's for the birds, I guess._ He chuckled softly, and gave Severus a mental snuggle. _Love you, snarky bastard._ Severus chuckled out loud, reassuring his mate of his own affection.

The noise brought Poppy back over. She began to question him, and eventually started asking the same questions of Harry. He could answer them without much consultation, and Poppy nodded, adjusting her care for the answers. “This is actually very useful. I'm certain it can get annoying at times, eh?” She snorted softly, and waited for his response.

“At the very start, yes, it took some major adjustment, but ...honestly, and Poppy, if you tell a soul I said this, I shall remove your--”

“Oh, yes, yes, you'll boil me in oil. You were saying?” She brushed off the threat, and quirked her eyebrow in curiosity.

“Should … we be disconnected for long at all-with any permanence at all-I should not live for a day. This is permanent, Madame, and I ….” He inhaled sharply, worry crossing his features for a moment before he could school them into the mask he knew best. “I am concerned for him. It shall not be easy to be so intimately connected to such as I for his natural - well, beyond what is natural, even for wizardkind.”

 _Shut it, bastard/lover/sexy._ Harry's voice came sleepily back. _You're stuck with me s'much as I'm stuck with you. So..._ He felt a mental shrug. _Love you/you're leaking/opening to the world/proud/love._

With a quiet snort, Severus gave a soft smile. “It appears I am being reprimanded by an unconscious man. Will wonders never cease.” He shook his head.

“Well, if I've guessed what he's saying, he's the right of it, Severus Tobias Snape.” Poppy gave her own benign smile. “You and he have both gone through so much. It is a pleasure to see the two of you happy. Bond or no bond, ….” She tsk-ed and turned away, clearly as uncomfortable as he at the sentimental drivel they were spouting. However, in the back of his mind-probably right where he ended and Harry began-he was grateful for her words.

After a long moment, she turned back. “Now, I'll send you some food, and you eat. If you can manage to send some extra strength that boy's way, do so, but don't harm yourself in the process. He's got a long road ahead of him, explaining everything, and he'll need the support.” With that small rejoinder, she whisked herself out of the room and into the main area of the hospital wing.

Harry snickered inside his mind, and started nattering on about inconsequentials, and they conversed pleasantly until the house elf appeared with his food.

 

* * *

 

The day wore on, and Harry remained unconscious. However, their little birdie trap worked better than they thought it would. The Minister for Magic came barreling into the room, and started spouting one of the trails they'd given to an Order member. “This is an outrage! You cannot send the savior of the wizarding world into slavery to a nasty Death Eater!” Everyone looked at Fudge askance.

“No one is selling anyone into slavery.” Albus was in the room at the time, and his face was tight.

“But I had a trusted advisor tell me...” He appeared nervous.

Severus spoke up, and grinned nastily at the man, startling everyone in the room. “Tweet tweet, Albus.” He snorted. “We should have known. Idiocy is never _that_...” He paused, getting input from the man beside him. “Miss Chang is our bird.” Cho had joined the Order shortly after graduating from Hogwarts. “And she would have had access to the castle. Does she not have a younger brother and the Quidditch game was that day and...” He stopped himself with another quiet snort. “Bloody Hell. I am beginning to ramble like him already. It shall not be long, and I shall be using useless words like 'yeah' and 'huh'.”

“Shut it.” The gravelly voice came from beside him, and he startled, turning toward his man. “S'hard to sleep with you nattering on like that, Luv.”

“What tomfoolery is this, Mister Potter?” Fudge continued to rant and rave.

“S'not tomfoolery.” Harry waved his hand, and the sleeve of Fudge's left hand fell. “See? Thought I recognized his … smell?” He shook his head. “No, that's not it. His magic, maybe.” He chuckled. “Not awake yet. Not making sense. And it's Potter-Snape. Check the Department of Records.” There was a sharp intake of breath from the uninformed among those assembled. “Hemi-” He couldn't form the six-syllable word and just waved. “Soul split thingy bond.” He waved his hand again, and the bed beneath him merged with Severus'. With a bit of effort, he scooted over into his husband's embrace. With a sigh of relief, he fell back asleep, listening through the bond.

“I believe I understand, my boy.” Both Potter-Snapes grumbled at the endearment.

“Not your boy.” Severus spoke, but the timbre was Harry's. “Shush, brat. Do not do that. It is unnerving to us all.” Everyone stared at them.

“Indeed.” Albus couldn't help but agree with Severus' sentiment. “As I was saying, however, I understand. For instance, I can tell who is coming through my door by sensing their magics and their footfalls. It is not a common practice, but I have had many years to learn.”

Severus' grin was so Harry-like that everyone in the room stared at him. “You _are_ a barmy old codger.” Harry relinquished his control, and Severus scowled at those gape-mouthed idiots. “Well, that's one secret revealed. And we have had years of observation of meetings, both internally and externally.” Severus silenced at Albus' nod.

“Why would Miss Chang give secure Order information, though?” This was Remus, who, along with several Weasleys, Granger and several other Order members, were stationed in the room.

“That might be my fault.” Granger spoke up. She blushed as the attention focused on her. “She might've been upset after the thing with Marietta.”

“Blimey, yeah.” Weasley male the youngest … Severus sighed. _Ronald_ chimed in.

“Unfortunately, that would fit very well with her character. However, that is neither here nor there. Nymphadora, would you contact Rufus Scrimgeour, Amelia Bones, and ….” The list continued for quite a while. “Kingsley, would you please go grab the stone from my desk...” He stepped over to the dark-skinned wizard and uttered something too softly for the rest of them to hear. Probably a password or other unlocking mechanism.

“Albus!” Fudge was in a state. “Not the … stone!”

“Might I also recommend a thorough search of the ministry, starting with Delores Umbridge?” Arthur Weasley spoke up for the first time since they'd returned.

Harry stirred again, speaking through his own mouth this time. “Toad-face was there. She was in the corner, but she was bloody there.” There was an undercurrent of guilt, both soldiers' and survivors'. Severus exhaled a long sigh.

“My Own....” He didn't care about the gasps around him. This needed to be said now. “We considered all the other options, did we not? You went through twenty-four plans in … our head before we executed plan number twenty-five.” He snickered softly. “Of course, thirteen of them were completely and utterly impractical, but it did pass the time.”

Harry opened his eyes slowly, widening them to stare into Severus'. _You bloody counted?_ He grinned, completely ignoring the observers. _You fucking bloody **counted** my plans?_ He grinned, and pulled at Severus, snuggling close to him. “That's bloody brilliant, that is.” He hid his face in Severus' chest, positioned so that, for a moment, Severus got a mouthful of dark, tousled hair.

“Ppppft. Cease that infernal wiggling, brat, or I shall restrain you. And yes. I counted.”

The others in the room either snickered or stared.

“Well, I suppose it falls to Miss Granger and I to explain...” Albus began.

“No.” This was Harry. “I'll do it. My mate. My explanations.” He turned slightly again to look at those around him. “Hemianimaic bond. We're kinda like two sides of the same coin. Well, I don't know if that's a good comparison, but it's close enough. Two bodies, one soul, one brain, one heart. Not a bastard anymore, and no pain like ants running through our skins all bloody day long. He drinks, I get drunk. I eat lemon drops, he tastes it. No quidditch without prep, cuz if I fall, he blacks out.”

“That's preposterous.” Fudge was staring at him, his expression gormless. “That's impossible!”

“S'me. Bloody impossibility incarnate. Ask me somethin' only Sev would know.” He grinned, rubbing at his eyes.

“Who presided at his trial?”

“That bloody farce of a thing? Crouch was out that day, so his assistant did. I don't remember his name, but he was young and an arse-kisser, much like Percival.” The timbre coming from Harry was very Severus-like, and everyone shook their heads. It would take some serious getting used to.

Severus snickered at his own snark and tone coming from his mate. “You are leaking, luv. Sounding more like me every day.”

“And the reverse is also true, 'Darling'.” Harry shook his head. “Considered married. We started as … colleagues, but I kissed him, and it went from there. So,” he shrugged, “we're married. Need to have a proper wedding though, if we can.”

By this time, Kingsley was back, and Tonks was done with the Floo. Hestia Jones summed up the situation for them. Tonks' reaction was fairly predictable. “Bloody Hell! So I found you...”

Albus held up his hand, and turned to the pair. “Do you mind? After all, everyone will want to know how you defeated him.”

Severus frowned, and discussed it with Harry. They decided to go ahead and release the information. “Yes, Nymphadora. You found us _in flagrante delicto_. My wonderful mate is powerful enough that we must … ward ourselves tighter than Hogwarts' normal wards, or he will blow a place to hell with his strong emotions. And, as you can well imagine, said experience is fraught with them.” He rolled his eyes at the need to tell them, but carried on. “Riddle... Voldemort as was … did not have similar wards on his place, and so, the most viable plan was to perform as if I were … forcing him. I also … encouraged his righteous anger during the experience, by recalling all the offenses those around us had committed. As is well-known, they are legion” Severus moved his arm to accommodate Harry's return to hiding in his chest. _This is getting to be a habit, My Own/Lover/Husband._ He filled his words with sardonic humor. _Not an unwelcome one by any means. At least from this point of view._

 _Mmmm_ Harry's mental voice was soft and pensive. _Sure you don't want someone more … normal, Sev?_

Severus exhaled sharply, his breath coming out in an exasperated huff. “I am going to go to Privet Drive shortly and cast …. several dark spells, up to and including the Unforgiveables. Then, I am going to take a long-term time turner, go to the beginning of your life, and I am going to beat those fat whales every time they used that FUCKING WORD!” The windows started to rattle and everyone was staring at him. “Albus, if I didn't know it would hurt him, I would bring you up on charges, and do exactly that to them. There is no ….” He cut his own tirade off. “Suffice it to say, My Own, I am content with this arrangement, and have never been more … ecstatic.” He rolled his eyes again. This really should've been done in private, but needs must.

“I am sorry, my--” Severus cut him off.

“No. There is no excuses, no apologies. You will be repairing the damage yourself. You will mentor us - mainly him. You _will_ get it through his thick skull that these … aberrations are benefits. If you do not, you shall feel my wrath. He has fifteen years of lies to repudiate. It shall be done in less time than that.”

“Now see here,” Fudge began. “You can't just threaten the Headmaster like that....” Once again, Albus raised his hand and silence fell.

“I think that is an excellent idea.” His face was careworn and sad, though a slight twinkle remained. “Severus is correct. I have much to atone for, and I am willing to face my comeuppance.” He sighed. “Harry, are you all right with the arrangement?”

“Um, yeah. I think it'd be brilliant.” He looked at Albus for a long moment, and blushed red, before hiding again.

“Excellent. Now, Kingsley, if you please, hand me the stone, and we'll get started. Nymphadora, they are on the way?”

“Yup.” She popped her gum, and with that, they began to set to work to clear things out.


	22. Stones and Sparks

“The Stone”, it turned out, was an old Wizarding artifact that the Headmaster of Hogwarts held. It worked rather like a Pensieve but it made you speak the truth as well. If you held the stone and tried to lie, the truth would show in front of you. It was only used in very severe cases. Most people thought it was a legend, because it got used _that_ rarely. Harry had...well, Severus had heard of the legend, studying through things for Voldemort, but he/they discounted it as balderdash. Harry turned, shifting in his place beside Severus to see the proceedings. After he shifted, he looked up to Severus sheepishly. _Sorry, luv, I didn't mean to..._

In a moment of leaking that seemed to be more common today, Severus answered audibly. “It is of no consequence, My Own. Do you recall what we know ...” He seemed to realize that he was speaking instead of thinking and blushed just slightly. Harry grinned, loving the way he/they looked with reddened cheeks. The others were still staring at him, or trying to divide their attention between the bonded pair and Albus and his little stone. The magical artifact was small enough to fit in the average wizard's palm.

“By the Order of Merlin, by the command of his descendants, I invoke the Stone of Reason and Truth in the matter of Cornelius Oswald Fudge. May magic judge the reality and his intent therein.” Albus' voice was low and deep, speaking in a ritual manner that the pair had only ever heard a few times, their bonding being the most recent. They both shuddered, feeling the magic coalescing around the Stone. “Cornelius, speak. Give us the true account of your experiences with the Death Eaters.”

Seemingly compelled to speak, Fudge began, starting with his recruitment by Lucius Malfoy. It was a steady stream of words that Harry was afraid would pass all of them by, until Severus mentally pointed out the two people beside Fudge busily scribbling everything down. They looked familiar to them. Harry realized they were court scribes; they'd been trained to do this.

 _Why not just use_ Veritaserum _?_ Harry frowned mentally, making another small shift to snuggle into Severus.

 _The truth serum is powerful, but not accepted by the Wizarding Court except under very specific circumstances. I assume, since this 'Stone' hails from the time of Merlin, there is no stricture against it, and Albus wants to be sure he can take this confession to court._ Severus relaxed into Harry's embrace, closing his eyes to see the rainbow of colors their melded mind now contained.

Harry nodded, and continued to listen, his anger building as Fudge detailed his complicity with several of the plans Voldemort put into action, including the dementors, Sirius' death, and several other prominent deaths or slander.

It was Albus who noticed it first; he moved quickly and deftly toward the pair, motioning for the recitation to continue. “Harry.” He drew Harry's attention to himself, and looked deep into his eyes. He didn't push past the shield, just made a very tenuous connection with Harry's mind, and poured magic that looked and felt like pure sugar mixed with sunshine.

“Albus. You will blind me soon, if you do not... Give me a moment, and let me calm him myself.” Severus sounded perturbed. “I appreciate the gesture, but the tertiary effects of that method are less than pleasant to a bonded pair. For future reference.” He rolled his eyes, and Harry snickered at some of the proto-thoughts rolling around in their mind from Severus' side.

“S'alright, Albus. I think I've got it. It's almost physically hurting him, and ...” Harry held up his hand when the Headmaster started to speak, and Severus caught his eye with a smirk. “Power.” Harry couldn't resist. He spoke the word, chuckled, and then returned his attention to the matter at hand. “We'll develop our own ways, but that's...” There were several gasps around them, and Harry assumed they'd missed something. Severus did his 'recall' thing, and growled. There was so much corruption and just plain... evil that the Minister was guilty of that even Sev was upset.

Harry had several questions, but figured he could ask Albus later. If he was going to apprentice with the man, he'd get his mileage out of it.

Severus gave him a quiet sense of wholehearted approval.

 

* * *

 

After the Stone was used and put away, the Ministry officials headed up to the Headmaster's office to talk about the situation. There was a lot to be done, not the least of which was appointing an interim Minister while they set up the elections. Albus laid a hand on Severus' shoulder for a moment, and then gracefully strode after the contingent. That left gingers, for the most part, though Tonks had stayed, not really having much to contribute to the conversation.

“So...” Her hair was bright pink again, and she sat gingerly on the chair beside their bed. “So.” She repeated herself, and Severus narrowed his eyes at her.

“Yeah.” Harry, however, was grinning at her, conveying more about their relationship than he ever would, and he had only said the one word. Severus rolled his eyes.

Tonks inhaled, about to say something, but Severus beat her to it. “It is as he says. I am merely acclimating myself to his methods of communication with people other than those with fiery hair.” He rolled his eyes again, and, as he expected, the comment about fiery hair drew the attention of those nearby.

“Y'alright mate?” Utterly predictable. It was Ronald that came over first, though he was monitored closely by everyone else in the family, as well as Granger... _fuckitall. Hermione._

“Completely predictable, this lot.” Severus nodded toward the Weasley family, giving Nymphadora a conspiratorial glance.

“Well, course, we are, then, Severus.” Harry chirped happily beside him. “You've got the super-secret-special decoder ring, now, haven't you?” He grinned widely, and enjoyed the varied reaction. The muggleborn among them, as well as the half-blood, laughed uproariously. The Weasleys just looked confused. However, their expressions all turned to shock when Severus couldn't hold it in anymore. He started to chuckle lightly, and then began to guffaw.

Their startled expressions only made him laugh harder, and Harry beamed. He grinned so widely that Severus was sure his face would completely burst. Severus took his head with his hands, twisted it slightly, and lifted it toward his own, lowering his own to blatantly kiss his spouse while they looked on.

 _Mmmmm. Not that I mind, luv, but what's goin' on?_ Harry sounded very glad to be able to ask this while they were still kissing.

 _Needed to kiss you/Needed to prove I **do** love you/Needed them to see..._ Severus attempted to explain, and then was nonplussed when Harry paused the kiss for a moment.

“Oh, god. You're brilliant.” If possible, his grin widened, and he threw his arms around Severus' neck, drawing him even closer, and returned to the kiss with abandon. After a moment, they pulled apart, and the twins made their presence known.

“Mate -”

“We know -”

“You told us -”

“How it really was -”

“But, you know what they say.”

“Seeing is believing.”

Harry laughed, and Severus paused in his contemplations to seriously think about what the Twins were doing. When he realized it, he quirked an eyebrow at them, and rifled quickly through all the memories the pair featured in.

“I believe I owe the two of you my gratitude,” Severus began, and beside him, Harry tilted his head.

The brothers looked shocked. “For what -”

Severus stopped their - performance. “For giving my bonded a fair bit of sunshine in an otherwise...” He couldn't believe he was saying this to them, but it needed said. “In an otherwise bleak experience, on the whole. That - that really applies to the lot of you.” He gestured to include the family and Hermione as well.

“Yeah. S'true. You guys were - are - wonderful.” Harry turned and hid his face again, attempting to hide from the feelings the conversation was bringing. They were strong feelings.

“Mmm. What my mate cannot express...” He paused, collecting his words and his own - albeit multiplied - feelings. “What he cannot express at the moment, but wishes heartily for you to know, is that the sentiments he has for you...” This wasn't working. “He loves you all very much.” There. If they needed Gryffindor bluntness, they'd get it.

“Mmmhmmmm.” Harry nodded, just a little, then realized that he was bumping his nose on Severus' chest. “Sorry, luv.”

Severus gave a mental shrug, and tightened his arms around his lover.

“Well...” Of course, it was Lupin who spoke up. He hadn't seen him, but should have realized he'd still be there. “Well, it's a mutual sentiment, of course, Harry.” Severus could see his smile now, as he stepped out from the corner of the larger room, and into the view of the observation window they'd opened up to be able to see more.

“Still lurking in corners, Lupin?” He teased the other man, quirking a brow and keeping his tone light.

Luckily it was taken the same way, though Harry tensed for a moment.

“Oh, of course, Severus. The better to eat you, my dear.” And once again, everybody but the Weasleys chuckled, including Severus himself.

“S'good.” Harry, who was still tired and sore, smiled, shifted downward in the bed, slipping out of Severus' grip proper, and threw his leg over his own. “Sleep now.” He inhaled, and then let the breath back out slowly, intentionally relaxing.

“You may, my love. We have conquered. All is well.” Severus reached his hand around Harry, and stroked his hair, then scratched idly at a spot on Harry's shoulder before returning his hand to the slow movements.

Molly and Arthur gave them a knowing look, their hands entwined.

“If you will excuse us, I find myself of a similar mind. We are yet recuperating from our ordeal.” He saw no harm in being gracious about this. This was Harry's family, after all.

“Oh, yes, of course.” Arthur spoke up, perhaps for the first time. “We'll uh-just be -”

Severus nodded. “We shall inform you when we are more open to company, and you will be welcome. However, I am nearly asleep myself.” He rolled his eyes again. “It must be sheer exhaustion that makes me say such things as I have recently uttered.”

The older men, Bill and Charlie included, it seemed, understood what he was trying to do, and they smiled and nodded. The others looked a little offended until they saw their father's face. They took their cues from him.

Each gave their own farewell, mostly quiet in deference to the young man snuggling down to sleep beside him. When they'd all gone, and shut the door and the viewing window of the private room, Severus drew his body down on the bed as well, and wrapped his body around his lover's, and fell into blissful sleep.

 

* * *

 

When Harry awoke, it was to one of his favorite sensations. Severus' tongue was licking his painfully erect cock. _I needed you, My Own/Lover/Husband/Mate. It has been entirely too long, and it is nearly a pain...._ Harry nodded, and groaned, waving his hand, locking, silencing and adding extra wards to layer on top of the current wards. His current state of arousal led to there being so much magic swirling around them that Harry was reminded how glad he was for the warded room. His magic was back. Perhaps not fully, but mostly. He'd probably get crap for doing those spells, but this was completely necessary. He chuckled when Severus' mind-voice chided him. _Too much thinking. More fucking._

 _Feels good, Luv/Mate/Husband/Sev. Don' wannna move. Well, unless you'll stretch me/fill me/fuck me..._

 _That can be arranged._ Even Severus' mind-voice was a feral growl by this point. _So damn hungry/horny/needy/love you._

Harry gently guided him from between his legs over himself, to where their lips could meet. _Me too. Want you/need you/love you/Fuck me._ He felt the shiver that always accompanied Severus' most erotic thoughts, and internally grinned. They kissed languidly for awhile, reaffirming their feelings for each other, ridding themselves of their recent experience and renewing their connection mentally by garbled proto-thoughts swirling back and forth, each one running a little bit deeper. Harry ran his tongue around his lover's, stroking easily, drawing from him every groan and sigh he could, both mentally and audibly. Severus was intent on returning the favor, and broke the kiss to begin working his way back down Harry's body.

 _Here._ It was completely unsubtle, but it worked. He opened the drawer beside them, pulled out the small thing of lube he'd noticed there when they'd changed Sev's mark, and levitated it toward the man. _Even looks like some of yours, so it ought to be really good._

Severus chuckled, reaching a hand out without stopping his laving and kissing. Instinctively, he knew where the bottle would land, and made sure his hand was right there. _Flattery may have dire consequences, My Own,_ he teased, working the bottle open with his hands while he kissed at Harry's navel, and stuck his tongue in.

Harry groaned loudly, and Severus looked up at him with a smirk. He shifted a little, raising Harry's hips and sighing contentedly when he began putting a finger in. “I have missed this, lover.” He intentionally spoke, Harry knew, because he knew what effect his voice had on his young husband.

“Nnngh. More. Need you so bad.” Harry was reduced to babbling, getting the dual sensations of finger and arse. “More.” He repeated himself, shifting on the bed to make himself more accessible. Severus gave that grin that only he saw, and added another finger, scissoring and smacking his prostate with every pass. There was a bonus to getting both sets of information.

“So tight. Even now. Even after I've been fucking you ...” Severus added a third, just briefly before lifting up and easing himself into his husband. “Gods, you feel so fucking good, Harry.” He began to move immediately, slow strokes, but deep. _Gonna make you scream, luv. Gonna fuck you/love you/give you all I am/have/know...._

 _Mine. Fill me/fuck me/split me wide/love me._ Harry's replies were as unintelligible as ever. “Mine, Sev'rus. Mine. My husband. My mate. Mine.” The audible assurances poured out, layered and connected to the mental ones until they were a babble of love and reassurance that cheered and healed them both. _Love you so much._

“I love you too, Harry.” The blatant declaration was something Harry hadn't expected, and the shock of it pushed him over the edge. Harry keened, pouring his seed on to his stomach. He closed his eyes, watching the strands of magic and color pulse happily. He heard his lover groan deeply, and sighed when he pulled out.

Harry waved his hand, cleaning them both, and then guided Severus back up to him, ignoring the internal laughs and protestations. “Mine. C'mon.” He opened his arms, and then grinned. “ Tactile reassurance of the continuation of our mutual sentiments.” He watched Severus move slowly up toward him, teasing him even now, but the older man did not refuse the guidance. It wasn't long until the pair were spooned up together, almost asleep.

“Wards, Harry.” Harry gasped, remembering the extra layers he'd put up to prevent them being disturbed. He nodded, and took them down without much thinking, and then snuggled closer to Severus again.

 

* * *

 

Poppy must have come and gone, because they woke up clothed when they had gone to sleep naked. Harry idly wondered how she did that, and Severus mentally responded with the precise charm. “Huh.” He rolled over, adjusted his pajamas, and gazed up at his lover.

“Rather makes the idea of pillow talk useless as well, I believe.” Severus' comment seemed out of place until Harry realized what he was talking about.

“Yeah. Not much to the idle words if I know what you really mean, and how deep it goes. And vice versa.” He added the last, quickly, preventing Severus from feeling overly sentimental.

“Indeed. And do not spare me, simply for the sake of pronouns. Merlin knows my own pronouns have needed serious reconsideration of late.” Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair without a thought. It just belonged there.

 _D'ya think..._ Harry woke up a little more and considered the permutations of having clothes on his formerly naked body. _D'ya think she knows?_ He was embarrassed by the thought, at least at first.

“I am certain she is aware of it, Harry, but as she did not wake us or leave a note with her scathing instructions on how not to damage ourselves, she must have seen the benefits I did. It almost completely restored our waning magic, and … to be blunt, we needed the reconnection in a less dangerous setting.”

“Yeah. And it's probably hard to tell what we need for some things, since our connection is so strong, and she doesn't want to feel...” Harry shrugged lightly with the shoulder that wasn't supporting his weight. “It's hard to be an expert at something and then have something like this thrown at you and not know how to deal with it.”

 _Perceptive._ Severus' tone sounded pleasantly surprised. “Correct. And as you say, she is quite insistent on certain things. However, to have some of those things thrown back into her face as not applicable in this situation...” It was his turn to give a slight shrug.

Harry nodded. “Sev...” The thought had crossed his mind, and he began to worry about it. “What do we do now?”

“Do? We lay here in comfortable silence and solace until that shrew comes to ...” Harry shook his head, and Severus sighed. “Harry. It is not an issue. We have jobs, the both of us, and if we decide to remain in those jobs until our dotage, or if we find something markedly new and exciting, we will do it together. And your reason for being did not die with that bastard.” Severus hit the crux of the matter, and Harry heard him mentally, quietly cursing Albus again. “If you cannot find an external one, then consider this, My Own. I. Need. You. I need you completely and irrevocably. I need you more than I need potions, or a good firewhisky or anything else in the world.”

Harry's mind whirled. “You need me.” It wasn't a question, but a realization. “You need me. As much as I need you. You ...” He blinked, and gazed directly into Severus' eyes, and Severus let him see beyond the shield. He couldn't hold back the gasp, as he was able to completely understand the images and sensations that surrounded him now. He lowered his own shield, and the two of them gazed at each other for what seemed like only moments. However, it was the clearing of a throat that brought them back to reality.

“You haven't eaten your meals yet, and I had those sent in two hours ago, gentlemen. Whatever you're doing... which seems to be working, at least, you must pause and eat.” Poppy gestured toward the food.

“Right. Food.” Harry snickered, and reached over to get one of the plates, attempting to hand it to Severus. However, he'd already waved his hand and begun the process of levitating the other plate toward him. “Wanker.”

“What? There is no harm in fending for oneself, especially when foolish Gryffindors are involved.” Severus rolled his eyes, but it seemed that neither of them could wipe the satisfied smirk from their faces.

“Well, it seems you have things in hand. Do be careful, however. Whatever you were doing then seemed to swallow you whole, and you could've lost yourselves...” She sounded worried.

“Indubitably, madam, and we are grateful for your intervention.” Severus began to cut his meat, and Harry did too, in an almost perfect rhythm.

“Hmmmph.” She snorted, shook her head at their synchronous habits, and turned to leave the room. “I'll open the observation window, shall I?”

It only took a moment or two to consult, and they decide that, yes, she should open the window and let their friends know they were awake.

 

* * *

 

Albus sat in his chair, sucking happily on a lemon drop, giving his input as necessary, but mostly just sitting there looking smug and serene as usual. The smugness only seemed to increase when he glanced over at the whirring instrument that indicated the ward levels. _Rising again, Hmmm....._ He gave himself a mental shake, and returned to the conversation at hand.


	23. Epilogue

The first sensation Harry felt was a very familiar one. _Oh, Gods, Sev, if you stop, I'll..._

 _No need for threats, My Own. I fully intend to make you scream. Yes, I restored the wards and silencing charms. Though they'll alert us if she awakens again. She is utterly too excited._

“Nnngh … Well, I was so excited...” _I couldn't wait to get out of that damn - Nnnngh_ “House.” Harry basked in the familiar sounds and feels of his husband waking him with an excellent blow-job.

Severus' mental smirk loomed above his eyes, and he chuckled, breath hitching as his balls tightened. “Did you want me to...” _Were you going to just suck me dry, or did you want to wake me for other, more nefarious purposes?_

 _If you can think that clearly, I am not doing my job too well, am I? I was considering both, My Own. You are still young yet, and it does not take you much time to recuperate. I thought I should give you this pleasure and then pleasure myself inside of you as well. Maximize our time alone, you might say._

Harry shivered, listening to the deep tones of his bonded's thoughts. _Mmmmm. Sounds lovely._ He shifted again, giving Severus that tiny bit of a push and they fell.

.

* * *

 

After their morning activities, they rose and dressed. They held hands as they stepped down the stairs together. “Lillene!” Severus winced as his husband called their daughter down. _I cannot believe she is eleven already. Those intervening years have gone by so quickly._ It wasn't a private thought, but it wasn't called out to his other, so Harry didn't respond. They'd learned, eventually, to separate the mental tones as well as the aural ones. Each man had had to learn to respect his mate's semi-private thoughts, though he could still recall them at need.

It had been a strange experience; one day they were thoroughly ravaging each other in their bed, and then the magics around them began to swirl.

 _**Flashback**_

 _“Ugh. Something's different.” Of course it was Harry who noticed first. He was the one sensitive to the swirls and swishes of Lady Magic's capriciousness._

 __Of course it's different. _Severus was busy licking and kissing on skin._ We are alone, finally, and back in our room after that infernal meeting. Remind me again why we remained as professors instead of doing something different?

 _“Because you wanted to. You said it would be easier than trying to find a place to live with the right wards. Oh, yeah. Ju-just like that. But no, no, something is really really different.”_

 _Severus paused, and paid attention to their combined view-to how they both saw the magic. He raised his head. “Indeed, My Own. Something is ...” He shivered. “Something is calling me to continue my ministrations, and to fuck you until you can't remember your own name, or mine, for that matter.”_

 _Harry had no objections, and gave up his thinking about the magics and wholeheartedly returned Severus' attentions. He flipped the older man over and began licking up and down his body, still hitting all the right spots._ Wanna ride you, Sev. Want to impale myself on you without a lot of stretch. I'm still good and loose from before, and I need...

 _“I know what you need, Lover. Go ahead.” Severus whispered, his voice dropping to a tone he knew Harry considered seductive._

 _Harry stuck a finger inside himself, checking his own entrance, and stretching it lightly. Then, without much warning, he moved his finger and slammed himself on to Severus' prick._

 __Oh, gods, Harry-Harry-Harry/MyOwn/Lover/Husband/Harry. _Harry favored him with that amazing grin, and lifted himself up to slam back down again. It was a small slice of heaven._

 _They continued fucking for a long time. There was nothing pressing on their schedules, and they felt the urge to just keep going. It was almost as intense as the time they brought the bastard down. Not quite. But the magic kept swirling, and the love became nearly visible, and …_

 _And suddenly, they came, falling into that blissful place without any clear reason, and there was a small, glowing - thing beside them. It was tiny, but shone like a small sun. They examined it, and realized what it must be, though they'd never heard or seen anything like it. It was a small womb._

 _“Kind of like those ones they use for science babies.” Harry had said. “You know, like in the movies.”_

 _And indeed, it did look like some alien or scientist's mechanical device to house a nascent life. Except that it glowed. Well, Magic was known to be capricious and unpredictable. They would learn to deal with this new development as well as they'd done with the bond itself._

 _**End Flashback** _

Harry looked up at Severus, joy still shining in his eyes. He had wanted a family, and had despaired when he thought they wouldn't be able to have one. Severus hadn't known any way other than the usual Muggle things for a gay couple to bear, but it seemed Magic herself had a totally different idea. Maybe Harry's wish was strong enough. Maybe there was some cosmic balance that needed fixing in Harry's favor. Whatever it was, it meant that they had a beautiful daughter, and they were happy.

Said beautiful daughter wasn't at the moment, though. “Daddy! It's only nine-thirty! I don't need to get up yet, do I?” Lillene Potter looked toward her parents. “I wanted to sleep in!”

“Lillene Alba Potter, do remember that you will be rising _much_ earlier when you head to Hogwarts this fall, My Child. Now. Come and get some sustenance, and we shall undertake that most egregious ritual of equipping you for school. I can feel a headache coming on already.”

“Yes, Pater.” Lil sat down in her seat and Harry brought the food in, levitating the individual plates without a lot of work. “Oooh, my favorite. Belgian waffles.”

“You do spoil her, My Own. You know she will be hopping about like Longbottom's frog on Pepper-Up, do you not?” Severus sounded put-upon, but mentally, he was proud of his husband's skills in the kitchen.

“Perhaps. Then again, it might be just what a growing girl needs to have enough energy to brave the craziness that is Diagon these days.” Harry sat down with his own breakfast, eggs and bacon, and began to eat.

“Indeed. There is that point.” Severus' oatmeal was wonderful, and didn't clash horribly with the eggs and bacon Harry ate. They'd finally figured that out, or maybe gotten used to it.

Severus looked up to meet his daughter's gaze. Her long dark hair curled around her shoulders, and her dark green eyes shone. He turned toward Harry just as Harry looked back at him. They risked Opening, just for a moment. If they got lost, they knew their daughter was nearby to bring them around. They hadn't gotten completely lost in years, though.

The surge of love and pride that ricocheted between them startled them both. They inhaled sharply and drew back, smiles even brighter than before.

“My Child, do stop staring. We are well. We shall finish our breakfasts, and be on our way. Is that how you wish to adorn your hair for your journey?” Severus returned to his food.

“I believe so, Pater. I'll take a hair tie, and Daddy can braid it if it gets overwhelming. Won't you, Daddy?” Lil's smile turned pleading.

“Oh, we'll see. But there's a good chance. It looks good down, though.” Harry nodded, and slicked the last bite of egg from his plate.

The whole scene struck Severus as utterly domestic, and he realized that before meeting Harry, he would have despised the whole thing. However, now, he could see no other way to live. It was … well, he could find no other term to describe it. It was wicked.


End file.
